Love After Death in the Gardens of Heaven
by MisterFatAl
Summary: After their death at the hands of Kanryu Takeda, the four members of the Tokyo Oniwaban Group discover that there is in fact life after death, and plenty still to learn. The tiny radiant angel Hikari is there to help. (Limited third-person narration tied to Beshimi, romance and action in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author: Greetings and thank you for choosing to read my little story! As a disclaimer, none of the characters are mine except Hikari. Any similarities between her and any other character or real person are coincidental. Another disclaimer, please do not interpret this as any suggestion on religion. The mythos of this story has been crafted by me from a mix of several different religions. I'm simply having fun. The culture though, I did do a great deal of research on. Even though this is fictional and very much a fantasy, I wanted it to feel as authentic as possible, so I did quite a bit of research on what things were like in Meiji Era Japan. I did take some artistic license though with the Oniwaban Group. They were an actual group of spies/body guards at Edo Castle and their main disguise was as gardeners in Edo's large gardens, although ninja's as we think of them were basically nonexistent by this time. My Oniwaban Group is modeled more off the Rurouni Kenshin anime than the manga, but I probably took some elements from the manga too. And of course, I probably wrote Beshimi much more dignified and adept than he's portrayed in the show. He's still a ninja after all, and happened to be up against the best samurai of the times, which would make anyone look bad X-D So without further ado, let's see what happens!

Eyes slowly fluttered open to inexplicable starlight. A feeling of having just plunged into water, only in reverse, as if having moved slightly…up, and through something. A membrane? An atmosphere?

As soon as he realized he was conscious he had the urge to sit up. He was still lying down, sprawled, in the position he'd died in…but the pain was gone. In fact, his body coursed with energy, tingling, electric. Not even at his peak had he ever felt so vital.

He subdued the instinctual urge to sit up, fearing that he might not like what he would see. Better to just get his bearings while watching the stars. If he sat up and found Hell, he'd rue leaving behind this bit of peace so quickly.

He observed that instead of the hard wood floor of Kanryu's grand hall, he now lay on soft grass. Taking a deep breath of fragrant air, he also realized that his nose, which had been broken, was perfectly fine now. Lifting a hand from the grass, he ran a finger down his nose from forehead to tip. Perfectly smooth. It was as if it hadn't been broken at all. This was certainly strange.

Anxiety mounting, he ventured to touch the places he'd been hit by the bullets of Kanryu's gun. His clothes were dry and soft, neither wet nor crusted with blood. No holes in them either. He slid a hand into his yukata. Though his body was slender, his hard muscle was unyielding, and _whole_. The weapons he always kept strapped to his body were still in place as well. This was somewhat comforting.

Dropping his arm back to the grass, he reflected. He had willingly died protecting his commander, completely at peace with that, and expecting nothing. A dark void after a long, sordid life was quite welcome.

He knew he'd want to ruminate more on his death, how it felt, how he'd faced it, but he imagined he'd have time enough for that now, now that he was staring down eternity. Although right now, he was just staring at stars.

If there was an afterlife, he had expected he would go to Hell. It was all any member of the Oniwabanshū could expect after a life of spying, killing, attempting to kill. But this was no kind of Hell he had ever imagined. No screaming or flames. Only the perfect night air, the soft grass, and the stars.

Hearing the muttering voices of his comrades, Beshimi decided it was finally time to sit up and see the truth of where they were. He felt relief beyond measure that the others were there too. He wasn't doomed to an eternity of isolation.

He sat up easily, still surprised that there appeared to be no effects left on his body from his death. The others appeared to be just as awestruck. Han'nya, Hyottoko, and Shikijō were all looking themselves over, discovering that there wasn't so much as a scratch on them, from _any_ injury.

Most obvious, all of Shikijō's scars were gone. "You've got to be kiddin' me," he murmured, eyes wide, searching his body.

"My teeth!" exclaimed Hyottoko. "My real teeth! I've only had those flints for years!"

Beshimi thought Hyottoko certainly looked better with his real teeth, but he also noticed they all looked extremely well rested. No wrinkles or bags under their eyes. It was as if they were all at their prime. "I wonder…" he murmured.

He looked over to Han'nya, whose hands were poised over his mask. Beshimi watched with anticipation as Han'nya slowly pulled the grisly mask off and let it fall to the ground. Without opening his eyes Han'nya placed his hands to his face. He paused that way for a moment, then began to weep. When the hands wiped the tears away, it was from a chiseled, handsome face, no longer the horror Beshimi had come to know before.

Although the unpolluted starlight was quite illuminating, there were also several dai-dōrō nearby, shedding light. Having spent years in the gardens at Edo Castle, it was very clear to them that they were in a traditional garden. The portion of grass they woke up on was just big enough for them all. A path wound past to one side of them. A crystal stream wound past on the other. It was certainly beautiful, but it was unlike anyplace they had ever been before. Where could they possibly be?

"You guys," said Shikijō, "as crazy as this sounds, I think we're in Heaven!"

"How could that be?" Beshimi exclaimed. "We're Oniwabanshū! Spies, assassins! It doesn't make sense!"

"You'll find many things don't make sense here, at first anyway. It's nothing to be concerned about."

The four of them turned towards the origin of the voice which spoke. When Beshimi laid eyes on her, he was convinced they _were_ in Heaven. She was quite obviously an angel. How could she be anything else? Standing only a few feet away from the group was a young woman, even shorter than himself, wearing a radiantly pure white kimono. Her hair was just as white. It was parted slightly off center and cascaded silkily to her waist. Careless bangs framed big, childlike grey-blue eyes. She had the sweetest little smile and the kindest face he had ever seen.

Hands clasped together in front of her, she gave a steep bow. Once straight again, she continued to speak.

"Hello, and welcome! I am Hikari, and this will be your Heaven for as long as you choose to stay." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

As many questions as her statement created, honor and respect dictated that they first rise in the presence of this Lady Angel and bow as well, which they all did at varying speeds. Beshimi jumped to his feet quite hurriedly, caught off guard by this beautiful creature, and eager to show respect. For all he knew too, she could have the power to cast them all into Hell if she so chose. He still suspected there may be some sort of mix-up, but he'd do his best to stay here as long as possible.

As they all stood at attention facing her, Han'nya no longer weeping, seeming distracted by the appearance of the Lady, she began to speak again.

"I am sure that you all have many questions, and I assure you that all will be revealed in good time. Of the utmost importance right now though, is that you relax and settle in. Leaving one plane and entering another can be traumatic, especially if the transition occurred violently. You will need some time to…decompress. So please, sit back down if you like, or feel free to walk about, whatever feels best to you right now. I will stay right here with you. I can answer simple questions if you like, or just be present to help you feel more safe and secure. In a while, I'll show you to the house, but it's best to be outside while you adjust, and in the company of others with whom you are familiar."

The four men looked at each other, then slowly sat back down in the grass, all still clearly bewildered. The Lady Hikari sat in the grass as well, legs folded under her, still smiling serenely at the group in front of her. Most pretty women would cower facing this fearsome group of men. It did not go unnoticed how she acted as if she were looking at any normal men. Was this a testament to her divine nature? Was it divine love? Or divine power? Beshimi didn't know much about angels, but he imagined they were likely very powerful. Was lack of fear what enabled her to smile at them all so kindly?

Shikijo spoke first again, which woke Beshimi from his thoughts to realize he'd been staring at Hikari. He quickly averted his gaze to the grass between them, trying to look liked he'd just been deep in thought.

"So we really are dead, huh?" Shikijo asked.

"As defined in the way you're used to, yes. You are dead to the place you came from." She paused. "But you'll come to find," she tilted her head to the side and slightly shrugged, "life goes on!"

Hyottoko spoke next. "So if we're dead and in Heaven, are you an angel?"

"An angel is probably the closest human definition of what I am, yes, just like Heaven is the best human description of this place." She paused, and looked up and off into nothing, sidetracked, "For not knowing about the planes beyond, men and women have been very enterprising in learning about them, I must admit. Many of your largely held beliefs are quite close to the facts." She focused on them again, "Oh, but I don't want to confuse you too much. All you need to know right now is that you are in a perfect place, and you are to rest and enjoy yourselves. My role here is to keep you comfortable and teach you what you must know. But like I've said before, I will not overwhelm you right now. You'll learn the nature of all things in time. We've got all the time in the world," she smiled.

Han'nya was only half listening, or so it seemed. It's hard to tell with ninjas, being trained to appear as though they aren't listening, when in fact, they are. He had stopped weeping but still touched his face intermittently, as if checking to see if it was still as it was when he awoke here.

Hikari looked at him and said, "I see you've noticed that your bodies are restored. Any injuries are gone. You are in your perfect forms." She suddenly perked up excitedly. "There are training grounds here! I suggest practicing on them some time. Performing martial arts will prove quite exhilarating I'm sure, since you'll never ache or get tired!"

She looked like she was going to go on with excited suggestions, but Han'nya interrupted her.

"My Lady," he said firmly, "we were not good men. You couldn't imagine the things we've done."

Beshimi thought to himself, " _Shut up you fool! Why would you volunteer that information?"_

Han'nya, always the stoic one, a real martyr.

Hikari only laughed. "Imagine? I KNOW! I know all that you've done. I've been watching you all for quite some time, which means I also know everything you've been through. Yes, you did evil, but none of that matters now. You'll learn better through love, not punishment. It'll all make sense, you'll see. Just relax now and put all these questions away for later. You've got eternity, haven't you?" She spread her arms, gesturing to their surroundings.

" _This really is eternity then,_ " Beshimi thought. They all fell quiet and seemed to think for a long time, sitting in the grass in the lamplight, with the stars twinkling above, and this beautiful Angel overseeing, almost glowing herself with the radiance of her white hair and kimono. It really was quite relaxing. None of them had relaxed in so long. A ninja is never off duty, never at ease. You must always be on guard, ready for whomever wants to kill you or your Master. It was truly a life of kill or be killed. " _Wait a minute…Leader_!?"

Beshimi spoke up to Hikari for the first time. "My Lady, can you tell us one thing? Our Leader…does he still live?" he asked gravely.

"Yes. Aoshi Shinomori lives, and he will be fine." Her smile faded slightly. "He mourns for you all of course, but he will be fine in time." Her sweet smile returned. "You may see him again one day, but not today."

That brought Beshimi relief, which was undoubtedly shared by his comrades. He had died believing they let their Leader down, but instead, they had somehow succeeded in protecting him.

As if reading his mind, Hikari spoke again.

"I'm sure you'll want to know all of the details of what happened after you…transitioned, and we'll certainly get to that. I can tell you anything you want to know, and I'm sure you can speak to each other and piece things together. For example, Shikijō," she looked at him, "you went first. Then Hyottoko." She looked at them each in turn. "Then Beshimi, and finally Han'nya. You can each ask the other what happened next. And I'll tell you what happened after that. But you're going to spend a long time here reviewing your lives as well as your deaths. Some of it may be difficult, but once you face each dark turn, you can remember it without pain, and I'll be here to help you."

She rose to her feet then and stood with her hands out.

"Come," she said, smiling. "I will take you to the house now, and on the way I can explain what daily life will be like here, and show you a few important places too!"

Once they were all standing, Hikari started towards the foot path. They all looked at each other before they began to follow, and seemed to silently agree that it was safe to go, or maybe that there wasn't much reason not to. They were dead now anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the author: Hello again and thank you for choosing to come back for chapter two of my little story! This may be the hardest chapter to write. I am an American and had to do a lot of research to try and get everything right about this chapter (etiquette, architecture, furniture, i.e. tatami mat floors were actually not very common in homes at this time and were only for the rich). I'm sure it's not perfect, but hey, this is my first venture back into writing and it's just for fun. But I really tried to make it authentic! Please enjoy!

The four members of the Oniwabanshū followed the tiny radiant woman from the garden they awoke in through more gardens of the like. These were promenade gardens, the kind which they had spent so much time in at Edo Castle. Each area one moved into was crafted specifically to highlight a certain view from just the right angle. Brooks, small waterfalls, mounds, stones, all meticulously placed to be most ascetically pleasing. They walked over land bridges and past ponds inhabited by the most perfect goldfish. In fact, everything was perfect. Every tree and shrub was robust. Nothing was dead or withered.

As they walked, Hikari chimed along steadily in her twinkling, almost childlike voice.

"There is day and night here, you'll notice. We aren't far at all from the plane which you came from. Many things are similar, only…more perfect. And perfection is what you are here to move towards. But don't be overwhelmed. It's a different type of perfection than the idea you may be used to. While you are here, you will spend time reflecting, meditating, learning. I will counsel you each individually, and we will all spend a great deal of time _together_ too. But you will do all this at your own pace. You can take as much time as you like. You don't even have to work on this every day. We will spend many days simply playing and enjoying ourselves. Just by doing that alone you're sure to learn something."

They were walking through a Zen garden when she stopped abruptly and turned around to face them. Her tone turned serious.

"The most important thing above all is learning. You are here to become your higher selves, to learn who you really are. You will heal from everything which happened in your life, and as you do this, you will begin to remember your true selves. You will remember who you were even before your last life, and before that, and before that, and so on. And when you have become your highest self again, you have several choices. You may become a part of Kami-consciousness, and move throughout all worlds as spirit. You may decide to incarnate again, if you feel you have more to learn in the physical plane, or…" she smiled particularly sweetly, "you may choose to stay _here_ forever!" She chirped this last part so cheerfully, it seemed that the prospect brought her great joy. Beshimi wasn't quite sure how it could be that this cute little thing could look forward to spending eternity with the likes of him and his comrades. " _What a strange woman,_ " he thought. " _She's got to be faking it. Maybe she's done something and we are her punishment. It's got to be something like that. Yes. This is just her job and she's trying to be nice. I'm sure it will show through eventually…"_

She had turned around and began walking again. The narrow path was plenty wide for her, but Shikijō and Hyottoko had to walk single file. Shikijō went first, always the most outgoing and uninhibited, then Hyottoko, afraid of very little. Han'nya and Beshimi were able to walk side by side on the path behind them. It was clear they both shared some mistrust of this woman and the whole situation. " _Best to keep a safe distance,_ " Beshimi thought.

Their path finally intersected with a much wider path, paved with stone. Across the way was a single story building which looked like a little temple. It had white walls and a red roof and was densely framed by trees on either side.

"This is the Onsen," said Hikari, turning to face them and holding a presentational hand out towards the building. "The water is absolutely wonderful! You're welcome to enjoy it any time you like!" she beamed. "I think you'll find your way back here easily enough, because right over the bridge is the house." She turned her head to her left. When they looked that way, sure enough, there was a red bridge leading to a castle on a stone mound in the middle of a lake.

Dismay showed on all of their faces. Is this what she meant by "the house"? It wasn't a particularly large castle, but it was no ordinary house either. There appeared to be three stories, the same colors as the building the Onsen was in. The white walls and red roofs were striking and showed no signs of being weathered. The sun was coming up now, and the eastern walls gleamed.

Hikari giggled, "Come along. I'll show you around and then let you get settled."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shikijō exclaimed, holding both hands up as if to signal for things to stop. "THAT'S your house? And we're gonna live there?"

"Why, yes!" Hikari answered very seriously. "There'll be plenty of room for everyone."

"Ha!" Beshimi couldn't help but let out a laugh. She clearly misunderstood what Shikijō was trying to say. The Oniwabanshū were quite revered during their service at Edo, but they _were_ still subjects of the Shogun. They may have lived on castle grounds, but they were there to work. Living in a nice place like this? That would take some getting used to.

Shikijō shot Beshimi a look. Beshimi only grinned back. What was Shikijō going to do to him anyway? They were all already dead. And he was quite sure Shikijō wouldn't act like a savage in front of this Lady.

"Hikari-dono," Shikijō turned back to Hikari and softened his tone very respectfully. "I think you misunderstood me. I apologize. What I meant was that everything here is a little nicer than what we're used to."

It was quite comical to watch the hulking Shikijō bending slightly and trying his best to respectfully address this teensy woman. To them, she probably just looked like a little glowing nymph, but Beshimi was at just the right vantage point to see all her details. " _Hmm, better keep it in check,_ " he thought. " _I don't want any trouble._ "

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he realized the group was moving again, following Hikari towards the bridge. He followed at the back of the procession.

The four sides of the castle perfectly faced the four cardinal directions. He could tell by the way the sun was shining straight at the East wall. The gardens they had been walking through were mostly quite dense and canopied with foliage, but here, everything opened up, and he could see the vast morning sky, painted luminous orange and purple. The light which caught on the edges of the clouds gleamed like a blade. He noticed that the very top floor of the castle, the smallest room, appeared to have a balcony on the East side, and the West side. Whomever stayed up there could watch both the sunrise and the sunset each morning and night. The architecture here was certainly planned with purpose and aestheticism.

When they were nearly across the bridge, Hikari extended an arm towards the doors, her palm flat and vertical, and the doors swung open.

" _Impressive,_ " he thought. " _I wonder what else she's capable of…_ " No doubt, they were all wondering that, but a ninja must always maintain a straight face when observing another's abilities. Betraying surprise could mean death if one let an opponent know they surpassed you. Of course, death wasn't a concern anymore, but Hell certainly might be. This was quite unnerving actually, to be in the presence of this unassuming woman, not knowing what she was capable of. " _Better just stay on guard, stay in my place, and keep a distance._ "

Hikari lead them inside. Just like the outside of the building, the inside was traditional: open and minimal, dark wood floors and beams, shōji screen walls and doors. This was more to his liking than Kanryu's place. That slimy man was always trying to be so… _western_.

Hikari proceeded to lead them through room after room. There was a dining room with tatami floors. Around the low table were five zabuton. Beshimi noticed that they were differing sizes, as if there was a specific one intended for each of the varying sized men. The smallest, Hikari's he assumed, was at the head of the table. Through a doorway he glimpsed a kitchen, but Hikari did not take them there.

There was an expansive library, with more books and scrolls than he'd ever seen. There were some zabuton here as well, but also a few pieces of western furniture: chaise lounges upholstered with red velvet and gold trim. Hikari giggled coyly and told them that she quite liked some western furniture, as if she were disclosing a secret guilty pleasure.

The final thing she showed them on the first floor was a small courtyard in an alcove in the Western face of the building. From the edge, one could look out over the lake the castle was on. This was clearly an area for simply enjoying the view or lounging. There were zabuton for sitting out here as well. They were situated in a circle, as if prepared for a gathering.

Hikari lead them next up the dark lacquered wood staircase. The whole time she had been showing them around, she was chattering in her high, twinkling voice. Oddly though, it was resonant enough for all to hear her perfectly at all times. " _Must be some kind of angel magic_ ," Beshimi thought curiously.

At the top of the stairs, the second floor corridor opened to the left and to the right. Hikari turned to face them when they were all on the landing.

"All of your personal rooms are on this floor." She held a hand out to her right, "Shikijō, your room is there, and Hyottoko, yours is across from his." Then she held out her left hand towards a room on the other side of the landing, "Han'nya, your room is there, and Beshimi, yours is across from his."

She brought both hands back down together in front of her hips. "I will leave you now and allow you to settle in at your leisure. Please take your time. I understand this may all be difficult to take in. I'll be preparing lunch later today, and I would love it if you would all join me!"

To get back to the stairs to go down, she had to walk through the group, and they parted hurriedly for her to do so. It was so strange how she didn't exhibit any hesitation about approaching them. She was so tiny and delicate looking. The funny thing was, they all seemed more leery of her than she was of them. But who knew what she was capable of? None of them had been particularly religious men, and they knew even less about the western religion which now appeared to be at least partly real.

They watched her go down the stairs until she disappeared from view, going east towards the dining room and kitchen, then they all looked at each other for a moment. She had invited them to settle in to their rooms, but they were still hesitant. How could any of this be real? And would it abruptly end? Was it a dream lived in the short space between losing consciousness and the hearts final beat? It felt very real, as real as anything that came before their death. " _I suppose we'll just have to wait and see…wait and see if the time runs out_ ," Beshimi thought.

In silent agreement, they finally did split up and carefully go to the rooms Hikari had pointed them towards.

Beshimi slowly slid his door open. His eyes widened with surprise as he surveyed the room before him. These were no simple quarters meant for housing live-in staff, like he'd stayed in at Edo Castle or Kanryu's. And it wasn't a regular room like his room at the Aoiya. Everything about this room was elegant.

Inside the door were a few feet of hardwood floor. It bordered the walls of the room, but at the center was a large square of tatami mat floor. Sitting on that luxurious square was the familiar sight of a folded up futon. He'd be able to unfold it on the tatami with room to spare.

On the wall to the right was a substantially sized chest of drawers, lacquered shiny and dark. In fact, he'd noticed by now that nearly all wooden surfaces in the house were dark and lacquered, almost black. Hikari must have been a fan of that look. It _was_ quite striking in contrast with the white paper walls, he had to admit. It gave everything a more polished look.

On the same wall as the tansu was a low desk, complete with zabuton. There was even a zaisu with it, to help ease the back if sitting for a long time. He'd never had one of those before. Neatly arranged on the desk were all manner of writing utensils and paper.

The window was on the wall across from the door, and faced out from the front of the building. He would have a view of the bridge they had crossed and the gardens on the other side of the lake, though he presumed that gardens surrounded the lake and the castle on _all_ sides, if this was anything like other castles. There were decorated andon lanterns in each corner as well, for light in the night time. A fifth one was conveniently placed next to the desk.

Cut into the wall to the left was a tokonoma. The right half of it was low and open, obviously meant for displaying larger items. Hanging in that section was a painting on a scroll; the full moon seen through autumn cherry blossom branches, only a few pink blooms clinging to the barren, jagged fingers. The left side of the tokonoma was more densely shelved, though some of them were empty. Maybe for him to put things there himself?

At this point, he realized he would have to actually step inside if he wanted to survey the details further. His heart beat fast, faster than usual anyway. Why did he feel like this was some kind of trap? Probably because it was too good to be true. He steadied himself with a breath. He trusted his reflexes. If anything sprung at him when he stepped over this threshold, he could handle it. He may be a dead man, but he was still ninja after all.

He stepped into the room.

Nothing sprung at him, but he still stood there for a moment.

When he decided it was safe, he approached the tokonoma. The items that _were_ there were very fine pieces; a decorative plate on a stand, a vase with flowers in it. It became clear that someone had taken special care in preparing this nicely. Did Hikari really do this for them?

One of the items on a shelf was a small chest, dark wood of course, with an intricate mountain landscape painted on the lid, some parts crafted from gold plate, the mountain itself crafted opal. He had to remind himself that this was now his room after all, and he could pick it up and look inside if he wanted to.

He picked up the box with both hands. The smooth wood felt good on his fingers. He ran one finger across the landscape painted on top. He could feel the seams of the gold plate and the opal where they were pressed into the wood, but barely. Someone very skilled had done this.

Slowly, he opened it. He could hardly believe his eyes. The contents of this box…was everything he needed for wood carving. Razors of varying sizes, for varying levels of detail. Dried Rough Horsetail plant for polishing. Even a little bottle of shellac.

He abruptly, yet deftly closed the box and sat it back down on its shelf, before crumpling straight down to sit on the floor, cross legged.

He had always made his own rasenbyo of course, and when he had time, he made all manner of other things. He used to make little figures for Misao. He suddenly remembered what Hikari had said in the garden. She said she knew everything they had done. Finding this in his room made it clear, she knew even more about them than that. Apparently, she also knew their hobbies. He was so overwhelmed, partly because he had never been given anything so nice, and partly because everything he encountered here affirmed more and more that this was all real.

He didn't want to be in this room alone another minute.

With ninja speed he shot up and flew to the door and out into the hall. He launched towards Han'nya's door, right across the way. He gripped the open door frame in the hard manner in which he did most things, especially when he was upset or stressed. That had always been one of his flaws. He could be quieter and sneakier than any of them, as long as he didn't get riled up.

"Han'nya!" he called into the empty room. Where could he have gone? Then he heard the murmur of voices down the hall. He launched towards Hyottoko and Shikijō's side of the stairs.

He found his comrades in Hyottoko's room, which was even larger than his own. Of course it would be, since each room seemed to be personalized to its guest. Beshimi wasn't the only one unnerved by this fact. He joined the close, defensive circle they were seated in in the center of the room.

Hyottoko was in the middle of telling Han'nya and Shikijō about the clothes in his dresser. He was doing his best to keep his naturally booming voice quiet.

"Everything in there is perfect!" he said, with consternation rather than joy. "How could that be? How could she fill a dresser with clothes that fit a man like me perfectly?"

That made Beshimi wonder about the contents of his own tansu. He hadn't even made it that far. He'd been too unnerved by the carving kit. Would there be clothes there that fit him perfectly too? Clothes always hung on him loosely, though he'd gotten used to it by now. He'd even found the good in it when it came to concealing weapons. He used it to his advantage that opponents couldn't see what he had on him. But did that even matter if he didn't have to fight anymore…

"I don't know man, but I found the same thing in my room," Shikijō answered Hyottoko.

Han'nya just sat completely still, looking off at nothing. Beshimi didn't even want to know what might have been in _his_ room.

"Beshimi," Shikijō said, "What did you find in your room? You ran in here looking like you just saw a ghost," he paused and thought about that. "But I guess we've all seen ghosts today."

"I found carving supplies," he admitted. "That's where I stopped."

"I don't know what to think of all this," Hyottoko said crossly, his arms folded across his big chest. "I didn't expect there to be a damn thing after death and now we're living in a ritzy castle? And what's the deal with that weird little woman? I've never seen anyone with hair that white that wasn't an old person. And did you see how she opened the front door by just lifting her hand? Who knows what else she's capable of! Can we really trust her?"

Clearly Hyottoko was pretty overwhelmed too. He and Beshimi had that in common. They could lose their cool pretty quickly when worked up.

"Alright, alright," Shikijō said coolly, "let's try to stay calm here and think. We've always worked as a team so let's stick with that. We'll stay together as much as possible and feel this thing out. Hey, maybe it'll all be alright! Maybe we're worrying for nothing and we really are someplace where we can relax!"

"Relax," Han'nya repeated, spitting the word out with contempt. "Hmph."

Beshimi couldn't help but sneer at Han'nya. If anyone was going to ruin things, it would be him and his martyr-like attitude. But this wasn't a good time to pick a fight. Shikijō was right, they had to stick together. He just hoped Han'nya would conform to that plan. Han'nya was fiercely loyal, that was true, but Beshimi always thought he was a little cracked. One would have to be cracked to deform their own face like Han'nya had done. They were all ninja, masters of deception, but amongst each other they were all fairly transparent, except Han'nya, whose mystery went down to the very core.

Shikijō didn't seem to let Han'nya bother him, and he continued to calmly strategize.

"So she wants us to have lunch with her. I think we should go. We need to observe her. After that, we'll debrief and see what we can figure out. Everybody got that? Keep an eye on her. Watch and listen with all your training as an Oniwabanshū spy."

"Got it," Hyottoko huffed.

"Understood," Beshimi hissed.

Han'nya simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been in their tight circle for a long time when they were startled by a sudden rap on the door frame.

Hyottoko, remembering that they were all in _his_ room, clamored to answer the knock. "Uh, yes? Who's there?"

Beshimi sighed. " _As if there were really any question, idiot,_ " he thought.

"It's Hikari," she called through the door in her incessantly cheerful voice. "Lunch is ready and I've come to fetch you all. You are all in there aren't you? The other rooms are empty."

They exchanged looks of alarm like a group of young boys about to get in trouble for something. The jig was up. There was no place to hide.

Hyottoko jumped to his feet surprisingly fast for a man of his size, and was at the door in a few long strides. He looked over his shoulder at the others, who had all shot to their feet by now too, postures poised as if ready for a fight.

Hyottoko slowly slid the door open. It really was just the harmless looking little woman, no demon or other hellish monster come to drag them away into the inferno. They all eased up, slightly embarrassed. " _How foolish we must look right now_ ," Beshimi thought. " _Leader would be ashamed. She's smaller even than Misao. But we wouldn't want to underestimate her either. I know better than anyone, someone can be small yet deadly."_

Hikari, oblivious to their inner turmoil, only smiled with those perfect little lips and big blue eyes.

"Hikari-dono," Hyottoko greeted her, bowing his head a bit. He took a step to the side so Hikari could address the rest of the room.

"Hello everyone!" she chirped then bowed. "I've just come to let you know that lunch is ready. Please come down if you like. I'll leave you to finish what you were doing." With that she turned and walked away down the hall.

"Like a hostess at an inn or something…" Shikijō murmured in absent dismay. "Well," he spoke up now, "I guess we better go." He was the first to start walking out the door. In Aoshi's absence, Shikijō was taking the lead quite well. After all, he did have some prior experience in a leadership position. The rest of them, not so much. He had also always been the most easygoing of the group. Nothing ever seemed to bother him too terribly. Hyottoko and Beshimi were more prone to agitation, and Han'nya was just plain serious.

Hyottoko followed Shikijō, then Han'nya, with Beshimi bringing up the rear again. " _Best to be in the back should we encounter something. It'll have to get through those two behemoths and Han'nya first."_

Cautiously, they descended the stairs, then turned left towards the dining room. When they reached it, the air they stepped into was noticeably warmer. That was inevitable anytime a large scale meal was being prepared. Beshimi remembered that from the Aoiya. The low table was now lavished with an abundance of food. The place settings were arranged traditionally with several plates and bowls; rice and miso soup, and in the center were larger communal platters of sushi, sashimi, dumplings, and vegetables. The dining ware was elegant. Though certainly impressive, it was shocking. Why all of this for the likes of them?

"Oh good, you're here!" Hikari chirped as she walked into the dining room through the kitchen door diagonal from where they had entered. She stepped to the head of the table. "Please, sit!" she invited.

The size of the zabuton helped indicate who should sit where, but the four men still strode to their seats hesitantly. Hyottoko and Shikijō sat across from each other, farthest from Hikari. Han'nya and Beshimi were across from each other closest to her. This made the most sense, since the larger men could easily see over the smaller men when the time came for conversation. However, this was the closest Beshimi had gotten to Hikari since they arrived, and he would have preferred to be as far away as possible.

Hikari sat down on her zabuton in the traditional way, with her legs underneath her. Once she was seated, they all sat too, cross-legged.

"Itadakimasu, Hikari-dono," Shikijō said with his charming smile. "You've certainly prepared a beautiful spread!" The others hurriedly echoed his compliment.

Hikari covered her mouth and giggled, "Why thank you Shikijō! How kind you all are! Please, eat up. I think you'll find everything is the perfect temperature."

With that, the enticing meal before them won them over. Just like everything else they had encountered here, it was perfect. Hikari ate too, they were surprised to notice, though she did eat much less than any of them. When she finished, she began speaking to them in the instructional tone she had used when leading them through the gardens.

"You can eat here, but you don't _have_ to eat like you did in your Earthly bodies. Eating here is mostly just for enjoyment. I quite enjoy it myself! I also enjoy cooking. I'll prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you. You don't _have_ to attend, but it will help us get to know each other. It's good to have some structure too, and for us to touch base with each other. But I think you'll find it is never hard to find me if you need me."

With each bite, Beshimi was more assured that the food was safe. Seeing Hikari take from the large platters was reassuring too, although, he asked himself why he should worry about being poisoned. He was already dead after all. That thought gave way to an overwhelming feeling of freedom. Mortality was no longer something he had to worry about, not that he worried about it too much before. Danger was something that came with the job for a member of the Oniwabanshū.

Simultaneously though, he was struck with a deep sadness. He was truly separated now from everyone he ever knew, except the three with him here. The chasm between him and the living world loomed, vast and uncrossable. He thought of little Misao. What would she do when she learned they were gone? Would she be alright? At least Leader was alive. He was the one she loved most after all. He sincerely hoped that they would find each other.

"Beshimi-san?" the chime of Hikari's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? You've stopped eating."

She was right. He had been sitting there, completely still, hashi in hand, staring blankly at his place setting.

"Uh, yes, Hikari-dono. I apologize." Should he say what he was really thinking? Maybe there was a way to see Aoshi and Misao. Was it worth asking? " _Don't be a coward Beshimi_ ," he thought. "I was only thinking about the ones we left behind," he said solemnly.

Hikari's big eyes grew even larger with alarm before she spit a slew of fast words which all ran together. "Oh my goodness, how could I have forgotten? They must think me so insensitive!"

After this odd little outburst, she suddenly composed herself and addressed them all soberly. "I must apologize. You see, I can sometimes forget what a difficult process death can be for someone experiencing it. Because I am an angel, I only see the positive side of it. I only think about the relief from pain, the time to finally rest, and the growth of the soul. It's all very exciting for me, and I was very excited for your arrival. I'm looking forward to spending time with you all and getting to know you and having fun together! I suppose I got carried away." The wistful smile she wore turned more solemn. "For that I apologize.

Now, about the ones you have left behind, there is something very important you must understand. In time it will be possible for you to see them again. You won't be able to interact with them, but you may watch over them, check on them, and this can be very comforting until the time comes when they cross over too and you can be truly reunited." Her little face was serious again by now. She was certainly expressive, almost transparently so. Beshimi wasn't sure if this would prove refreshing or annoying. Right now though, it was simply amusing. She was clearly trying very hard to be taken seriously, but she was just so little and…cute.

"The important part that you must understand is that you cannot interfere with your loved ones lives. This is why it is best not to try to visit them very soon after crossing over. You must first have attained a measure of release from the life you just finished. Only then can you watch your loved ones without feeling compelled to interfere. If a soul tries to visit their loved ones too soon, it can be traumatic, and can actually slow the growth of their soul because they can become caught in despair." She was speaking gravely by now, but paused before continuing more soberly. "I hope you all can understand this and be patient until the time is right to visit the ones you miss. In the meantime, I can tell you in a general way if someone specific is alright, because it wouldn't do you good to be worried about them until the time comes that you can visit them." The sweet smile returned to her lips and shone in her eyes. "I assure you I will do everything I can to help ease your minds!"

Beshimi decided that was enough information for now. The others must have agreed because none of them questioned Hikari further. There were still so many questions but at the same time, already so much to take in. He was beginning to understand why she promoted such a gentle agenda. He felt unsure if he could keep up with even that. He certainly didn't want to review his life, much less confess it to someone like Hikari.

The plates were growing empty, and their eating slowed. Before she began to take away plates to the kitchen, Hikari suggested they go relax on the alcove balcony. None of them were exactly sure what else to do with themselves, so it seemed a satisfactory prospect. Leaving the dining room, they crossed the main hall and found the alcove again easily. Sitting down on the zabuton, they resumed their tight circle so they could confer quietly.

"I don't know, she seems like a pretty normal woman to me," Shikijō asserted casually. "Everything she says is pretty reasonable. She's not asking anything suspicious from us."

"That's exactly why I don't trust her," Han'nya huffed. "It's too good to be true. We don't belong here I tell you."

"So what is it you want Han'nya?" Beshimi cut in. "Do you _want_ to be cast out of here? None of this makes sense to me either, but I'm certainly not going to beg her to leave."

"What do you propose we do then Beshimi?" Han'nya glared. Beshimi preferred to go along with others' plans if they sounded good. He didn't like being put on the spot like this, but he couldn't let Han'nya get the best of him.

"I for one am going to simply lay low," he grinned, feigning confidence, "and enjoy living in a nice castle and eating good food. I'll avoid Hikari and her agenda for as long as I can." He wasn't sure if this was the best plan, or even what he would definitely do, but it sounded sneaky which he knew would irk Han'nya.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Hyottoko said. "I don't even think I mind going along with her little 'spiritual growth' thing. She's treating us pretty nice. Maybe if we're good to her, she'll keep being good to us."

" _Leave it to Hyottoko to be swayed by a good meal_ ," Beshimi thought.

"I think I'm with Hyottoko on this," Shikijō said. "Let's just be on our best behavior. The lady seems sweet so hopefully she can be patient with a bunch of thugs like us."

"Thugs!? Where?" Hikari exclaimed, with a hand held vertically over her eyes as if looking for something, then came her wind chime laughter. "May I join you?" she asked and stepped out onto the stone floor of the alcove.

"Of course, My Lady, this is your house after all," Shikijō answered affably. The four men shifted a bit to open the circle they were sitting in. Hikari sat down gingerly on a zabuton.

"Yes, I know," she said, "but it is your house now too, and I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to know you still have your privacy." She paused, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, seemingly enjoying the pleasant fresh air. "Anyhow, please tell me, what do you think of it here so far?"

The men all looked at each other in the slight panic which was becoming so frequent today. Everything here was wonderful or course, however, there were still varying levels of mistrust for it amongst the group.

"It's really great here, Hikari-dono," Shikijō ventured, "but to be honest, I think we're all still in shock."

"Hmm." Hikari looked down pensively, the tiniest furrow in her delicate brow. "I suppose that is normal. It may take some time still for you to adjust. Is there anything that I can do to help?" She looked up again and around at each of them when she asked this.

"My Lady," Han'nya's rich voice pierced the air. He had the kind of voice which commanded anyone around him to listen when he spoke, even more so when one knew how infrequently he did speak.

"Just this past evening, I watched these men die one by one. I felt my own body torn apart. We all expected that we would one day die violently, just as we had lived. I expect that they, like myself, had made peace with that fact, and accepted whatever fate awaited us beyond, oblivion being the best case scenario. So you must understand that to wake up in soft grass, to be lead to a grand castle, and treated like guests by an 'Angel', it's all extremely unexpected for us, and puzzling."

Beshimi looked from Han'nya to Hikari, nervously anticipating her response. While Shikijō excelled at buttering her up, Han'nya spoke to her in the same serious, direct, manner which he used with everybody. Would she be offended, angry? To his surprise, she seemed totally unshaken.

"I completely understand," she said soberly. "You have all been through so much, it's true. It's also true that this place is very different from what most people expect. But please believe me when I say, it will get easier. You will grow more comfortable here, and you will come to enjoy all that it has to offer."

Beshimi caught himself nearly getting sucked into her plea. It was those luminous eyes, wet and deep like ponds, and so sincere. Could there possibly be any deceit behind them? Kind, gentle, comforting, he would have to be careful not to fall under their spell.

"Hikari-dono?" Hyottoko quavered. "There is one thing I think we'd all like to know. You say that our Leader still lives, but how? We don't know what happened after Han'nya was hit."

Hikari giggled. "That man's gun jammed!" she chirped cheerfully. "And that made just enough time for that red haired samurai to knock him out!"

They all stared at her in shock. She giggled again. "Do you want to know what jammed it? It was a _little, spiral, dart_!" She annunciated each word with delight.

Beshimi was stricken with the realization. His rasenbyo! He knew he had missed Kanryu, but apparently, not by much.

"So you see," Hikari chimed along, "though you thought you failed to protect your leader, you actually succeeded in saving his life!"

Beshimi closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Waking up in a paradisiacal garden, getting to live in a ritzy castle, none of that brought him as much satisfaction as knowing he had played a part in protecting his Leader. If anything could bring him comfort in the afterlife, it was that knowledge.

"Well," Hikari said as she began to get up, "I had best go begin preparing for dinner. I hope you will join me again!" Then she turned and disappeared into the house.

When they did join Hikari for dinner that evening, it was with much more ease. Was it because they all knew now that they succeeded in their greatest mission, which was to protect their Leader? Was it because they had dared to begin trusting Hikari, and she was proving to be sincere? Maybe she was alright, but Beshimi was still going to be careful around her. He still didn't want to confess his life's sins to her, and he didn't want to get pulled into the mesmerizing depth of her eyes. Though it might feel good, what would be the point? Desire for a woman one can't have is torture, and this was Heaven wasn't it? No, he wasn't going to fall into any of that business. He'd keep his eyes to himself and steer clear, which he managed to do well enough through dinner. Hikari talked and laughed the most with Shikijō and Hyottoko.

When the sun set on their first day in Heaven, it was an unnerving time. Sleep sounded so wonderful after the information overload they had experienced that day, however, they were each a bit nervous about giving in to oblivion. Things were nice here, and that made oblivion much less inviting than before. What if this was all a dream, a vision before the mind blinked out for good? After tossing and turning and fighting sleep while simultaneously wanting sleep, they each gravitated together again, into Hyottoko's big room. Scattered about, reassured by each other's proximity, they finally surrendered to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days came and went, the four Oniwabanshū began to feel safer in this strange paradise, reassured little by little that they were truly there permanently, and this wasn't a cruel joke that would end with them being cast into an eternity of torture. It was still all very hard to believe of course, but it did make sense, especially in the way that the little angel Hikari explained it. This was not like the Heaven the Westerners tried to bring to Japan, where the dead turned to angels and flew from cloud to cloud on white wings, eternally serene. It also wasn't Yumi, the sad, dark underworld of Shinto belief, which the four men were more familiar with, and would have expected as more likely. No, this was unlike any afterlife they had ever heard about. They didn't suddenly know the answers to all of life's mysteries, but Hikari promised they would learn such things in time. They were still themselves, but they felt like the best versions of themselves. It was much like being alive, only better. They felt alive. They breathed, ate, slept. When they trained, they would sweat, and even breath heavier, but it was exhilarating, never tiring. They could feel every sensation, a breeze on the skin, even the hot water of the onsen when they finally felt comfortable enough to venture there for a bath. The only danger here, they began to realize, might be inside themselves. The only pain they could expect would be from facing their sordid pasts, as Hikari had told them they would have to do in order to learn and grow.

So far, Hikari had met each of them alone, and Beshimi guessed she was speaking to them about that exact thing. That was only his assumption though, as he had managed to slip away every time he was alone and saw her coming. When they were all together with her, he hung back, keeping a good distance, except for at meals when he was seated to her left. He couldn't avoid that without being outwardly rude. It couldn't be helped. He never addressed her directly, though he would answer briefly if she spoke to him first.

He was thinking of that exact thing tonight, and wondering how long he could keep it up.

The four men clung close together for the first several days, feeling safer as a unit, but as they grew to feel more secure, they finally began to venture off on their own ways.

After dinner tonight, when Hikari began clearing away plates then disappeared into the kitchen to clean up, the four men lazily discussed what to do with the rest of another evening in Heaven. Han'nya was going back to the library, which he had spent most of the day in already. He had recently said that it was nice to have the time to learn about all the things he had wanted to learn about in life, without the constraints of time. Shikijō and Hyottoko would likely go sit out on the alcove. Many nights after dinner, the whole group, along with Hikari, would go lounge on the zabuton on the alcove and talk about all things, always inconsequential. The evening breezes, the scenery, the idle conversation, it was a good way to wind down, even if the strange little woman was there.

The strange little woman.

Beshimi needed a good run, which almost always took place completely above ground level. Once he took to the trees, he practically flew, feet touching branch between long leaps. His large eyes were good for seeing almost any obstacle, even in the dark, and his reflexes were quick enough to respond instantly, so he could launch himself in any direction necessary to keep going forward. The thrill was exquisite. It had always been, but even more so now in this perfectly restored body. Stealth, speed, silence, these were his specialties as a shinobi, along with shuriken throwing of course. He was never quite sure which he was better at. Though when he really thought about it, he supposed his agility came first. He'd been honing his body since he was but a small child. Learning to travel above ground made him both fast and strong. Pulling himself throughout canopies, his arms became as strong as his legs, albeit wiry looking, which in turn made him a powerful shuriken thrower when he got older. His small size was a boon. Most men expected a small man to be weak. They would underestimate him, having no idea he could create enough force to send his rasenbyo through their flesh.

Shooting through the darkness like a dart himself, he felt perfect, capable, confident, adept. He was built for speed. Maybe he could keep outrunning Hikari indefinitely.

He came to an abrupt yet exact stop on a thick branch about midway up a tree. He had forgotten everything for a moment, even that he had to worry about avoiding Hikari. When he took to the trees, he could lose himself like that. It was like he became pure energy; no thought, no fear, no inhibition. He was the fierce shinobi demon of the night, ready to silently grab someone up into the trees, as he had done in actuality many times. With his large snake like eyes, fierce spikey Mohawk and sinister grin, no doubt most of his victims thought they _had_ fallen prey to a demon.

After taking a few deep breaths, enjoying the way the cool night air filled his lungs, he sat down cross legged on the thick branch, resting his back against the tree trunk. He felt safely hidden from below, and he could see the full moon through a break in the leaves above. The darkness and the silence were refreshing. Because he had stayed so close to the others in recent days, they had become quite annoying. Some time alone would do him good.

So when his ears picked up approaching footsteps, be tensed up for a moment. " _No matter_ ," he told himself. He knew he could be quiet and still enough to go unnoticed until whomever it was had passed. His life had depended on stealth many times, and rarely had he failed. The steps were coming from the direction of the house of course, which he had his back to. He hadn't been out for long, but considering how fast he had been going, he knew he'd gone quite far, farther at least than the garden they had woken up in on the day they arrived. Who could have caught up to him? They would have to have left the house right after him.

He had impeccable hearing of course, as most shinobi do, and he knew the footsteps of his comrades. They were too faint to be Shikijō or Hyottoko. This persons steps were lighter even than Han'nya's.

When he realized it, his eyes widened. Every small hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His face felt hot, despite the coolness of the air. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead then dripped down the narrow path between his eye and his sideburn. _Hikari_. _No!_ If she detected him all the way out here, there would be no way to escape.

She was only a few feet away now from the trunk of the tree he was in. He held his breath. He had to be completely silent. If she passed without detecting him, he would be in the clear and could swiftly head back to the house.

Below him, her footsteps stopped. He caught her scent rising. Green apples. His heart sank to his stomach.

"Beshimi-san?"

He cursed silently. He knew he had to answer her. He'd been caught, flat out. Maybe he could simply greet her and then she would be on her way. He shifted his weight and rolled off of the branch, slicing through the air and landing in a crouching position a few feet in front of her. He stayed in that position for a moment, head bowed, to greet her respectfully.

"Good evening Hikari-dono," he said, before standing straight.

When he looked at her, her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. Even though she detected him, could she still be surprised at how silently and quickly he slipped down to meet her? She only stayed like that a moment though, before her face shifted back to its usual serene smile. He couldn't tell if she was frightened of him, or happy to see him. Maybe she wasn't even sure herself.

She hadn't worn the pure white kimono again since the day they arrived. Tonight she was wearing lavender. The silk and her white hair both shone ethereally under the moonlight. She always seemed to shine, which was probably why she was called Hikari. "Radiance," he thought. Another word that came to mind when he looked at her was "soft". With her long hair that she let hang freely, her silk kimonos, her big gentle eyes, and her little bow lips, she was certainly a pleasure to look upon. No doubt she was even more of a pleasure to touch, not that he thought _he_ would ever find out. He tried not to think about her attributes for that exact reason, but he was still a man, so he couldn't completely help noticing.

"Hello Beshimi-san," she chirped, "I…I hope I am not disturbing you. Were you busy?"

"No, Hikari-dono, I was not busy. Only enjoying the night." He supposed he should be honest and cordial. There was no reason to be rude. He supposed if she asked him to do anything he didn't want to, he could say no. After all, this would be a queer time of day for her to approach him about beginning his spiritual work. But what if she'd caught on that he was avoiding it, and was now trying to pin him down any chance she could?

"I am glad to hear that Beshimi-san. I want you to enjoy yourself here. Actually, I was doing the same thing." She paused, and looked down. "Beshimi-san," she quavered, then looked back up at him, "will you…walk with me?"

As anxious as he was about where this was going, he knew he had to accept. Anything else would be rude, and although she had shown no signs yet of being dangerous, Beshimi still had little idea of what this woman was capable of.

"Certainly my lady," he said with a slight nod. He could be very polite when he had to be, although he was aware his naturally snarling voice always came off as menacing, as did his inadvertent hiss when pronouncing "s" and soft "c" sounds. Hikari didn't seem menaced at all however. In fact, her eyes glistened when he answered. She clasped her hands together in front of her in excitement. "Oh good!" she squeaked.

With that, they took to the path away from the house. Beshimi walked with his arms loosely folded, hands tucked into the opposite arms sleeve. He tried to stand up straight and not slouch. Whether he had any chance with her or not, it wouldn't be polite to slouch while walking with a woman, and he figured he could at least _try_ to be a gentleman. Besides, he couldn't help but feel good about being taller than someone for once. That was reason enough to watch his posture around her. Out of the corner of his eye, he peered down at her and estimated that the top of her head was about level with the tip of his nose. If there were ever a perfect woman for him, she would be it. He'd been with women before of course. He wasn't an innocent young boy. But he'd never had the experience of holding a woman and looking down at her, and he'd always wanted to know what that felt like. A man always wants to feel bigger than his woman, able to shield her, dominate her. He knew he could still do those things, but it would feel so much better with a little woman like Hikari.

He had to stop thinking about things like this, especially walking alone with her in the dark. He noticed that she hadn't started talking about anything. She was simply walking with that serene look on her pretty face. Perhaps she really did just want someone to walk with.

"Hikari-dono, may I ask you something?"

"Why, yes Beshimi-san! Anything!"

"I've always prided myself on my stealth. How did you know that I was in that tree? Did I give myself away somehow?"

"No, Beshimi-san, it is nothing like that. You are indeed very stealthy, and any human probably wouldn't have been able to detect you, but I could because I could feel you."

His eyebrows raised, "Feel me? How do you mean, Hikari-dono?"

"Just like you can see me right now, I can feel other beings near me. I pick up their energy." She said this so matter-of-factly.

"Impressive," he hissed. He had other questions now, like what her range was, and could she tell whose energy she was sensing, but before he could start, she looked up at him and smirked.

"I have a question for _you_ , Beshimi-san."

"Yes, Hikari-dono?" He tensed up again. He didn't like her smirk. She had never done that before.

"When you asked me your question, you said you were using stealth. Why were you trying to conceal yourself from me?"

His eyes widened, betraying his internal panic. He caught himself grimacing too, and quickly tried to ease his face into a collected grin. Twice in one night, he'd been caught. He resigned to simply turn on the charm and be honest with her. He was confident he could smooth this over.

"Hikari-dono," he sighed dramatically, "I suppose I must apologize to you. It's simply that I am not very eager to reflect on my sordid life." To be honest, he wasn't sure how the others could be so calm about it. He was sure at least one of them had something uglier to confide than anything he had done. But for now he would only speak for himself.

"That is fine, Beshimi-san, but is that the only thing you think I want to talk to you about?"

This was not the answer he had expected. An inquisitive "hm" escaped his throat.

Hikari looked sad then. "Beshimi-san, it's true that I am here to help you with your spiritual work, so your soul can grow, but I also want to be your friend. The others and I haven't even begun that work. I've simply been getting to know them."

"What?" he exclaimed. He stopped walking and turned to her completely. Those lousy bastards! It was none of his business what they talked with her about, but they could have at least told him that they hadn't had any serious talks yet. That might have eased his mind a little, and he wouldn't have had to duck and dodge Hikari so hard. He growled, fuming. He might have avoided her anyway though. He knew full well that the spiritual work wasn't the only reason he wanted to keep a distance from her. Her soft beauty unnerved him.

" _Get yourself together man,"_ he thought. " _You don't want to frighten the girl. It isn't her fault you made stupid assumptions."_

Hikari, however, did not look at all frightened by his display of aggravation. Concerned maybe. She simply looked up at him and went on.

"It's true Beshimi-san. And I want you to know that we don't have to start your spiritual work until you feel ready. This is a place of rest as well as growth. Both are equally important. I just want you to know that I care about you, and I want to get to know you and be your friend."

If he were a compassionate man, her plea would have broken his heart. Could she really be as sweet and innocent as she appeared? Everything he expected her to do and say, she defied. " _Collect yourself Beshimi,"_ he thought.

The calm smirk again, "Please forgive me Hikari-dono. I'm simply not used to nice young women wanting to get to know me."

"I am sorry it has been so hard for your Beshimi-san. But I hope that you can trust me in time. Why don't we make an arrangement that will ease your mind? You come to me when you are ready to begin your spiritual work, so until then, you won't have to worry every time I speak to you. Agreed?"

"That sounds like a reasonable agreement. Thank you Hikari-dono," he bowed again slightly.

She smiled for a moment, then looked grave again, "Beshimi-san, I don't ever want you to think of me as an authority figure or someone who will make you do anything. I will never try to make you do anything that you don't want to. That only breeds resentment, and resentment corrupts love and friendship. Do you understand?"

He wasn't sure why she was so concerned about what he thought of her, and wasn't entirely sure if he believed her or not, but he did want this encounter to be over. " _Just play along,"_ he thought.

"Of course, My Lady," he agreed as pleasantly as he could muster.

"Wonderful!" she chirped. "I'm glad we've put this misunderstanding behind us. It is getting quite late now. Shall we head back to the house?"

" _Oh thank goodness,"_ he thought. His night out was cut short but at least this awkward conversation was over, and he'd be able to part ways with her politely when they arrived back home. "Yes, My Lady, I think that would be a good idea."

They turned and started back down the trail to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

After his little talk with Hikari, Beshimi felt much more at ease. He now knew he was in control of when he started his spiritual work, and that was something substantial. A man's got to be in control of something, and he certainly hadn't felt in control of much since arriving at Hikari's. For one thing, he had to admit to himself that he was stricken by a physical attraction to Hikari. It was no great shock or mystery. Everything about her was strikingly beautiful. Any man in his right mind would be infatuated with her on sight. While he couldn't control how his body responded when he saw her, or where his thoughts of her sometimes wandered, he could somewhat control how often and how long he was exposed to her and her ethereal beauty, her intoxicating sweet scent, her gentle voice and manner. Yes, there was plenty to do to stay distracted from all that.

Days were quite full for all four men. When they woke they would come down for breakfast with Hikari, then have tea on the balcony or up in one of their rooms until they felt more awake. Then they might go train until lunch, sometimes skipping lunch entirely and staying out all day. Hikari had been right when she said training here would be satisfying. They each found they were stronger and faster than ever before, and continuing to improve.

Though Hyottoko couldn't do his fire tricks anymore without his flint teeth, he didn't seem to mind very much. He focused on other skills he had let fall to the wayside during the last few years of his life. He even began to slim down and gain some muscle tone. In fact, they were all continuing to look better and better. Maybe it was the training, the good food, and getting plenty of rest. Maybe it had to do with finally being able to relax. The worries they arrived with shrank with each passing day. Even Han'nya was lightening up and smiling sometimes.

They sometimes fished in the lake. Hikari would use what they caught for dinner. There was the library to get lost in, literally and figuratively. Some days they would stay together, but they could also split up and find solitude easily on the expansive grounds. Oddly, though they knew they were dead, they didn't feel at all like this was the end of anything. In fact, they felt more than ever like there was more adventure ahead, and that maybe this was just a nice break.

At the end of full days, Beshimi liked to take to the gardens. After working off any excess energy with a run through the canopy, he would find someplace remote where he could unwind. Far from the house again that night, he found a comfortable spot under a tree to sit. It was a cool, still night, no breeze. All he could hear was a babbling brook a few meters off, and occasionally an isolated cricket or frog. Yes, he was beginning to feel very relaxed. He leaned back against the tree trunk and felt at one with the forest. Just another creature of the night, silent and in repose. Feeling rather drowsy actually, he wondered why he shouldn't just sleep here. No reason not to.

He was just about to close his eyes when suddenly, a bright flash lit up the night, accompanied by a piercing scream. He leapt to his feet in an instant. The bright light had gone, like a lightning bolt, leaving darkness behind again, and the scream had been punctuated. In the clearing ahead, about ten meters away, lay a limp figure. He saw the sheen of pink silk and white hair. _Hikari_?

He sprinted to the figure, closing the distance rapidly. It _was_ Hikari, laying on her back in the grass like a ragdoll, her eyes only slightly open and staring blankly, her head slightly tilted to the side. Clean cuts were scattered all over her, across her pink kimono and her exposed skin. The cuts in her skin were oozing, not with blood, but with light. He kneeled down next to her and leaned in, face to face.

"Hikari-dono," he said loudly and firmly. He had to keep her conscious if she wasn't. He couldn't quite tell, judging by the strange look in her eyes. "Hikari-dono," he repeated, "It's me, Beshimi. I'm going to help you, but you have to tell me if anything is broken."

Her mouth, which was agape, curled up in a weak but noticeable smile. "Beshimi-san," she whispered weakly. "No, nothing is broken."

"Very good," he answered coolly, "because I'm going to pick you up now. I have to get you back to the house to treat your wounds." It wasn't that he couldn't wrap her up right there. If he or one of his comrades was injured during a mission, it was nothing to tear a strip off a garment and wrap up temporarily, but Hikari was no ninja. He wanted to treat her where there was light, and maybe real bandages.

He leaned his body in close to hers and slid one arm under her back and the other behind her knees.

"Can you lift your arms?" he asked. "It'll be easier if you hold on to me."

She squeaked an almost inaudible yes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was surprised by how light she was when he lifted her. He knew she wouldn't weigh much, judging by her size, but she was even lighter than he expected. Must be an angel thing. He stood easily, and started down the trail towards the house at a jog. He could have gone even faster, but he didn't want to jostle her too much. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he could find that out later. The important thing was to get her back to the house safely and begin taking care of all those cuts.

"Beshimi-san," he heard her whisper. Her face was nestled on his shoulder, so her words didn't have to travel far to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. "I'm already healing, but I'll be weak…"

He glanced down just for a moment, not wanting to take his eyes off the path ahead for too long, and sure enough, he caught a glimpse of one of the cuts across her cheek sealing itself up as if from the inside, the light which had been oozing from it extinguishing. More angel magic, most assuredly. He was very much relieved by this. One concern which had been loitering in the back of his mind was having to undress Hikari to take care of all of her wounds. He had been wishing there was at least one other woman here who could take care of that. If he saw what was underneath those shiny silk kimono she always wore, oh it'd be the end of him. He'd rather not know.

He kept his quick pace, despite her wounds now healing themselves, because it was clear she still wasn't well. " _I'll be weak_ ," she had said. He was eager to find out what in Heaven or on Earth could have done this to an angel.

They were coming down the bridge to the door of the castle in no time. Hikari slid one arm down from around his neck weakly and held a palm out towards the door. It opened as they came to it, and she quickly wrapped her arm around him again.

" _I'd better take her straight to her room, and quietly_ ," he thought to himself. " _If the others see her like this, they'll want to know what happened. They'll crowd her, wanting to help of course, but she doesn't need that right now. I'll just put her to bed, make sure she's alright, and I'll ask her about this tomorrow, discreetly of course_!"

Silent and quick as a breeze, he crossed the main room and ascended the stairs, taking them several at a time. All was quiet, and none of the others were about. Good.

Beshimi had never been up the second flight of stairs which lead to Hikari's room. He stopped on a small landing before a magnificent arched double door. It was intricately carved with twisting branches and vines, painted gold. He only stood there a moment before the doors opened themselves and revealed her room.

Larger even than Hyottoko's room, someone could easily live here and hardly ever have to leave. The style was very different from the rest of the house, as it was thoroughly baroque. Red wallpaper was accented with gold gilded over every corner, edge, and seam. Opulent rugs lay between the furniture and the wood floor. To the left of the door was a table with cabriole legs, surrounded by upholstered chairs. To the right was a luxurious red and gold couch, similar to the chaises in the library. This seemed to be a type of parlor, and there was a step up into the rest of the room where her bed sat to the right, and her dressing table and chest of drawers sat to the left, separated by a traditional shoji room divider, a slight hint of Japanese style.

Just as he had noticed on the day they arrived, the room was open to the left and the right, east and west, by large archways which led to balconies. There were heavy red velvet curtains pulled to the side, which he guessed she used to close out the light or the breeze if she wanted. Right now the temperature was pleasantly cool and the air fresh. Though he wasn't too fond of the Western décor, the architecture created a perfect coupling of the feeling of being sheltered and inside, with the freedom and openness of being outside.

Her bed stood out aesthetically, because it looked like a cloud had landed in the room. It was low, fluffy and white, and surrounded by a sheer, white curtain which came to an apex where it hung from the high domed ceiling. There was a strange light which glowed down from that point onto the bed, though he could see no flame or bulb.

All of this he surveyed in only a moment with his large, trained eyes. Out of respect, he quickly slipped off his sandals before entering and started towards her bed. The door closed itself behind him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that.

Hikari had been very still for a long time now, but she finally stirred when he was standing next to her bed. She made a small sound as if just waking up. There was a divide in the transparent curtain, and as he leaned through it to lay her down, she clung to him tighter.

"Beshimi-san," she pleaded, "will you please stay with me tonight?"

" _Absolutely not_!" he thought, but all he could do was stammer.

"I feel safe with you," she whispered.

He began to sweat. Those words were like a dart piercing his chest. But why? Terror and sweetness intertwined, and a strange, primal urge to protect her was rising from somewhere deep inside of him. He stifled a frustrated growl.

"If you wish, Hikari-dono. I'll find someplace to sit and watch over you." He tried to lower her onto the bed again, but she only clung onto him tighter.

"I want you to stay close to me," she pleaded, "you can sleep in the bed with me."

Eyes widened. " _No, no, no, no, no!_ " his brain chanted like an alarm.

"My Lady," he reasoned, "that wouldn't be proper at all."

"I trust you Beshimi-san".

He was stricken. She was bound and determined to get him to stay, and she was pulling out all the stops. Why did she have to say all these things?

"Oh…alright," he finally conceded dubiously.

He thought he heard her sigh contentedly as she finally let him lay her down on the bed.

"Beshimi-san?" she asked with alarm. He hadn't laid down just yet. He had turned away from her and was pulling some things out of his yukata.

"I'm coming, Hikari-dono, but I have weapons on me, and I don't want you to get poked." He placed two knives and his rasenbyo on the table next to her bed, so they would still be close at hand. He was sure he could still take them up quickly if he needed them, which he might. He had begun to feel safe here, but what or who had injured Hikari? And was it still lurking about?

He turned back to the bed, took a deep breath, and slipped down through the opening in the curtain. He lay down on his side, with his head propped on his hand. Maybe if he waited for her to fall asleep, he could leave! Yes, it was brilliant! He was sure he could stay awake that long. Oh, but what if whatever had attacked her came back for her? Well, he could still stay, but he could at least get out of this bed and go sit on the couch or on a chair, or even the floor for that matter. Anywhere but here! This was completely inappropriate, an unmarried man and woman sharing a bed. It wasn't like he hadn't shared a bed with a woman before, but that was different. Those women weren't innocent maids like Hikari likely was, nor were they respected ladies like Hikari also was. He didn't even want to think about what the others would do if they found out about this. Han'nya was likely to kill him, well, hurt him anyway.

Hikari smiled up at him before letting out a breath and closing her eyes. He watched and listened to her breathing. Indeed she was falling asleep. He'd wait a while, until she was sleeping more deeply, to make sure he wouldn't wake her by getting out of bed. He took the opportunity to observe her face. He was always trying not to look at her. Even if he was talking with her, he tried not to look at her too long, lest he be spellbound. He knew it was unwise even now to let his eyes linger upon her, but what else was he to do while he lay there? He was tired, and his restraint was thinning. He was feeling a bit devious, enough to look upon her face and take in all the details, and try to remember them all. The way her bangs lay across her forehead and slightly hid one eye, her long, dark eyelashes, the pink flush on her cheeks and her sun kissed skin, the curving, delicate lines of her smiling lips.

His eyes closed. It should be okay to close them for a moment. He wouldn't fall asleep…

Such blissful warmth pressed against him, he wrapped his arms around it tighter. So soft. What a good dream, to feel so real. There was light beyond his eyelids. He'd try to keep them closed and stay in this dream as long as possible. He could even smell her hair, the sweet, tangy zing of green apples. He dreaded waking up, all these sensations fading, but as he grew more lucid, they weren't fading.

His eyed flew open in panic. " _How could I have let this happen_?" he thought. " _Alright, stay calm. The sun is only just now rising. I can still get out of here before the others realize I'm not in my room."_ He was about to pull away from her, but his left arm, it was under her! What was she going to do when she woke up with him wrapped around her like this? Her back was to him, every surface completely pressed up against the front of his body. In his sleep he must have wrapped his arms around her, believing it all a dream. To make matters even worse, he was hard as a rock. Could the layers of clothes between them keep her from feeling it? Not likely. This was it. She was going to cast him into Hell for sure.

"Beshimi-san," she sighed drowsily. To his surprise and horror, she nestled up against him even closer. "You're still here!" she chirped. "I was worried you might wait until I was asleep and leave."

" _And why ever would I do that?_ " he thought, sarcastically. But instead he said, "Hikari-dono, we should get out of bed. It isn't appropriate for us to be lying together like this."

"Oh, but it feels so good!"

Well, at least she didn't sound like she was going to kick him out of Heaven, but this might be even worse. Could it be that she really didn't understand what was wrong with this? Weren't angels supposed to be innocent and virtuous? Maybe she was _so_ innocent that she didn't see beyond the simple pleasure of physical contact. " _Poor thing_ ," he thought, " _doesn't even know she's in the arms of a fiend_."

"Alright," she finally said when he didn't answer. He was able to let go of her as she sat up. Her hair was all messy, and her kimono disheveled. Seeing her like that, he was stuck by an overwhelming urge to jump her. Instead he clenched his teeth and stifled a growl while sitting up, trying to put some distance between himself and her.

She rubbed her eyes, then smiled at him. "Come out on the balcony with me and have tea. I expect you would like an explanation for what happened to me last night before you found me."

The East balcony was littered with zabuton and other cushions of varying sizes, and had a small hearth near the center. There were two pots already on it, side by side, and cups ready. The light of the rising sun chased the sleep from their eyes as the pots heated. Hikari poured tea for Beshimi, but she poured something else for herself from the other pot, something black. It smelled strong and nutty.

"What is that Hikari-dono?"

She held her cup up to her face with both hands and took a deep breath in, then smiled. "It's coffee!" she chirped. "Would you like to try it?" She held her cup out to him.

" _Oh, why the hell not?_ " he thought. He took it from her, took a sip, and gave it back. It smelled good, but it was strong tasting and bitter! He couldn't suppress a grimace, which Hikari apparently found funny because she laughed hard, lifting a hand to cover her mouth lazily.

"My Lady, with all due respect, I'm not sure how you drink that," he said smoothly, trying to cover his embarrassment of being laughed at.

"Don't feel bad, Beshimi-san. It isn't for everybody. I just like things that are a little bitter," she giggled again, as if at a private joke all her own.

"Now," she said more seriously, "I'll explain what happened to me last night. I am very grateful to you for helping me, Beshimi-san, and I'm glad you were there when I crossed over, although I had hoped none of you would ever know about this. I didn't want any of you to be concerned about me. You shouldn't have to worry about anything while you are here, which is why I make it so that I go away for this work at night, when no one is about."

" _Go away? For work_?" His mind echoed in question.

"Besides being the warden of your Heaven, I am also a Guardian Angel. I have human charges who I watch over and help in difficult times. I can feel them all the time, and I can feel it when they need me. When they need help, I cross over from here to the Earthly plane. You might have seen a bright flash last night. That was me coming back here, passing through the planes. I am happy to do this work, and it is very rewarding to me, however," her smile faded, "I am exposed to certain dangers when I am on the Earthly plane."

"Dangers?" Beshimi echoed. He was rapt.

"Demons." Hikari answered. "Demons are able to roam Earth, just as Angels are, and they can sense me when I'm there. Weaker ones will run away, they know I could defeat them, but stronger ones will be attracted, looking for a fight. I try not to fight. I try to get away as soon as I sense they are coming, but it is hard to be on the lookout for them and focus on my human charge at the same time. A couple of times, a demon has come upon me so fast that I couldn't dodge their attack. And that is what happened last night.

They can't destroy me or drag me away, but they can certainly cause me pain, and they take pleasure in doing so. I can heal quickly from their blows, like you saw last night, but the thing about demons is, they drain your energy. If you hadn't brought me back here, I would have laid in that grass till morning."

She stopped and was looking at him, with a strange quality sparkling in her eyes. He wasn't familiar with it, so it took a moment to identify, but he thought it was admiration. A moment passed and he realized she was done talking. That must have been everything. Was she waiting for his response?

An idea crossed his mind. A crazy idea. There was no way he could propose it. It would mean he would have to be near Hikari much more often, which was the opposite of his plan. No, he would tell her that this was all very interesting and go about his after-life and try to forget that this night ever happened. But when he looked into her eyes to tell her that, he knew he'd made a mistake. Upon seeing the adoration in her eyes, that deep, primal urge from last night rose up again, the same force that made him stay the night and protect her. So while his brain contemplated moving along with his after-life and staying out of Hikari's problems, his mouth was seized by the primal self instead.

"Hikari-dono, will you allow me to make a suggestion?"

"Of course Beshimi-san! Please!" she chirped.

"I must ask a question first. Is it possible for someone to go with you to the Earthly plane?"

Hikari looked puzzled. "Oh, well, yes! As long as that person were in physical contact with me, I could take them there and bring them back."

"What if you took someone with you who could watch your back? You could focus on your human charge, and this… companion could alert you if something were coming. Maybe this person could even hold off a demon for a short time if necessary." As a member of the Oniwaban Group, he was sure he could hold his own against a demon at least for a little while, longer than an untrained man anyway.

Hikari bounced excitedly, "Oh Beshimi-san, that's a great idea! I never thought of that! I think that might actually work! But, who would go with me?"

He took a deep breath. There would be no going back after this.

He turned to face her fully, placed his right fist over his heart, and bowed his head slightly. "My Lady, allow me to accompany you on your trips to the Earthly plane, so that I may serve as your guard." He might be getting himself into big trouble, but he felt a swell in his heart when he said those words.

Hikari clasped her hands together in front of her, her big eyes starry. "Oh Beshimi-san! Do you really mean it!?"

"You would do me a great honor to allow me to serve and protect you." He was aware that even honorable words like these sounded menacing coming from him. He was still getting used to the fact that Hikari didn't seem to be frightened of him in the least. She almost made him feel like a normal person, rather than a fiend, an identity he learned to embrace long ago.

"Oh Beshimi-san, thank you! I know you say otherwise, but you are truly a good man!"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and hoped he wasn't blushing.

"But before you go with me," Hikari stated, "there are some things you must learn. Meet me after lunch today at the training grounds and I will teach you. I only hope that the others do not decide to train this afternoon." She looked troubled. "If they do go train, we can go after dark instead."

"Hikari-dono, that brings up an important point. I don't think we should tell the others about this arrangement. They would want to help, and that is admirable, but all four of us accompanying you may draw even more attention. We _are_ a team, however we all have different skills. Men like Hyottoko and Shikijō are good for hand to hand combat, but what you need most is stealth and observance."

"I understand, and I agree with you. I'm sure that you are more than capable of protecting me all by yourself." There was that dreamy eyed look of admiration again. It made his face feel hot and he wished she would stop looking at him that way.

"Well," she went on, "the others will probably be waking up and heading down to breakfast soon." She looked down at her lovely pink kimono, littered with slits and laughed. "And I'm still in this ruined kimono. That won't do at all!"

"I'll take my leave then now, My Lady." He bowed his head again and sprung up. "Oh, uh, thank you for the tea."

Hikari got up too and gave him a slight bow. "It was my pleasure, Beshimi-san. Thank you again for helping me last night. You took very good care of me."

He bowed again awkwardly, then turned and quietly darted across her room to the door, vanishing like a shadow as he was accustomed to doing when dismissed.

Once outside her large doors, he stood there for a moment and let out a breath. For better or worse, he was in this now. He had a new mission; protect the Angel Hikari. He supposed it was the least he could do for her after she had welcomed him and the others into her home so hospitably. This was the right thing to do. Maybe he could redeem himself after all. Maybe he could be a good man like Hikari thought he was; the good man he hadn't been in life.

But before anything else, he had to go to his room and change clothes. He could still smell Hikari's sweet scent clinging to him. What would the others think? Would they think he had bedded her? The thought made him smirk, and though he knew it was a bad thought, it was only a thought, and his thoughts were only his to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I am certainly enjoying writing it. Just two things. If you are wondering exactly what Hikari looks like, she is pictured in my avatar. I imagine her voice sounding a bit like Yolandi Visser of Die Antwoord. Anyway, on with the story!

Beshimi listened closely to his comrades' conversations throughout the morning, trying to decipher what they planned to do that afternoon. Once he gathered that they were opting for activities other than training, he slipped away to meet Hikari as planned. He knew they were used to his way of vanishing, so it wasn't likely to arouse suspicion.

The training grounds were in a clearing between the edge of the gardens and the untended woods beyond. There was a large dirt circle with a few logs standing upright along one end. On the opposite end was a wall to practice climbing. Ninja didn't need much equipment to hone their skills. In fact, the gardens or the woods themselves would have been sufficient. Adapting to ones surroundings, blending in to the environment, that was the shinobi way.

He had arrived before Hikari as he expected he would. She had been cleaning up from lunch when he left. It was perfect actually. She appeared busy and no one would expect that they were to rendezvous. He easily leapt up the climbing wall and sat on the edge to look out for her. He remembered what she had said that morning as he wondered what he was going to learn today. " _But before you go with me, there are some things you must learn. Meet me after lunch today at the training grounds and I will teach you_ ," she had said. It had been vague, and he wasn't even sure if this lesson would involve physical training. Maybe she chose the training grounds simply for their remoteness and privacy. They were so far that unless someone planned to go there, it wasn't likely anyone would happen to wander by. But he was ready for physical training anyhow, and armed as usual. Though he knew in his mind he was safe there, he couldn't seem to let go of the security of carrying weapons. He had done so all his life. One morning, he did try to leave his room without his knives strapped to him under his yukata or his rasenbyo in his glove, but he felt naked and ended up going back for everything. Even when he slept, they were within reach.

When a bead of sweat formed on his brow under the hot afternoon sun, he hoped this lesson _wasn't_ going to be physical. Though he was conditioned to withstand all manner of discomfort, he typically shed his yukata while training and only wore his trousers, just as the others did. But there was no way he was stripping down in front of Hikari. He decided he'd rather burn up.

Finally he heard her soft footsteps approaching on the path. He felt a nervous excitement when she appeared where the foliage gave way to the clearing. Uh-oh. He'd have to keep a close eye on that.

She was all cleaned up, and no one would ever have guessed she'd been beaten and thrown in the dirt by a demon the night before. She was wearing a lilac kimono today. Shades of purple paired well with her long white silky locks. She spotted Beshimi atop the wall and smiled up as she closed the distance between the end of the path and the dirt circle.

He dropped down from the wall to land in a crouch, then stood and gave her a slight bow. "Good afternoon Hikari-dono."

She gave a small bow back. "Good afternoon Beshimi-san. It appears we should be able to proceed undisturbed. I have much to teach you. Let's hope we are not interrupted."

"I am ready to begin my lady."

"Excellent. The first thing you must learn is how to detect a demon approaching. This is the easiest part of the lesson, and I suspect it will be even easier for you because of your acute hearing and sight. Also, as a shinobi, I expect you have experience working with your ki, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Good. You will be relying on that skill heavily. While we are on the Earthly plane, you must stay in tune with your ki. You may be able to feel a demon approaching long before you see or hear it. You'll feel their dark energy. It manifests as a gnawing feeling in your core. You must stay strong and resist the fear. They are no match for your light energy."

Light energy? He was beginning to wonder if he was in over his head. He always relied most heavily on his physical abilities. He could do energy work, like any self-respecting ninja, but he hadn't excelled at it. He kept a straight face though.

Hikari continued gravely, "If all goes well, detecting them will be all you will have to do. You must stay close to me, because I have to be touching you to bring you back here with me. So stay close to me, and warn me as soon as you detect anything. I will get us back here to safety." She paused. "I understand however, that things don't always go according to plan, so I am going to teach you how to attack a demon if you should have to."

She walked around him and farther into the circle, then turned to face the thick logs standing on the other side. "Stand next to me and face the logs. They will be our targets."

He did as he was told, but she turned to him abruptly and looked up at him pleadingly. "Beshimi-san, the main objective is to simply warn me of trouble so I can get us away. Attacking a demon is a last resort. I need to know that you understand that before we go any further."

He smiled in an effort to reassure her. "Yes, I understand my lady." He was quite sure he hoped as much as she did that he never had to fight a demon, though he wasn't going to tell her that.

She smiled, appearing to trust his words. "Okay. Then let's proceed. Now, face the log there, and choose whatever stance allows your ki to flow most freely." She stood very straight, closed her eyes and held her hands out, palms up. Beshimi stood similarly, but with his feet a bit farther apart. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She took a deep breath in, and as she did, it was as if a breeze were lifting from the ground around her feet. Her kimono rustled, strands of her hair appeared to float, and a point of light blinked into existence above her upturned palms. Rapidly, the point of light grew into a ball of white light, several inches in diameter. She opened her eyes and gazed at it. Holding it there, she turned her face towards him.

"You can do this too, just like I did. Focus on the ki moving through your body, then gather it in your hands. The light of your ki is the only thing that can hurt a demon. It conquers their dark energy. After you've gathered it, you'll simply direct it at them and blast them with it. But first, just focus on gathering it in your hands."

He stared in awe at her and her remarkable ball of light. How would he ever be able to do that? He had never witnessed someone make their ki into an observable force before. It was unheard of!

"Beshimi-san," she continued. "I understand that this may be a lot to take in, but please trust me. On this plane, you have access to power that you could not unlock during your life on Earth. You can do this too, and if you practice, you can one day do it as quickly and easily as I can. Every day that you are here, your light energy grows. Your souls is refined. You become more powerful. You'll be amazed at what you are capable of." She looked back at her orb for a moment and admired it before letting it disperse.

Alright, then. This felt silly, but he would try. She hadn't lied about anything yet and he did believe her. He faced forward and closed his eyes. He stood with his back straight and his palms out, forearms parallel. He took a deep breath in and began to simply feel his ki moving through his body. Once his mind was cleared and he was completely focused on the flow of his energy, he visualized it flowing to his hands. He could feel his palms tingle, and his forearms felt supported, as if he wasn't holding them up himself. None of this was foreign to him, and was fairly easy, but he doubted this was all it took to create an actual ball of light.

Through his eyelids though, he detected light. He opened them just slightly, and shockingly, there in his palms, floated a ball of blue light.

In his shock, he lost focus, and the orb flickered out, but he still felt the residual energy tingling in his palms.

"Hikari-dono! You were right! I did it!" He didn't even care that he didn't hold onto it long. He was simply amazed he had summoned such a thing at all!

Hikari giggled with delight. "I knew you would catch on quickly! It'll only get easier from here. Do it again, and see if you can shoot it towards the posts over there. Visualize the rest of the energy still in your body pushing against the orb and launching it."

Beshimi grinned confidently. He closed his eyes again and focused on his ki. He opened his eyes when he felt his palms tingle, and sure enough the blue orb was there again. It wasn't as big or as bright as Hikari's but it was bigger than his first one. He expanded his range of focus to include the entire circle they were standing in. He marked the log several meters away, then did as Hikari said. The same way the torque of his powerful arm muscles launched his rasenbyo, the remaining ki in his body launched the orb. He exhaled sharply and let it fly.

It only made it about half way to the log before dissipating, but Hikari drew near and put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Beshimi-san, you'll be able to shoot it at long range in no time. You're already advancing fast. Let's take a rest. I have some other things to explain. Then I will leave you here to continue practicing on your own." He nodded.

She walked around him and over to the grass, then sat down with her legs folded under her. He sat cross legged facing her.

"The attack I taught you today can do serious harm to a demon. It disperses their body, and it can take some time for them to reform again. If you have to use it, it should give us plenty of time to connect with each other and leave that plane. But don't expect it to do any damage to the log you are using as your target. Light energy is only damaging to dark beings. You won't be able to damage anything here with it, but it's good to have a target to focus on anyway."

"Hikari-dono," he interrupted, "I noticed that your ki is white, and mine is blue. Why is that?"

"Ki is individual to every person, like a voice or eye color. If you saw Han'nya's or Shikijō's or Hyottoko's, it would probably be different from yours. All Angels have white ki though."

"Ah, I see."

"There are a few other important things you should know before our first trip together," she went on, serious again. "I want to make sure you know as best you can what to expect. Some things might be disorienting. For example, though it may be night time when we leave here, it can be daytime on the Earthly plane. That is due to how I manipulate the time here. As I mentioned this morning, I can make it so that it is late at night here when I go, so that my guardian angel work never interferes with my time with all of you.

Another thing that may feel strange to you is being surrounded by people who cannot see you. My charges don't know that I'm helping them, and no humans can detect us. Only demons and other Angels can see and interact with us. And it's rare that Angels cross paths by chance. If Angels meet, it's usually deliberate and for a specific purpose."

That made Beshimi wonder. Hikari was the only angel he had met. Did she have Angel friends? An Angel lover? Did Angels even have relationships like humans did, or was love and love-making only for humans? He pushed those thoughts aside and tried to focus.

"When we cross back over to come home, we may not be in the exact same spot we departed from. It'll usually be close, but we should be careful. Watch your feet. You may have to get your bearings fast if we are running or in motion when we make the jump. Last night when you found me, I was falling when I transferred, which is why my landing was quite forceful." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled a little embarrassedly.

"I am sure that won't be too difficult for me, my lady," Beshimi said coolly.

"You're definitely very nimble Beshimi-san. I am sure you'll do just fine. I think that's nearly everything you need to know, except…" she hesitated and looked down uneasily.

"Except?" he prodded.

"Beshimi-san, I do feel bad for allowing you to do this. I cannot be destroyed by demons, only injured, and you could be injured by them too. It seems silly to have you put yourself in harm's way to protect me, when I would heal up eventually if attacked. I have to tell you that I'm not exactly sure what they could do to you. If you were injured and I could get you back here, you would heal, but if we were separated while there…"

"Hikari-dono," he interrupted. Hikari had clasped her hands together in front of her chest while she had been talking. His right hand grasped one of her wrists so fast she hadn't seen him move. His rasenbyo hand, it was gloved except his thumb and forefinger. Hikari had sun-kissed skin, but it was still several shades lighter than his own dark skin. He had surprised even himself with this gesture, but the genuine concern for him showing through in the liquid pools of her blue eyes triggered him. He couldn't have her worrying about him. He was the man here, and a member of the Oniwaban Group at that, and he had taken a vow to be her guard. It would be shameful to let her talk him out of this now. He let go of her wrist as quickly as he'd grasped it.

"I apologize my lady, but please, do not worry about me. I lived nearly my entire life in danger, and I'm quite accustomed to it. And if anything should happen to me while we are away, you must get yourself back here immediately. Or else my efforts will have been for nothing."

Hikari didn't answer for a while. She looked up at him, her face a mix of concern and confusion, but there was no hint of defiance. He wondered, in her whole existence of instructing other souls, had anyone else told her how something must be?

"Yes, Beshimi-san," she finally answered tremulously. "If you are going to guard me, I know that I must do as you say too. Though I know much about the spirit world, I do not know much about fighting. I trust your skills, and that you know what is best. I will do my best to align myself with your direction."

Not at all what he expected her to say, he wasn't sure how to respond. He'd never had much interest in being a leader, which was why keeping a low rank was perfectly fine with him. He knew it didn't mean he wasn't skilled. He just wasn't interested in that sort of thing. And certainly no woman had ever trusted herself to his direction. Hikari was always saying such strange things, and those strange things triggered strange feelings. Maybe she was some kind of master manipulator, or maybe she was simply naïve.

"Thank you my lady," was all he said.

"Oh!" she perked up, "I almost forgot, I have something for you!" She reached into her bosom and pulled out a small velvet drawstring bag. "I think you'll really like these! I thought you could use them until you mastered your ki blasts, but you've progressed so fast you might not even need them!"

She held the little bag out towards him. He hesitated then took it. He loosened the opening and plucked one of the things from inside. A rasenbyo!? It looked just like his, only embedded in the spiral was a glittering vein that sparkled when it caught the light.

"They're infused with light, so they'll work on demons!" Hikari chirped.

He was quite overwhelmed now, but he would have to hold it in until later when he could process all this alone.

"Thank you Hikari-dono. They are splendid."

"I'm so glad you like them! Well, I'm going to leave you now so you can continue training with your ki if you like. If you have any questions at all or if you need any assistance, please let me know. I am happy to help. I do not know when I will have to go back to the Earthly plane again, but when I feel the tug, I will come let you know." She stood up and Beshimi stood too out of respect. She looked up at him demurely, "Thank you again Beshimi-san. I already feel safer just knowing that you will be with me." She then turned towards the gardens and disappeared down the path.

Even after she was out of sight, he stood there a while, just staring in the direction she'd gone. He closed his eyes and sniggered to himself. He had been dead-set on keeping a distance between himself and Hikari, and in less than twenty four hours, that entire plan had been completely foiled. Now he was her personal body-guard. His snigger turned into a full blown laugh. He felt a little like he was losing his mind. Maybe he was delirious from the late night last night and all of the events which had passed since. Just when things were starting to feel normal, everything was shaken up again.

He sighed, then turned back to the training grounds. There were still a few hours till dinner, and he was determined to at least reach those wooden posts with his new attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Several days passed before Hikari drew near to Beshimi in passing and whispered in his ear that they would be going to the Earthly plane that night. During those several days he had been stealing away whenever he could to work on the ki technique she had taught him, and he was making very satisfying progress.

Hikari also taught him something else entirely new during that time. One morning after breakfast, as the four men were getting up and leaving the table, Hikari gently took hold of Beshimi's arm. As Han'nya, Hyottoko, and Shikijō made their way out of the dining room, Hikari asked Beshimi quietly, "Beshimi-san, do you have anything planned this morning?"

"I can stay close if you need me, my lady," he answered sincerely. There was nothing he could think of that he wouldn't drop in an instant if she asked him to, though he wasn't going to tell her in those exact words.

She beamed up at him. "Wonderful! I want to show you something. I'll meet you in the library after I finish cleaning up here."

"Alright," he nodded, then hurried away.

He reasoned that it would be easier to simply go straight to the library than follow the others and have to come up with an excuse for splitting off. He was already away from them now and he could easily slip over to the library. The others often lost him in transit this way and they were quite used to it by now. He'd always been solitary and had a mind of his own. They knew this and never took offense or questioned it.

He went to the library, slipped in the door, and quietly closed it behind him, then sat cross legged on one of the red velvet chaise lounges. He still wasn't ready to take advantage of this western furniture by sitting on it in the conventional western way, but it was higher than the zabuton scattered on the floor, and he liked being elevated.

He didn't have to wait very long before Hikari arrived. He stood quickly when she entered, out of respect. She was smiling at him, and he found he couldn't help but smile back. They walked up to meet each other.

"What is it you wanted to show me, my lady?" he asked. His tone with her had changed markedly since the night they walked together in the garden, the first night they ever spoke alone. He had been so suspicious of her then, and a little frightened. He certainly wasn't either of those anymore. He still didn't feel ready to open up to her completely, but he was ready and willing to be genial.

Hikari took him gently by the forearm and began to walk farther into the library. He followed obediently. Being touched and lead by her felt akin to a butterfly landing on him; she surely didn't know how small and delicate she was, yet she affected him just the same. She led him to a large, dark wood thing that looked like a table but was irregularly shaped. It had a bench on only one side, the side that had a row of ivory keys, and a stand which propped up an open book at an angle.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe once or twice. It's a piano, right?"

"Yes, that's right!" she chirped excitedly. She stepped around the bench to sit on it in the western way, with her calves dangling off. Her little sandaled feet didn't reach the floor. She patted the wood next to her and looked up at him. "Sit here," she invited.

He felt himself grimace before quickly getting it under control. He was getting nervous. What did Hikari mean to do? He pushed through his anxiety and stepped around the bench to sit to her right. The bench wasn't large, so he had to sit close, almost touching her. He also couldn't sit cross legged like he was most comfortable. He had to sit the same way Hikari was sitting.

He felt awkward until those big blue eyes looked up at him. "You definitely don't have to do this if you don't like it, but I think that you might. You're so smart, and skilled with your hands, and I'm sure you have very refined hearing. That's why I think you'll be good at this."

His face felt hot and he was sure he was probably blushing. " _She thinks I'm smart_?" he wondered.

She lifted her tiny right hand and with one finger, pushed down on a key near the middle. The note rang out strong, yet smooth and pleasant. "This is a C," she said, then pointed to a little symbol in the book; a little sideways oval below a row of long, horizontal lines. "It looks like this," she said.

She went on to show him many more notes. He tried to remember the sound they made and what they looked like on paper. He was quiet nearly the entire time, simply observing with rapt attention. They spent the rest of the morning together on that bench, Hikari teaching him the basics of playing the piano. His heart beat fast when she showed him how to hold his hands over the keys, because she took his hands in hers and positioned them correctly. He felt a thrill the first time he played a set of notes and they made a coherent melody. Maybe Hikari was right. He might be good at this after all. By the time they stopped he decided he would try his best at this. He felt a tug deep in his heart, gratitude to her for wanting to show him this and believing he could do it.

Now he had another activity to steal away and practice. His days were even busier than before, and Hikari and her companionship became a more regular occurrence in his daily life. As he went through books of sheet music, he would sometimes have to go find her and ask what some unfamiliar symbol meant. She was always happy to explain and would usually accompany him back to the piano to demonstrate. Without fail, he observed that she was always kind to him, always patient, and generous with her time.

She had been correct about him being good at playing the piano. He memorized the notes easily, and had a good ear for rhythm and tempo. His hands were quick and precise and could be forceful or gentle, whichever the particular piece called for. At first he had to concentrate quite hard, but after a while he didn't. That was when he began to really feel the spirit of the music, and he realized that it always made him think of Hikari in some way or another. Fast, spirited pieces provoked his infatuation with her, his excitement when she was near him or touched him. Slow, melancholy songs reminded him of the gravity of his desire for her. Certain sensual melodies made him imagine coming upon her and ravishing her.

It went without question that she couldn't know how he felt. He was sure there was no way she could possibly be attracted to him too. He tried to fight these feelings but the problem was, they felt good. While it hurt to think that he would never have her, the excitement of his secret attraction was equally intoxicating. And just like anything else intoxicating, it pulled him under more and more. It wasn't a bad situation either, he realized. He saw her frequently, and she was unfailingly kind to him. He could live with this as long as he never demanded anything more. He knew he could never allow himself to cross the line. If he tried to make anything happen beyond friendship, he could lose everything. If he ever dared to tell her how he felt, or touch her too intimately, he feared she might recoil and push him away. No, it was better to leave things as they were and be able to be close to her for always.

Hikari though, did not make this easy.

One afternoon he was in the library at the piano, finishing up one of his favorite songs. It was intense and darkly powerful. In the instant the last notes rang out, he caught Hikari's scent before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. It was good that he smelled her before she touched him, or his ninja reflexes might have taken over. He was a bit ashamed she had been able to sneak up right behind him, but he had been so entranced by the music.

"Oh Beshimi-san!" she gushed. Her chest was pressed against his back and her cheek pressed against his ear. "You're getting so good! It's too bad we can't dance at the same time."

Gently, letting her arms slide off, he stood as he always did when she entered a room or approached him. "Dance?" he echoed, as he stepped from around the bench.

"Oh yes!" Hikari answered excitedly, her big eyes starry and bright. "Did you know that western people have entire rooms made just for dancing?" She was talking fast now, as she often did when excited about a subject. "'Ball rooms', they call them. And the women wear big flowy gowns and they twirl beautifully! And when the men and women dance together they stand very close, like this." She stepped closer to him and laid one tiny hand on his left shoulder, then took hold of his right wrist to position his arm out to the side, bent at the elbow, palm up with her hand on top. It all happened so fast he couldn't react except to go along. The close proximity, her warm, soft palm in his, he felt a heat wave engulf his body from his toes to the top of his head.

"Oh isn't it romantic?" she beamed up at him. "Oh! I forgot this part." She took her hand off his shoulder, grasped his left wrist and placed his hand at the small of her back. " _Oh God_ ," was all he could think. This was simply too stimulating.

Thoroughly overwhelmed, and sure his face was red, he stammered. "R-romantic? Um, Hikari-dono, why would you want to dance with the likes of me?" His tone was jokingly self-deprecating, though he wasn't sure it was effectively hiding his nervousness.

She looked up at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I want to dance with you?" Sometimes he was sure she didn't understand humor, as she appeared to take everything seriously.

"Well, uh, wouldn't you rather dance with a handsome man?" He cursed himself after asking, realizing he just opened himself to be very hurt by Hikari, depending on how she answered. But it was the question he was thinking, and he was so caught off guard by this whole encounter that he didn't have time to think.

She looked up coyly through the bangs that framed her eyes. "I think _you're_ handsome, Beshimi-san."

"It isn't nice to lie, Hikari-dono." He was convinced she was only trying not to hurt his feelings now. Gently, he took a step back and let go of her hand and her waist. The pain of backing away from her was damn near physical, but he was beginning to worry about what might happen if he kept holding onto her, especially if she continued her sweet words, however untrue they might be. Did she have any idea what she was getting into, flirting with him like this? That damned angelic innocence of hers probably ensured that she had no idea.

"But Beshimi-san," she pleaded, "I cannot lie. It is not in my nature."

His brows knit while he looked at her for a moment. Unless she was lying about that too, she was completely serious. However, it didn't matter. Even if she was sincere, it was only because of her simple nature. She was simply misguided. All she needed was to see a truly handsome man and then she would have better judgement.

"Besides Beshimi-san, you are my friend," she smiled warmly. "It would be fun to dance with you. Don't you think we would make a nice looking pair?"

The anger he'd felt about being patronized fled quickly. He simply couldn't stay angry with her. Her soft manner diffused it. He closed his eyes. " _Don't be difficult_ ," he thought to himself. He truly wanted to get along with her.

"Yes, my lady, I'm sure we would," he answered softly. "I should feel honored that you would think of such a thing. Thank you for your compliment earlier as well, about my progress with the piano. Was there something you needed me for?" He was referring to why she had come looking for him. So far, though they were together often, it was facilitated by either their trips to the Earthly plane or his questions about playing the piano.

"I did come to tell you that we'll be going to the Earthly plane tonight. But when I heard you playing so passionately I guess I got sidetracked!"

He couldn't help but smile. "Alright my lady. I will meet you tonight then, in the usual place."

"Are you going to play more? There's still some time until dinner. I would very much like to sit and listen if you don't mind."

His face felt red hot again. Playing alone was one thing, but playing while someone was listening was different. So far, no one had actively listened to him play yet. The others might have heard if they were passing by the library, but they hadn't come in. And Hikari of all people, the one he poured his heart out into the music for, actually listening? But what could he say? It would be rude to deny her.

"That would be just fine," he tried to answer coolly, though a sweat bead formed near his temple.

"Oh good!" she chirped. She walked over to the chaise lounge and reclined on it casually. He took a mental snapshot of her like that. The way her silk kimono draped over the curves of her body, the way her hair lay across her shoulders and the arm of the chaise, it was little moments like that when she really incapacitated him with her beauty, and she didn't even know it. He bit his lip and sat back down at the piano.

Which song should he play for her? There was one that was bright yet melancholy, and it was one of his favorites lately. The lyrics, which he didn't pay much attention to since he certainly wouldn't dream of trying to sing, were about the desperation of unrequited love. Surely she didn't know that though. Perhaps in this way he could express his feelings to her without actually telling her. She could know what he was feeling inside by listening to this music, but it wasn't an explicit confession. He flipped to the page in his sheet music, positioned his hands over the keys and took a breath to steady himself. He had been worried he would make a mistake in front of her, but once he started, muscle memory took over. Soon he was as comfortable as when he was playing to the empty room, and he poured his heart into the music for Hikari. He played to show his gratitude for giving him this gift. He played to show her that he was doing his best at it. Mostly though, he played for her how he truly felt, which he knew he could never tell her with words.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari and Beshimi typically met well after dark to make their visits to the Earthly realm. There was a small clearing at the base of one of the gardens' many waterfalls which was densely surrounded. It offered privacy but was big enough that they felt fairly safe transferring back there. They weren't likely to hit a tree or a rock if they had to come over in a hurry.

They went every few days, sometimes even less frequently. Hikari's charge was a young girl named Akiko. Her mother had died when Akiko was small, and her father was a cruel, angry man. Akiko worked hard to take care of the home in her mother's stead, and as she grew older she grew stronger. Hikari confided to Beshimi that when Akiko was younger and more fragile, she had to visit every day. Akiko was nearly a teenager now, and despite the difficult circumstances, she appeared to be turning into a level headed, robust young woman.

Hikari couldn't interfere too much. Every turn of Akiko's journey held meaning, no matter how painful. Hikari lamented that she couldn't make everything easy for Akiko, but she could certainly help in some ways. She could facilitate certain serendipitous occurrences which helped Akiko stay hopeful, like placing an inspiring phrase in her path, something that she might have needed to hear at just the right time. Hikari could arrange little simple pleasures for Akiko to come upon, like a free sweet or a pretty item. Hikari could also keep Akiko safe as long as that was part of Akiko's journey. Once, when Akiko's father was particularly angry and tried to hit her, Hikari was able to make him stumble and fall instead, though it took a lot of Hikari's energy to make it happen.

Beshimi still didn't understand what the cosmic purpose of human suffering was, but he only had to watch Hikari care for Akiko to tell that Hikari did all she could for the girl. Even though Akiko had no idea Hikari was there, Hikari loved Akiko very much.

The first several times that Beshimi accompanied Hikari, their trips were uneventful as far as demons were concerned. Akiko lived in a modest home on the edge of Tokyo. While Hikari went inside, Beshimi would stand guard outside, usually sitting on the roof, hiding in the shadows of the nearby trees, watching the woods for movement. If they had to follow Akiko somewhere, he stayed at Hikari's back. She didn't always see him when he went into stealth mode, but he assured her he was always close and could get to her quickly. While it was important for him to completely survey their surroundings, he insisted it may also be important that he stay unseen by a demon; the element of surprise. He guarded Hikari just as seriously and professionally as he would Lord Aoshi. He was like a shadow, a deadly shadow.

Beshimi had his first encounter with a demon about two moons into acting as her guard. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever see one at all. He hoped that maybe he wouldn't. It was night time in the Earthly realm, and Akiko's father was in a bad state. Hikari was in the house, making sure Akiko didn't get hurt. Beshimi usually tried not to eavesdrop. If Hikari chose to confide in him, he listened, but he respected her privacy and left her to her work. Besides, standing guard was preoccupying enough anyway; watching everything, listening for anything, staying quiet and hidden. He must have been doing a good job too, because it was clear that he caught the thing off guard, much to its chagrin.

Peering out from his hiding place in the shadows, Beshimi felt the sinking feeling Hikari had described when she had first educated him about demons. It wasn't so strong that he couldn't tolerate it though, and he kept his large eyes on the tree line. The black thing that crawled out from the brush walked on all fours. It was shaped like a boar but had no face on the end of its neck. Its body didn't look solid, as if it were composed of thick smoke. The way it moved was too fluid, like it didn't have bones, or like they were all broken but it was supported by some other force.

He waited to see if it would turn and leave or continue towards the house. No need to call attention to themselves just yet if this thing had simply happened by. Although its appearance was unnerving and unnatural, it didn't appear threatening exactly. It was more like a dumb animal. The thing rooted about for a moment at the edge of the yard, then lifted its thick faceless neck at attention.

" _It knows she's inside_ ," Beshimi realized. Sure enough, the creature started towards the house.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you," Beshimi hissed. It stopped abruptly and lifted its neck in his direction.

In its simple brain it registered shining snake-like eyes hanging in the shadows, then leaning out of the shadows, dangerous looking spikes atop a head, and a wicked grin.

Before the thing could react, Beshimi had slid two of his special rasenbyo into his palm and launched them right at the creature's chest. It cried out hideously, an unearthly wail, from where Beshimi didn't know as the creature had no mouth to be seen. Silvery veins spread from the chest throughout its body, before the creature itself convulsed then erupted into a cloud of black smoke which quickly dispersed.

"Beshimi-san!" Hikari called up from the doorway. "What is happening? I heard a demon!"

Beshimi chuckled with satisfaction before dropping down from the roof. He had barely even exerted himself and killed his first demon, successfully protecting Hikari.

"There _was_ a demon, but I've taken care of it Hikari-dono. You're safe," he assured her confidently.

Hikari still looked troubled. "Its shriek will likely attract more. We had better-"

Beshimi picked up sound from around the corner of the house, something large approaching fast. Another one of those things burst forth from around the corner. It was twice the size of the other one and charging at them full speed. Beshimi lunged at Hikari, grasping her against him while leaping out of the beast's path. There was the bright flash that came when they crossed planes. They were in physical contact, so Hikari could bring them both over. He saw the grass of their garden clearing coming up fast to meet them. They had come in too close to the ground, and he couldn't get his feet under him to hit the ground running.

"Hold on to me, tightly!" he instructed her hastily. Holding Hikari tight against his body with both arms, one hand cradling the back of her head, he threw his weight into his shoulder. It would be better to hit the ground rolling than to simply crash into it. He knew how to control his body when airborne well enough that it didn't even hurt so much when they made impact. His shoulder skimmed the ground then they rolled several times. When they finally lost momentum and stopped, it was Beshimi who was on top. He had wrapped his body around her, but had he shielded her from impact?

"Hikari-dono! Are you alright?" He lifted himself up on his knees and one hand, the other hand still cradling her head. Her eyes were wide and she looked pale. "Hikari!? Are you hurt?" he asked her again, more desperately.

"Uh, no!" she said with a start. "I'm not hurt at all…" Her wild, wide eyed expression turned coy and some color flushed back into her cheeks. "…thanks to you Beshimi-san."

Perhaps it was because they were no longer in immediate danger and Hikari was apparently uninjured that he was suddenly very aware of her arms still wrapped loosely around his waist, the fact that he was still on top of her, that she was lying beneath him on her back in the grass, and they were completely alone in the entire garden because it was the middle of the night…

He quickly hopped off of her and crouched at her side, sliding one arm behind her back to help her sit up, so that when he let go of the back of her head it never touched the ground. He took a step back, still crouching, just to put a safe distance between himself and her.

He looked down and his brows furrowed. "My lady, I apologize. I became cocky after destroying the first demon, and I let my guard down. I promise that I will guard you more diligently from now on."

"But Beshimi-san, you kept me safe. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. This is dangerous work, I know that. We're bound to get knocked around a little from time to time."

"But still, you had to cut your visit short."

"Yes, but what matters most is that we got away safely. You kept watch for me, and when the demons came, we were able to leave before being attacked by them." She smiled, "You fulfilled your duty Beshimi-san."

"Will Akiko be okay?"

"Yes, I do not sense any distress coming from her now. The worst of her trials are over for tonight."

Beshimi stood and held his hands out to Hikari. "Let's get you home. I'm sure you're tired." She put her tiny hands in his and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Her face still looked flushed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They started towards the path, side by side. "Beshimi-san? May I…hold onto you? I'm a little more tired than I thought."

"Uh-of course, my lady. Please, do anything you need."

She slid her arm around his and clung closely to him as they walked slowly.

"I could carry you and get you home quickly if you like," he offered curtly.

"Oh, ha! That's okay. I'm not in a hurry. It's a nice night to walk."

"Well, if you change your mind, simply say so."

They walked on in silence for a moment.

"You know Beshimi-san, you don't have to refer to me as 'my lady' and 'Hikari-dono'. You could just call me by my name."

He grinned in amusement. "Typically only lovers call each other only by name, my lady."

"I _do_ love you Beshimi," she said nonchalantly.

"I don't think you understand Hikari-dono. You love me as a friend, the same way you love the others, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…" How was he going to explain this? Did Hikari know anything about human relations? She'd been watching over humans for a while he presumed. She had to have seen _something_ at some point. "Lovers have a different relationship than friends do. They do things that friends don't."

She was looking up at him, her beautiful blue eyes clueless. "Like what?"

"Uh, well," he stammered, "um, I'm not sure if I'm the one who should be explaining this kind of thing." Sweat beads formed on his brow and he rubbed the back of his head with the free arm Hikari wasn't holding onto.

"If you don't feel comfortable that's okay." He could make out a tinge of disappointment in the way she said that. Now he felt bad. He thought for a moment.

"I'll call you just Hikari if you like," he conceded.

"Oh good!" she chirped, instantly perking up. "Can I call you just Beshimi? I get tired of saying Beshimi-san all the time."

He couldn't help but grin a little. She was simply too endearing. He was quite sure she could get whatever she wanted from him, and he felt fine with that.

"If you wish…Hikari." A shiver went through him to speak her name with such familiarity. He prided himself on having no illusions about the nature of their relationship. He reminded himself often that she was the lady of the house and he was her servant, her guard. He'd continue to remember that too, but it thrilled him nonetheless to call her by her name alone, as if she were his woman.

When they reached the house it was completely quiet as they expected. On the second floor landing, at the foot of the steps going up to Hikari's room, she turned to him and looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"Beshimi, thank you for protecting me. Tonight could have ended so much worse if you hadn't been there. Your quick action and skill are what got me back here safely. I knew that I could rely on you."

"Hikari…" He didn't know what to say. Her words filled him with pride, but also invoked his desire to protect her even more, for always. Before he could say anything further, Hikari pushed herself up on her toes and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Beshimi!" she chirped, then turned and hurried up the stairs. Stunned, he could only stand there and watch her go. One hand slowly floated up to his cheek where her little pursed lips had made contact. He felt so giddy he thought he might pass out. He closed his eyes and sighed, then headed to his room. He wasn't sure if he would sleep well tonight or not sleep at all. It was late and he felt tired, but he felt exhilarated at the same time.

His futon was already laid out. He had laid it out before leaving to meet Hikari, knowing he would likely want to lay down immediately once they got back. They usually got back quite late. He undressed and slid in under the cover, but suddenly, he felt fully awake and uneasy.

Hikari's room was wide open. The wide archways on each side; it was very…vulnerable. He kept seeing the horrifying beast from earlier charging at them, at _her_. The small one had known she was in Akiko's house without even being able to see. Hikari had said they were safe here, right? He lay there, eyes wide open, wracking his brain as to whether or not she had ever mentioned if demons could come here. He tried to reason with himself that they could not, but he didn't know that answer for sure. He sighed when he realized that he wouldn't be able to rest unless he knew for certain that Hikari was safe.

But he couldn't simply go up there and knock on her door! She would think he'd gone mad. Or even worse, she might welcome him in! It was a likely possibility since she seemed to trust him whole heartedly while being completely oblivious to the lustful nature of men. No, he couldn't risk that. He didn't trust himself to lay next to her again and innocently sleep. What if he lost himself and took her? What if she, not knowing any better, yielded to him? The very thought made his whole body burn, but what would happen after that? How would he explain to her what they had done and what it meant? What would happen if he deflowered an angel? Would she become damned? Would he?

No. He couldn't ever touch her. He loved her too much to risk the consequences.

His racing thoughts stopped dead. He repeated the last thing he said to himself.

" _I love her too much to risk the consequences_. _I…I love her. I love Hikari!_ "

He knew it to be absolutely true, and he felt two very different things within his heart. The first and most powerful feeling was overwhelming joy. The second was a weak, last ditch measure of foreboding, which was quickly swept away on the flood of intoxicating surrender.

Whether he could ever touch her or not, he had to protect her, and he couldn't sleep tonight thinking about her big windows, not after he had seen that beastly demon and the way it had come at her. He slipped out of his futon and quickly dressed. He was only one man, but he was a member of the Oniwabanshū, and he felt like he could slaughter an army of demons if he was protecting Hikari. He knew what he needed to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Beshimi slipped out of his window and silently made his way up to the third floor in a series of nimble leaps and a little climbing. This kind of thing was nothing he hadn't done a thousand times before on even more difficult structures. Perhaps it was his own ease in getting to Hikari's balcony which had made him so worried about her. If he could get to her, perhaps a demon could too. Maybe not the primitive creature they had encountered that night, but were there other, more advanced types?

He pulled himself up over the stone balustrade where it met the wall of the house. There was about a meter of wall between the ledge and the doorway into Hikari's room. No light was coming from inside. He crept closer to the doorway, clinging to the wall, then peeked inside.

In the center of her big white cloud of a bed, the angel slept peacefully. He had only intended to make sure she was safe, then stand guard from the balcony, but he stood there for a moment, transfixed. He had so few opportunities to feast his eyes on her freely. He could never look at her as much as he really wanted to, even when they were together. He had to avert his gaze, cherish the quick glances, or else she would realize for sure that he wanted her. This opportunity was too rare to pass up. He knew it was wrong, an invasion of her privacy, and he felt ashamed and creepy, but he couldn't resist the pull.

Staying out of the moonlight which spilled into her room, he took a few steps inside, just close enough to see her in a little more detail through the sheer curtain encircling her bed. She was laying on her side facing his direction, and hugging a pillow. Her long white hair streamed around her carelessly, gleaming. Her blanket appeared to have been covering her at one point, but was now pushed aside, revealing her body which was clothed in a strange little gown. It was nothing like the traditional Japanese house robes that most people slept in. The material was thin, white, and had the shine of silk. It had no sleeves, just thin little straps that went over her shoulders. It was tight in the chest, clinging to the curves of her breasts. The hem was short, revealing nearly the entire length of her legs.

His face flushed and he quickly backed out of the room to the safety of the balcony. Leaning back against the outside wall, he took a deep breath. The cool night air somewhat alleviated the heat rising through his body. His heart was racing. It had been a mistake to take a closer look at her. He had been greedy, and now he'd have to withstand the torture of what he could not unsee. Hikari was beautiful even in the modesty of kimono, but up until now he only had a vague idea of what her body might be like. Now he knew for sure that her body was formed as perfectly as her face. Though short in stature, the height of a child, she was built better than any grown woman he'd ever seen. He let out a sigh.

Hopping onto the balustrade, he sat, cross legged with his back against the wall of the house. He folded his arms, each hand tucked into the sleeve of the opposite arm. This was where he would sit for the night, like a gargoyle, guarding the precious angel inside. Unfortunately, the other balcony would have to remain unguarded, but he was sure he would hear anything rustling around over there, especially if something entered the room and got closer to Hikari. Yes, this spot would have to do.

His heart rate began to relax back to normal. He reflected on the eventful day it had been. He saw his first demon, killed it, and protected Hikari for the first time from another demon. Hikari had rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. His lips curved into a grin when he remembered it. Perhaps the most important thing that had happened today though was that he realized he was in love with her. That propelled him to come watch over her tonight, and as a consequence, he had seen her in her scanty night gown.

Being in love with her, it was only natural that he longed to make love to her. He felt indecent for a moment, thinking such things while sitting on the opposite side of the wall from her as she slept, unaware that he was there. But he was protecting her after all, and she didn't have to know about his secret desires. He loved her with his heart more than he loved her with his body. Being close to her was all he would ever dare to ask for. But if he could never touch her, dreams would have to do.

His desire was so much more than basic lust. If he had the chance to make love to her, he'd make it good for her. He wouldn't be selfish. He would be gentle, generous. She was innocent no doubt, and he would touch her with the reverence of a disciple touching something truly holy. He would worship her, please her, and offer her everything he had. He hadn't been a philanderer in life, but as long as he had passion like this guiding him, he couldn't go wrong.

He could still see the way her gown draped over the curve of her hips. He wanted to run his hands down her sides, let them ride that curve, in at her slender waist, and back out down her hips. Those shapely, smooth legs, he wanted to be tangled up in them, with her soft breasts against his chest.

His heart was racing again and he felt hot all over. He had to stop now. He was so hard it was almost painful. He took slow deep breaths and focused on the cool air filling his lungs. He began to calm down, but consequentially, his eyelids began to feel heavy. It _was_ very late, and he _was_ tired. Maybe closing his eyes for a moment would be okay. Even if he fell asleep, he'd definitely wake up before Hikari. He always woke up the earliest out of anybody in the house.

Every time he blinked, his eyes stayed closed longer.

Yes, even if he fell asleep, he was on the East facing balcony so he'd see the sun before anyone. He'd wake up and slip away and Hikari would never know he had been there.

His eyes closed.

Light filtered through his eyelids. He opened them. Panic. The sun was up too high. He heard a rustle on the balcony to his right.

"Good morning Beshimi!"

"BA!" He screamed and jumped, then fell clean over the edge of the balustrade.

"BESHIMI!" Hikari jumped up from her Zabuton where she had been sipping her coffee and watching him sleep and ran over to the balustrade. She leaned over it and saw that he was hanging on, gripping the balustrade columns near the bottom. "You're okay!" she chirped. She stepped back as he quickly pulled himself up to lean over the balustrade, feet between the columns.

"Good morning Hikari," he grinned nervously, sweat breaking on his brow. He was thoroughly embarrassed, not just that she'd caught him on her balcony, but that she'd frightened him enough for him to fall off. "I understand that this must look very…strange, but I assure you I can explain!"

To his surprise, Hikari just smiled. "Well, at least come all the way onto the balcony. I'm having coffee and I've made tea for you!"

"You're too kind, Hikari, truly."

She sat back down near the hearth while he hopped over the balustrade, then sat on the zabuton near her. She poured him tea and he observed that she was still in that scanty nightgown. Her routine must be to wake up and come straight out here for coffee. And why wouldn't she? Normally, no one would be around to see her. Since he wasn't supposed to be here, he knew he couldn't expect her to cover up just for him. These were her private quarters after all. He'd just have to try to ignore her enticing body so exposed by that gown. Where in Heaven did she get that thing anyway?

"Hikari, uh, you're not angry?"

"No, Beshimi! Why would I be angry?" She asked sincerely.

"Well, I just don't want you to feel like I invaded your privacy or something…"

"I trust you Beshimi. Plus, I think I already know why you're here." She smirked.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I think you came to watch over me. Seeing a demon for the first time must have been unnerving for you."

He sighed with relief. Bless her innocent little heart. "You're correct Hikari. I couldn't remember if you ever mentioned whether demons can reach this place, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I made an oath to protect you, so I felt I had to come. I tried to guard you without disturbing you. I apologize that I fell asleep on the job." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. He knew he was sugar coating things, but he wasn't lying. In fact, it didn't sound so awful when he put it that way.

"Please, Beshimi, I should be the one to apologize to you." Her little eyebrows knit together as she spoke. "I never did tell you whether demons could come here or not. I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry that I caused you to worry." She smiled then. "But we're perfectly safe here! They can't come here at all!"

"That's great news!" That meant he wouldn't have to come near her room again, which was probably good considering the effect she had on him and the excruciating night he'd had on her balcony.

"Beshimi," she said seriously, "I am very grateful that you feel so loyal to me. It makes me feel like you don't treat this like it's just a job. I trust you with my life, and…" she looked at him demurely. "I want you to know that if you ever feel the urge to come watch over me again, you don't have to sit all night on the hard stone balcony. There's plenty of room in my bed."

He could have fallen over, but he just grinned nervously. "Well, now that I know demons can't get to you here, there shouldn't be any need for that!" he said with strained cheer. "But…thank you anyway!"

"I suppose that's true. But still, you're welcome here anytime, Beshimi. I enjoy your company. We don't have to only see each other when there's a reason to. We could simply watch the sunrise together, anytime you like!"

He felt stricken. How could she be so open about her feelings? He wasn't used to it, because people didn't do that where he was from. He had never met anybody like her, and he wished he could be like her, but pride and tradition didn't allow it. No matter how kind she was to him, he was still afraid that if he returned her openness and affection, she would reject him. But maybe he could try just a little, for Hikari.

"I enjoy your company too, Hikari," he admitted.

"I'm happy to hear that. You seem so tense most of the time. I really do want us to be friends," she said sincerely.

He wasn't sure what to say. She had noticed his tension? He thought he had done well in maintaining a neutral visage. He was friendly to Hikari, but not too friendly, always reminding himself that he was only her servant. What kind of woman was she, that she could see through him this way? And did she mistake his tension for aversion? He certainly didn't want that. But if she was so perceptive, was it possible that she knew how he _truly_ felt? His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.

"I suppose it's about time for me to go down and get breakfast ready," she said, gazing off at the rising sun. It was slowly illuminating the expansive gardens which lay below. She took the final drink of her coffee cup and began to stand.

"Um, Hikari?"

She stopped while turning towards her room. "Yes, Beshimi?"

"May I help you?"

"You want to help me prepare breakfast?" Her big eyes were surprised.

"During my time at the Aoiya, I cooked often. I promise I won't be a hindrance." He realized that didn't really answer her question. Hikari kept saying she wanted to be friends, and he truly wanted it too, but that would require him to venture out of his comfort zone. He closed his eyes before going on, brows knit, but smiling, "I would very much like to help you."

She clasped her hands together in front of her excitedly. "That would be wonderful, thank you Beshimi! I'll meet you in the kitchen after I'm dressed!" She skipped away into her room before he could stop her. He promptly looked the other direction. Was she going to start changing while he was still here? He sighed. Silly, innocent girl. Well, there was no need for him to cut through her room in order to leave anyway. He slipped away over the balustrade just as easily as he's come over it the night before. This was better anyway. There was no chance of anyone seeing him come down the stairs from Hikari's bedroom door. To anyone who didn't know better, it would look like he'd just woke up and come out of his own room.

He changed into fresh clothes, then made it to the kitchen without any interference. He wondered for a moment what the others might think as they came down to the dining room and found that he was already there and in the kitchen with Hikari. It was common for them to come down before breakfast was ready, and they would sit and drink tea while waking up. " _It's none of their business anyway,"_ he thought, " _and the truth is, when it comes to Hikari, I don't care what they think. I'll always put her first. I can't help it. I love her."_

When she arrived in the kitchen, bright eyed and bouncy, he forgot about all of his worries. Working next to her, looking at her, listening to her, laughing with her, it was hard not to tell her that he loved her, but he was so happy just being close with her, candid, casual. Maybe he could pretend she was his. Maybe that would be enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Months came and went, and the four members of the Oniwabanshū settled into their new way of life, almost forgetting sometimes that it was actually their after-life. Occasionally though, the subject of their lives on earth did come up. One night at dinner, during the course of their usual lively conversation, Hyottoko said, "You know what I miss? Sake! It would sure be nice to have a drink every once in a while."

"Yeah, it sure would!" Shikijō agreed.

"Why didn't you say so?" Hikari chirped. "I can arrange that!"

"Really?" Hyottoko asked eagerly.

"Sure! In fact, I've got an idea. Why don't we have a party tonight?"

"A party? Here?" Shikijō asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun! We'll have it on the alcove where we can all relax. You boys go on ahead. I'll meet you outside and I'll bring the sake."

"Alright! You're the greatest, Hikari-dono!" Hyottoko bellowed.

Even Han'nya smiled, though he was still typically quite reserved. Han'nya, Shikijō, and Hyottoko got up from the table and headed out of the dining room towards the alcove where the group spent most evenings winding down. The atmosphere felt especially convivial tonight. None of them could remember the last time they had a party.

Beshimi stayed behind in the dining room with Hikari. He helped her clear the table of the dishes, as he usually did now.

After the morning he first asked her if he could join her in making breakfast, it wasn't long before he was her regular helper. They had fallen into a close companionship. She was constantly kind, generous, and welcoming, and he did everything he could to be of service to her. He never spoke very much or of anything very deep, but he was happy. He wanted a romantic relationship of course, and it was painful sometimes to be so close to her, yet unable to take that one extra step. He would scold himself when he felt that pain, and remind himself to be grateful that such a sweet angel even allowed a fiend like himself to be in her presence. In fact, she was so good to him that he forgot himself when he was with her. He forgot his sordid life before he came here, forgot the kind of man he had been. He wanted to be a good man for Hikari. He wanted to protect her, serve her, and be whatever she needed. Sometimes though, he felt more lustful desires, desperately wanting to lay her down and make love to her.

He managed to compartmentalize those feelings for the most part. He saved them for when he was alone, so that he could interact with her as normally as possible. Their relationship was comfortable. If the others had any opinions about how much time Beshimi spent with Hikari, they were polite enough to keep it to themselves.

Though Beshimi was always there to help Hikari, she never appeared to take his help for granted. She always did things herself until he stepped in. As they carried stacks of plates from the dining room to the kitchen he asked her, "Where do keep the sake, Hikari? I'll carry it out."

"It's right over there," she answered nonchalantly, tilting her head towards the end of the room where she stored goods. Sure enough, there were four large jugs sitting there, which he was quite sure hadn't been there before. Hikari likely materialized them at the very moment Hyottoko mentioned sake. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to that. Her abilities were still mysterious to him. He hadn't questioned her about exactly what she was capable of. He didn't think it would be polite. But so far he knew she could move things without touching them and materialize objects. That was besides being able to travel through realms and use ki against demons.

"Hikari," he turned to her, looking down at her face. "Are you alright to clean up while I take these out?"

"Yes, Beshimi," she smiled up at him sweetly and laid her hands on his chest. "In fact, I want you to stay out there after you take those. You don't have to come back in here to help me. I want you to relax tonight. You work so hard around here all the time."

He couldn't stop the smile caused by her words and her touch. Hikari had no qualms about being physically close, and would often touch him while talking to him. When she spoke to him softly and placed a hand on his chest, or took his arm while they walked, or even put her head on his shoulder when they sat next to each other, it made him feel like her lover, or ever her husband. That type of familiarity, especially in the domesticity of the kitchen, yes, he definitely felt like a husband to her sometimes. He lived for those blissful moments when he could pretend that he was.

"Alright, Hikari. I'll see you outside."

The jugs were so large, he could only carry two at a time, one in each arm, so he made two trips taking them out to the alcove. The sun was setting. One of the others had lit the lanterns. Sitting in a loose circle on their comfortable zabuton, they didn't wait long before Hikari came out bringing four cups. The impromptu party began.

Hyottoko and Shikijō drank fast and in large gulps. Han'nya started with slow, spaced out sips, explaining that he had not been much of a drinker in life. Before too long though, he seemed to loosen up along with the other two men. Soon everyone was joking, laughing, and reclining, except for Beshimi, who only took small sips from his cup, and sat in his usual compact position, cross legged, arms folded.

The sun had set, and the moonlight drunkenly wobbled on the ripples of the lake. Hikari pulled her zabuton next to Beshimi's and sat. She leaned close and put her head on his shoulder. Caught up in boisterous banter, the other three didn't seem to notice.

"Beshimi, you've barely touched your sake," she pointed out.

"I don't want to lose control of myself," he answered dryly.

She sat up straight again. "I understand, but you're safe here Beshimi. I really would like to see you loosen up a bit. You always seem so tense."

"Hm, very well then," he said, with a smirk. "It wouldn't be polite to decline my Lady's desire." With that, he took a long, deep drink from his cup. The sake was excellent quality, but he _was_ truly worried about getting too loose.

"What about you, Hikari? You aren't drinking either," he ventured.

"Alcohol has no effect on me," she answered simply.

"Is that so?"

"I _could_ drink, but nothing would happen. It's like that for all angels. Plus, I feel my very best all the time, so I really don't need anything to make me feel euphoric. I always feel euphoric."

He took another deep swig. He hadn't known that about her. He wondered if she really felt high all the time. One thing was certain though, he wasn't tipsy enough to ask her to explain any further. One consequence of his inhibition around her was that he still didn't know much about her. He felt strange asking her questions.

He didn't know what she had done before they had come here, or how long she had lived in this house. He didn't know how old she was, though he guessed she was ancient if she was an angel. Their comfortable relationship was largely quiet, occasionally interrupted with inconsequential talk.

"Finally drinking, huh Beshimi?" Hyottoko called out. His face was plastered with a big, tipsy grin. "Took you long enough. Don't tell me you're still traumatized from last time!"

Beshimi growled, "Don't start with me Hyottoko!" He knew exactly which time Hyottoko was referring to. The last time they had all drank together in life, Hyottoko coerced Beshimi to try and outdrink him, egging him on with taunts about his size and how much 'real men' were supposed to be able to drink and other various provocations. Beshimi had noticed that large men actually didn't handle their liquor as well as wiry men like himself, and he had already been tipsy at that point, so he stupidly took the bait. The next morning, he barely lived to regret it.

He got a sense that Hyottoko was trying to start the same kind of contest now.

"Aw, don't get all riled up shorty," Hyottoko went on. "But it's not like you might get sick again this time." He looked at Hikari. "Right Hikari?"

"That's true. You can certainly get very drunk, even pass out, but you won't get sick."

"See Beshimi? Perfect opportunity to see what you're really made of. Unless you're chicken because you know you can't keep up with the big boys!"

Beshimi closed his eyes and growled again. He hated being put on the spot like this. He couldn't decline without looking like a coward or a poor sport, but he definitely didn't want to get completely inebriated in front of Hikari either. What if he blacked out? He would have no control over what he said or did. He thought for a long moment. Maybe if he at least _started_ this contest he could save face. If he started feeling too drunk, he could stop, but at least he wouldn't look like a coward.

"Fine!" he barked.

Hoots and cheers erupted from the other three men. Even Hikari giggled excitedly.

"You better hurry and catch up Beshimi, you're already falling behind," Hyottoko bellowed.

"Yeah, yeah," Beshimi waved a hand dismissively before he raised a full cup to drink it down. All four men began downing their cups in rounds. Oddly, the jugs never emptied, long after they probably should have. This was likely more of Hikari's angel magic, Beshimi thought. He tried to keep a straight face for as long as he could. He wasn't the type of drunk who became obnoxious or messy. Instead, he was the type to stay quiet, trying to appear perfectly fine.

He lost count of how many rounds they'd had by the time Han'nya bowed out. Shikijō was next to admit defeat. They were both still watching as Hyottoko and Beshimi battled on.

"I can't believe the little guy is still going!" Shikijō marveled.

"Don't underestimate him," Han'nya's deep voice chided. "He's got determination. But I suspect he may hit his limit quite soon." Han'nya chuckled, "I expect that when we retire for the night, we may be carrying him."

Hikari, who had been watching intently, began to look worried.

For a long time, Beshimi was surprised at how good he felt. Then suddenly, mid-guzzle, he realized he'd gone too far. Just like Han'nya predicted, he hit his limit, and he hit it hard. He was far beyond drunk, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He slammed his cup down one last time. Hyottoko was laughing absently, but the others were watching as Beshimi sat there, completely still.

"He's not moving," Shikijō murmured. "Did he pass out, just like that?"

As perfectly as a stone statue toppling over, Beshimi tipped and fell. Hikari gasped and scrambled to catch him. Still sitting close by his side, she didn't have far to go. He landed with his head in her lap.

"He nearly beat me this time," Hyottoko admitted. "I gotta hand it to him." He started to try to stand. "Nice catch Hikari-dono. I'll take him from here."

"No," Hikari said.

"Huh?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to take care of him." Hikari was looking down compassionately at the unconscious man resting his head on her lap. A short moan escaped him and he shifted from his side to his back, his arms limp at his sides. He was smiling serenely, as if he believed he was in his bed sleeping, comfortable and at ease. Hikari had never seen him look so peaceful. The curves of his face were lovely; his dark rimmed eyes, pronounced nose, and wide grin. She gazed upon it all adoringly.

"How will you get him to his room though Hikari? He's out cold." Shikijō tried to reason with her.

She lifted one hand and touched her fingers to Beshimi's forehead. There was a pulse of light, and his eyes fluttered open halfway. She lightly stroked his forehead and up the thick tuft of his mohawk.

"Hikari," he said with drunken recognition and a touch of surprise. His gaze moved down from her eyes to her face, her neck, her torso… "Hikari, why am I on your lap?"

She giggled, and his eyes closed again. She looked up at the other three men. "I can make him walk, no need to worry."

Hyottoko's expression turned from jovial to sincere. "You really care about him a lot, don't you Hikari-dono?"

"Yes," Hikari said, still gazing down at Beshimi's face. He was unconscious again for the moment. "I do. And he needs someone to care for him. Out of all of you, he fought the hardest against letting me in, yet he's the one who needs love the most."

"He fought the hardest to let you in, and now he's asleep in your lap!" Shikijō quipped. Hikari giggled at the irony.

She stopped her hand over his forehead again, and there was another pulse of white light. Again, his eyes opened. "Beshimi," she leaned down and whispered, "let's get you to bed okay?"

"Hikari!" he said with overly dramatic shock.

"Beshimi," she reproached gently, "That's not what I mean. Come on, get up."

He put his palms to the ground and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Hikari stood up and stepped in front of him, holding her hands out for him to take. But he didn't take them.

"Hikari, I'm fine. I don't need any help," he explained in a slow, drunken tempo. He did manage to stand, but swayed once he was on his feet. Hikari gasped and put her arms around his chest.

"Okay, Beshimi, but why don't you hold onto me anyway? It'll make me feel better, okay?" She moved to his side, sliding under his arm so it was over her shoulders, her arm around his waist.

He grinned slyly and chuckled. "Alright, Hikari, if you say so. But really, I'm fine."

Hikari glanced back at the others to say goodnight, but she could tell by their red faces they were holding in laughter with every bit of strength they had. She suspected Beshimi would be in for a great deal of ribbing from them the next day.

Slowly, they made their way through the main room to the stairs. Hikari was trying to watch both his feet and his face. Those would be the first two places to betray him if he decided to start any trouble. She knew how fast he could be sober, and she expected he could still be quite fast drunk. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't try to make a break for it to prove that he was "fine". But so far, he was going along docilely.

They made it up the stairs and though he swayed a few times, he didn't stumble. Hikari held her palm out towards his door when they got close and it slid open for them, closing again behind them once they were inside.

She walked with him to the tatami floor in the middle of his room, then slid out from under his arm. Right on que, he crumpled down into his usual cross legged seated position on the floor. That would do for the moment. She left him there and walked over to where his futon was rolled up against the wall. It was almost bigger than her, but she managed to drag it to the tatami at the center of the room.

As she began to unroll it, Beshimi began objecting again in that kindly tone he kept using, as if he thought he was fooling her into thinking he wasn't completely inebriated. "Hikari, you don't have to do that."

"If I don't, would you do it yourself?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably not," he admitted flippantly.

"Well I won't allow you to fall asleep sitting up. You won't be comfortable." She finished unrolling his futon and blanket, then came to sit in front of him.

She grasped the hem of his haori on each side and began to slide it back over his shoulders. She gave a little gasp when her movement was stopped. In a flash, he had grabbed both of her wrists. She looked into his half closed, glassy eyes. There was a sad desperation in them.

"Hikari, I don't want it to be like this," he pleaded.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I love you Hikari, but I don't want to do it when I'm like this. I want it to be good for you."

"Do…what? Good for me?" She suddenly realized what he must think was happening. "Oh Beshimi, I'm only trying to undress you so you can sleep comfortably. I'm sure you don't normally sleep in your daytime clothes. I'm not trying to do anything else, I promise."

He seemed to think it over for a moment, then he slowly let go of her wrists. Hikari slid his haori the rest of the way off. She was nervous about the next part. It felt so intimate to touch the hem of his yukata. She had to lean in so close. But he began speaking to her, which distracted from the awkwardness she felt.

She was untucking his yukata from the waist of his trousers when he said, "Hikari, why are you always so kind to me?"

"Because I love you Beshimi." She had the yukata completely free and slid it back over his shoulders, her hands grazing his bare flesh beneath.

"Do you understand what it means when you say that?"

She had never seen him bare chested before. She marveled. His waist was slim, his abdominal muscles pronounced, his arms and shoulders sinewy and defined. She expected they would be, simply based on his physical abilities. His dark skin was taut and smooth, and there was a trail of hair going down from his belly button, the same deep reddish brown as the hair on his head…

"Yes," she answered. "I do. I know you don't think I understand what I'm saying, but I do." The glove he wore over his right hand, his rasenbyo hand, went all the way to about halfway up his upper arm. With both tiny hands, she began sliding it off, taking her time. When it was bunched around his wrist, she deftly tugged at the fingertips of the three fingers it covered. "This way it won't be inside out," she murmured.

"I love you too Hikari."

She laid his glove aside and smiled up at him. "I hope that we have this conversation again soon, when you'll remember it." She stood up and held her hands out to him. Again, he insisted on getting up by himself. It was only a few steps to his futon. The blanket was folded down for him.

While he slid in, Hikari sat down again. He laid on his side facing her, and she reached out to stroke his forehead like she had when he was passed out on her lap.

"Are you going to leave now?" he asked.

"I don't have to."

"You mean, you would stay with me?"

"I'll stay with you." She stopped stroking his hair and began to undo her obi, then began to unwrap her kimono.

"Hikari! What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to sleep in my kimono silly. I want to be comfortable too!" Beneath her silk kimono was a plain white kimono slip. It was certainly less revealing than her nightgown, but still more flexible than her heavy kimono. She laid her kimono out neatly on the floor then turned back towards the futon.

She slid under the blanket next to him, then pulled it up to cover them in warmth. With an intention, she dimmed the lamps in the room so it was dark. The starlight coming in the window was still enough that she could see his face close to hers. Leaving a little distance between their bodies, she ventured to drape her arm around his waist, relishing the feeling of his skin under her palm when she slid her hand over his waist to rest on his back. She breathed in his pleasing scent, which was spicy and herbal, mingled with natural manly musk.

He put an arm around her too, and she watched his eyes blink closed as he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait on this Chapter. It is hard for me to find time alone so I can write. This is already a long story and I have so much more I want to tell, so it may take a while, but I promise I have no intention of stopping! Hope you enjoy!

Many nights Beshimi dreamed about Hikari. Some nights it felt so real that he woke up reeling, wanting her so badly his heart ached. This dream felt the most real of them all. He could feel her warm little body pressed tight against his. He could even smell her hair. He squeezed her tighter as light filtered through his eyelids. He locked them closed against it, wanting this dream to last as long possible, but… Hikari wasn't fading like she always did when he awoke from his dreams.

He dared to open his eyes narrowly. The light coming in through the window was dim, like it was overcast outside. He couldn't tell what time it was. How long had he slept? Peering down, he saw the back of Hikari's head, the part in her white gleaming hair. Beyond the edge of the futon, her kimono lay on the floor neatly. His yukata, haori, and glove appeared to be on the floor too. What had happened last night?

He remembered the party, drinking on the alcove with the others. He remembered Hyottoko challenging him, and the first few rounds. After that, nothing. He had blacked out just as he'd feared. Somehow he'd gotten to bed, and Hikari had come with him. Hopefully she only helped him to his room and lay down with him out of kindness. Would she have let him do anything else? Had he been capable of it?

He realized he should probably be panicking, and maybe he would later, but time felt like it was stopped right then. Hikari was in his arms, sleeping soundly. It felt good and right. He wouldn't recoil this time, like he did the first time he fell asleep next to her so long ago. He decided to embrace this. He'd hold her for as long as he could, even after she woke up. He wouldn't hide his affection this time. She had laid down with him, whatever the circumstances, and she trusted him enough to be sleeping peacefully in his arms. Didn't that mean something? He didn't think this would be happening if he'd forced himself on her last night. She must have wanted to be here.

Even if something had happened, he would take responsibility. If by some turn of events they had made love, then he'd claim her as his woman. He wouldn't put her to shame by trying to play it off as a drunken mistake.

Although he knew it wasn't likely they had made love, the thought pleased him. He knew it was wrong to think it, but it wouldn't be a terrible thing actually. He'd have a reason to claim her. And even if she didn't fully understand what had happened, it would open the door for him to teach her. Even if her first time hadn't been good, he would make every time magical after this. He would atone for this drunken night by making love to her skillfully for all eternity. Maybe she could even learn to love him the way he loved her.

Another question crossed his mind. Was Hikari capable to carrying a child? He knew nothing of her angel anatomy except that she appeared to be a normal woman. Besides her white hair, unusually small size, and ethereally perfect face, she had all the attributes of a human woman. Was it possible for an angel to mate with a human and produce offspring? Could the spirit of a dead man create life in the womb of a divine being? There was no way to know for now, but if it was possible, he'd take responsibility for that too.

He squeezed Hikari's waist tighter and buried his face a little deeper in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. They were curled up together, every curve fitting snugly, the blanket over them trapping their body heat. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable and warm. In fact, he wasn't sure he ever _had_ felt so content. He felt like he could lay there like that with her all day and into the night again.

She swelled in his arms, taking a deep waking breath, then shrank again as she sighed. "Beshimi?"

He tensed for a moment but remembered his resolve. He wasn't going to shrink back now that she was awake. He'd keep holding her close just the same.

"Yes Hikari," he answered huskily.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

He realized for the first time that he wasn't hungover. If in his earthly body, he most certainly would have been. But he didn't feel any different than any other morning when he first woke up.

"I feel fine Hikari. Just like you said last night, I'm not sick," he paused. He wanted to broach the next subject as delicately as possible. If he had made love to Hikari last night, and he didn't remember it, she could be very hurt and offended. "But, I'm ashamed to say that I'm not sure how we got upstairs last night."

He was relieved when she chuckled. "I didn't think you would," she said teasingly. She snuggled back against him even more. She wrapped her arm over his arm which was around her waist, embracing being embraced. It felt good to know she was enjoying this contact, but her open affection worried him a bit. Maybe something _had_ happened.

"I hate to have to ask you this, but can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, unfortunately, you lost your match with Hyottoko, but it was close. You took your last drink, then went completely still. Then you tipped over right into my lap! I used a little magic to wake you up. I helped you up to your room and got you into bed."

"Did I do anything…untoward?"

Hikari giggled, "No. Actually, quite the opposite. You tried to stop me when I began to undress you."

That was a relief. He rethought his guilty musing about being able to lay claim to Hikari. If he had deflowered her and couldn't even remember it, he'd never forgive himself. No, this was for the best. But still, he shouldn't have drank so much that she had to take care of him. He wanted to be the man that took care of _her_ , not the other way around.

"Hikari," he signed, "I'm sorry that you had to see me that way. It was foolish of me to overindulge. I should know my limits. You shouldn't have had to take care of me."

"I wanted to."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to take care of you," she said sincerely. "Hyottoko and the others were going to get you to bed, but I told them I wanted to do it."

He was stunned and puzzled. Why she would volunteer to shepherd a drunk man to bed, he couldn't fathom. Why she would go so far as to get him into bed and then stay the night was even more mysterious. Would she have done the same for one of the others, he wondered. He had to banish that thought. Imagining her in this situation with anyone else filled him with rage. He didn't think she spent much time alone with anyone but him, but he didn't know that for sure.

"Thank you Hikari." He remembered he should at least thank her for taking care of him, especially since she didn't have to. It was probably best to leave it at that. He made a mental note to pay more attention to how she interacted with the others. He suddenly realized he took it for granted that she spent the most time with him.

"It was nothing. In fact, I enjoyed it," she said cheerfully. She wiggled in his arms, and he realized she was turning over onto her other side so she was facing him. She promptly resumed snuggling against him in this position, her arm around his waist, her cheek to his chest. Feeling this much of their skin touching was exquisite. Her arm touching his bare back and her soft breath on his chest sent a heatwave up his spine. He felt his face tingle and he knew he was probably flushed. Needless to say he was also rock hard. He had woken up that way (as usual) and had stayed that way ever since. He couldn't help it when he was around Hikari. If she could tell, she was either too polite to acknowledge it or didn't understand what it meant. Though he was extremely stimulated, he was still satisfied to simply lay like this with her. This alone was more than he'd ever expected.

Hikari sighed contentedly. "This feels so nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"I think I'll let the others prepare their own breakfast today. I just want to stay in bed. I work hard enough around here," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, Hikari, you do. You'd make a wonderful little…" he stopped.

"Huh? A wonderful what, Beshimi?"

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Hikari. What I was about to say probably isn't appropriate. It just…slipped out."

"But Beshimi!" Hikari whined. "I want to know what you were going to say. Please tell me," she pleaded dejectedly.

He might get in trouble for this one, but it was too late to dissuade her. How in the hell had something so stupid crossed his lips?

He sighed. "I was about to say that you would make a wonderful little wife. Where I'm from, that's a very high ideal for a woman, and a good wife is very important to a man. But I understand that might not be a compliment to you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, sincerely puzzled.

"Well…you're a higher being, Hikari. There's so much more to you than the simple aspirations humans have. You shouldn't be compared to a normal human woman."

Hikari made a speculative "hm," sound then paused. "But Beshimi," she finally answered, "I don't think I'm any better than human women just because I'm an angel. I know I'm different, but I don't think I'm better than anyone. And if human women think it's desirable to be a good wife, then I respect that, and I'm very honored that you would think of me that way."

Against his chest he could feel a smile curve her cheek. " _Oh Hikari_ ," he thought, " _always so understanding. Thank the gods_."

"Beshimi," she went on, "were you ever married?"

He was shocked by the forwardness of her question, but he supposed he had it coming to him. He had brought up the subject after all, and Hikari was clearly ignorant of some of the societal rules of conversational etiquette. He was patient with her. Sometimes it could even be amusing.

"No, Hikari. I never was," he admitted.

"Why not?"

She really was simple wasn't she? No normal person would be puzzled that a man like him had no wife. Did Hikari truly not realize how freakish he was? In a way though, it felt good. This was why he simply felt like a man with her, a man who loved and served a beautiful woman. Every once in a while, he himself forgot that _she_ was a supernatural being and not a normal woman. Was it like that for her when she looked at him? He wondered, when she looked at him, what did she see?

He realized he was taking too long to answer. "Well, uh, I suppose there are a few reasons. Typically in Japan nowadays marriages are arranged by the bride and grooms family. I left my family when I was quite young, so I was never subjected to that."

"But couldn't you still have fallen in love?" She sounded like a little child, asking a grown up about the ways of the world, so full of simple ideas of how things were supposed to happen.

"I suppose I could have, but I was too preoccupied with my work as a ninja. Being a ninja isn't a regular job, it's your whole life. You're never off duty. You're never safe. Occasionally we would have women…" he was embarrassed that he'd been this honest, "but they weren't the marrying type." He would leave it at that. He hoped to God she wouldn't ask what he meant.

"Weren't you lonely?" she asked.

"Of course. I think we all were. But I think we all accepted that a normal life wasn't for us. We dedicated ourselves all the more to serving Lord Aoshi." He then said musingly, "maybe that's why it was so easy for us to lay down our lives in order to protect him."

"Well," Hikari said, "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I think you would make a wonderful husband!" She chirped this cheerfully.

He felt a hot flood engulf his body, and it started at his heart. The raw emotion triggered by her words was overpowering. To think that she thought of him in that way, even if reason told him she couldn't possibly love him, it gave him a sweet joy that was completely new to him.

"R-really Hikari? Why do you think that?" This was something he had to know. She might only be saying this because of what he had said about her making a good wife. But if it was more than that… Could it be that he actually stood a chance? For the first time he felt a shred of hope. It was small, but it was shining too brightly to ignore.

"Lots of things!" Hikari chirped. "The way you go with me to Earth to protect me from demons, the way you're always there to help me with everything, even the way you just listen to me quietly when I talk. You're always there for me Beshimi, and you're always kind too. And I know you're always _going_ to be kind. I trust you Beshimi. I know I can rely on you. Isn't that how a man should be if he wants to be a good husband?"

This was all so exquisite to hear, but at the same time, it was confusing. This didn't sound hypothetical, it sounded personal. She hadn't only listed off tasks he performed, tasks he could have performed for anyone. She had specifically listed the things he did for _her_. Suddenly, he questioned everything he had believed about the nature of their relationship. What did Hikari really think this was? Did she see him as a potential mate?

"Y-yes, Hikari. I suppose so," he said, answering her question. Should he let this go, or press on? The only woman he'd ever truly loved was laying in his futon, wrapped in his embrace, and telling him he would be a good husband. Oh, if he could simply push her onto her back and kiss her, let his body tell her how he truly felt. Then he would know for sure if she felt the same way. But if she didn't, it would be a disaster, an embarrassing, painful, irrevocable disaster. All these thoughts took place within a short moment of pause.

"But Hikari," he went on. "It's only because it's you. It's only because of your kindness towards me that I am able to be this kind of man to you." He wanted so much to tell her everything he was feeling. It was the least that he could say to tell her that she was special, that he never behaved this way in his life, and that it was her persistent patience that allowed him to show love to her. Oh god, this woman opened his soul up in ways that he'd never allowed before. This was love, no doubt, and he'd never felt anything like it in his cold and tightly locked heart. He knew right then that whatever she wanted the nature of their relationship to be, he would go along with it. He surrendered, and it was bliss.

"You are a good man Beshimi," Hikari answered. "You were always capable of this. You just needed to feel safe enough. I know that many terrible things happened to you in life. Earth can twist and turn people. But it's all part of a process. Do you remember what I told you all when you first arrived? That you would one day understand everything that had happened, and become your true selves? I know you don't realize it, but that's already happening to you Beshimi."

He thought back to that day, and he was struck by how different everything had seemed then. Hikari was right, things had changed. _He_ had changed. He felt slightly disgusted by the simple, frightened, angry fighter he'd been when he woke up in Hikari's garden. He'd been so afraid of the spiritual work she spoke of, so afraid of opening up, afraid of facing his life, his sins, and himself. But as it turned out, he'd been growing and changing all along. Just as Hikari said, all he needed was to feel safe. Feeling physically safe was nothing to a man like him. But feeling safe to be himself, that was something only Hikari had ever made possible.

"So does this mean…I don't have to do the spiritual work?"

Hikari tilted her head back and looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He grinned down at her, and she laughed.

"Nice try! But we _will_ have to talk about your life more one day. But like I've said, there's no rush. It's all up to you how soon you want to be relieved of your spiritual burdens." She laid her cheek back against his chest and sighed contentedly. "But there'll be no work today. Today let's just rest."

They lay there quietly in that embrace for a long time. Hikari began to breath slower and deeper, apparently dozing. Beshimi lay awake, trying to etch every detail of this morning into his memory. He didn't plan to participate in anymore heavy drinking, so this might never happen again. He wanted to cherish it for as long as possible, and remember everything about it; how her body felt against his, her cheek on his bare chest, the smell of her hair. He hoped it would linger in the fabric of his futon for at least a few nights. He wanted to drown in that scent.

Finally, Hikari stirred. "Mmm, I suppose I should at least go get lunch ready, but it's so hard to get out of bed."

"Hmm…I know something that could help. What if I tickle you?"

Hikari's big eyes looked up into his. They were wide and full of wonder. "I've never been tickled before!"

He grinned mischievously. "Do you want to be?"

"Oh yes!" she answered enthusiastically. "I've heard it's wonderful and terrible at the same time! I want to experience it!"

"Well, you're in luck," Beshimi chuckled. "I'm quite good at it." With that, he wiggled his fingers up and down Hikari's ribs. Her eyes grew big and then she let out a pealing squeal. Quick as lightning she shot out from under the cover and away from the futon, laughing and clutching her sides as she lay on the tatami mat.

"Well, that _was_ effective," Beshimi said with a grin as he sat up.

Hikari struggled to catch her breath. When she finally stopped laughing she sat up and began to slip her Kimono on over her white linen slip. "Oh my," she said breathily. "How terribly wonderful! Now I understand. It's fun but at the same time you desperately want it to stop."

"Well, you had better be careful Hikari. Your reaction makes me want to tickle you even more. If you like, I could hold you down so you can't slip away." He knew he was misbehaving now, but this was fun, and he didn't think Hikari was likely to understand the undertones.

She gasped dramatically, "You wouldn't dare!"

He jumped into a crouching position, as if to launch at her.

"Noooooo!" she squealed. She jumped up and sprinted towards the door, holding her kimono closed and laughing hysterically. "Alright, alright I'm going! Please, I surrender!"

"Alright Hikari, I suppose I'll let you off easy this time, but you better watch your back," he said, playfully menacing.

Hikari smiled from where she stood at the door, red and flustered, her hair messy, kimono wrapped carelessly. "I'm going to go freshen up. Meet me in the kitchen?"

"Of course. Don't I always?"

"Yes," she smiled. "And we'll make lunch like a good husband and wife for our ninja family!" With that, she slipped out the door and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hello readers! I didn't plan on this chapter, but it seemed it was asking to be written right now. I simply went with the flow. So I hope it doesn't seem too weird. It was a part of the story that was going to come up, but not just yet. However, I sat down to write Chapter 12 and this is what happened. Warning: Aaaaaangst. Honestly, I did not really enjoy writing this. It was hard to do! ^^;;

Lunch that day was awkwardly quiet. Hyottoko, Shikijō, and Han'nya had enough manners not to bring up the previous night's events, but they _had_ all noticed that both Beshimi and Hikari were mysteriously missing for the entire morning. It was a suspicious looking situation, especially considering that Beshimi had been so intoxicated the night before.

After lunch, Beshimi helped Hikari clean up as usual, then tried to slip off towards the library. Playing the piano always helped quiet his mind. He almost went into a trance when he played. How he desperately needed that today. All of these events were just too stimulating.

The others weren't about to let him off the hook that easily. As he made a dash across the big main hall, he heard Shikijō call from the second story landing.

"Hey man," Shikijō greeted benevolently. "Where you rushing off to so fast? Why don't you come on up to Hyottoko's room and have tea with us? We want to talk to you about something."

Beshimi growled to himself. He was quite sure he knew exactly what they wanted to talk about. He sighed and headed up the stairs to follow Shikijō. He had expected that they might have questions, so he might as well get it over with now and be done with it. His stomach was in knots. He didn't think the others would hurt him, but they might scold him badly, especially dour Han'nya. He was already kicking himself severely enough for drinking too much last night. But it was that damned Hyottoko who started it!

He followed Shikijō into Hyottoko's room and sure enough, the other two men were sitting on the tatami, drinking tea just as Shikijō had said.

"There he is, the man of the hour!" Hyottoko bellowed.

Beshimi joined their circle and sat, crossing his arms in a gesture of defensiveness. "I suspect I know what you all want to talk to me about, so let's get it over with."

"Hey man, no need to be so defensive," Shikijō assured genially. "We're not gonna give you any flack."

"That's right," Hyottoko said. "Honestly I'm impressed by how long you kept up with me last night, so we're not gonna give you a hard time for getting as drunk as you did."

"Right," Shikijō went on. "We're just curious that's all. You can't expect us not to wonder what happened after you and Hikari went upstairs last night. Especially after she stayed in your room all night! So come on, give us some details!" He smiled amiably.

At least they weren't going to give him a hard time about passing out and falling over. That was good. And Shikijō made a good point. Hikari sleeping in his bed all night and staying there late into the morning was highly suspect, not to mention highly improper. He really couldn't blame them for wanting to know what happened.

He realized he could honestly tell them that _nothing_ happened, however, it didn't feel like nothing to Beshimi. He had experienced an intimacy that morning with Hikari, the likes of which he'd never experienced before. He felt so much closer to her now, but he certainly wasn't going to tell the others about any of that. No, what had passed that morning with Hikari would be a sacred treasure, a treasure he would guard it in his heart for the rest of his afterlife.

With his arms still crossed defensively, he resigned to admit, "Nothing happened. Hikari helped me to bed. She stayed near me, though why I'm not sure. We slept. She was tired this morning, so she slept late. That's all."

"That's really all?" Hyottoko asked, bafflement showing in his expression and tone.

"Yes, that's all," Beshimi snapped back. Hyottoko must have really had a lot of faith in him to be surprised that he _didn't_ bed Hikari. This only made Beshimi feel more frustrated. He didn't want to talk about this any further. "Nothing happened between Hikari and I, not that it's any of your business."

"That's where I must disagree," Han'nya's deep voice cut through the air. His face stern, he continued, "We are all guests here in Hikari's home. If something were to happen to offend her or anger her, who knows what she could do. She could banish all of us to the fires of hell. I think that's very much our business."

"That's preposterous," Beshimi scoffed. Hadn't Han'nya learned anything about Hikari? It didn't matter, he was done with this conversation. He began to stand to go, but Han'nya went on.

"You act recklessly Beshimi," Han'nya scolded, "and your defensive attitude is even more troubling. It makes me wonder what you are hiding. I've noticed that you spend a great deal of time alone with Hikari. Did you really think none of us would notice? And now you act as if you have some kind of special right to her by saying it's none of our business. We all care about Hikari. She must be protected. Whatever it is you're up to, I will not stand idly by and allow you to hurt her."

Beshimi clenched his teeth against the rage that swelled up at Han'nya's accusation. He didn't care about the attack against his character, but to assert that he would ever hurt Hikari was inexcusable. It was true he was close to her, but he was doing exactly what Han'nya just said, protecting her! He wasn't about to explain those circumstances to the likes of them.

"Don't speak about things that you don't understand Han'nya," Beshimi said in slow measured words, keeping a tight rein on his red hot anger.

"Yeah, Han'nya, relax!" Shikijō cut in, trying to deescalate the situation. "Beshimi's right. Hikari might look like a kid but she's a grownup. I think she can take care of herself."

Han'nya seemed to ignore him and kept addressing Beshimi, his face maddeningly blank but his voice accusatory. Han'nya was a master of speaking down to people in that manner in order to intimidate them. "What is it I don't understand Beshimi? Do you _love_ her?" he asked sarcastically. "Is that it? And do you think she could possibly feel the same way about you?"

"Han'nya," Beshimi growled lowly, "I strongly suggest that you stop." His hiss was severely pronounced.

"The little guy is serious Han'nya," Hyottoko observed gravely. He got up and moved towards the space between the two men, ready to act as a barrier. "This isn't what we wanted today. We just wanted to maybe hear some juicy details and bust his balls a little, all in good fun. I don't know what's going on between you guys but I don't like where this is going. We don't have to fight anymore and we definitely shouldn't fight with each other. We're members of the Oniwaban Group, remember?"

"Fine," Beshimi bit out. He glared at Han'nya one last time then turned towards the door.

"Members of the Oniwaban Group," Han'nya repeated. "Three of us still hold onto our loyalty anyway. I'm disappointed in you Beshimi. You would put us all at risk in the quest for base pleasure."

Beshimi stopped at the door but didn't turn back. "I still say it's none of your business Han'nya, but mark my words. I would NEVER do ANYTHING to harm Hikari. And if you ever again imply otherwise, know that I will come at you with everything I've got. Regarding my loyalty to the Oniwaban Group, maybe I have changed." He sighed. "Maybe the Oniwaban Group died long before we did. You can hold onto your loyalty if it comforts you, but I'm moving on."

With that, he left, sliding the door shut deftly behind him.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to explode. He wanted Hikari. He wanted to kill Han'nya…again. He stormed to the library like he had planned before Shikijō had summoned him. Rage wracking his body, he couldn't think of what else to do. Sitting down at the piano, he began pounding away.

He was making a lot of mistakes, reckless in his rage. That was the only reason that he finally began to cool down. His music was a gift from Hikari, he remembered, and he wasn't going to punish the music or the piano for what had just transpired. As if summoned by the thought of her, he felt two tiny hands on his shoulders. His fingers stopped on the last notes he played, and he tilted his head back to look up at her standing behind him. Her smile instantly soothed him.

"You're playing so intensely today," she observed.

He placed his hands over hers where they still rested on his shoulders. Something had changed after this morning. He felt closer to her, and more welcome to return her affection. He would never have made such a gesture before. He was about to confess what had happened, but had a thought. Hikari was at the center of his conflict with Han'nya. Would she feel bad if she knew? He didn't want her to blame herself and regret staying with him last night and this morning. He didn't want her affections to cease if she learned it caused conflict.

"Han'nya and I…we aren't seeing eye to eye about something," he told her solemnly. "But it's nothing for you to be concerned about." He stood and stepped around the piano bench. As he stepped towards her, Hikari stepped towards him too, placing her hands on his chest as she so often did. He put his arms around her and looked down into her big wet eyes. Oh, Han'nya would hate this. But he didn't even have to think about it twice, Han'nya's threats were not going to change his relationship with Hikari.

"I heard you playing," Hikari said breathily, "and it sounded so angry. But you seem to have calmed down now. I'm happy you found a good outlet for your feelings. I won't pry, but please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. You can talk to me Beshimi." Her face looked flushed and she was looking up at him through her bangs in that coy manner. It was so endearing and enticing. He wanted her so badly right then.

"Please, Hikari, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Han'nya and I will work it out," he assured her, though he wasn't sure it was entirely true. Beshimi knew he had said some things he didn't mean. He found himself regretting what he'd said about the Oniwaban Group. Did he really believe it was a dead ideal? He felt guilty towards Lord Aoshi. What would _he_ think of such words? The Oniwaban Group had been everything to Beshimi once. What was happening to him? What if Han'nya was right? Was Beshimi losing himself? Or was he finding himself? And could he even stop what was happening to him now? Did he even want to?

Love of a woman, he had heard before, was a powerful and dangerous thing. It could distract men and bring them to their knees if allowed to weed its way in. He thought back on when he'd first arrived at Hikari's home and how cautious he had tried to be. None of that mattered. He'd fallen for her despite himself, and it was too late to turn back. Holding her in his arms right now, even though he knew he couldn't do anything more than that, he had no regrets. He was completely intoxicated with love for her. To hell with everything else.


	13. Chapter 13

Things were strange for a time in Heaven. While tension simmered between Han'nya and Beshimi, relations between Beshimi and Hikari were downright blissful. Something had indeed changed after they had spent the night together, even though nothing physical had taken place. Beshimi was more receptive to Hikari's physical and emotional affection. He felt more than ever as if they were lovers, only without the love making. Whenever they were alone, she was right at his side. When they walked together, she would slide her little hand into his, or he would put his arm around her shoulder. Sometimes he felt like a boundary was thinning, like at any moment, their affection might cross over into new territory. He waited. If it happened, he wanted _her_ to do it. He wanted to know that it was really what she wanted. So he waited, receptively, and he did what he could to make it easy for her, should she want to take that step into the unknown.

One hot night, Beshimi and Hikari were in the earthly realm. Akiko had been enjoying a bit of romance herself lately. There was a kind young man in her village who had been courting her. He came from a good family, all loving people. Marriage would be a wonderful blessing for Akiko, an opportunity to get out of her father's house. However, it might prove difficult to get out of his grip. He'd be losing the only person he had left to care for his household. Tonight was the night Akiko had decided to speak with him about it, and Hikari was close by, using her power to give Akiko as much strength as she could.

Beshimi was perched on the roof above the door as usual, keeping a keen eye on the perimeter for danger. Suddenly, he felt the gnawing in his stomach. Since his first encounter with a demon, he hadn't seen any more. This one must be stronger, he deduced. The sensation was more intense, but he didn't see anything yet-

He snapped his head around to look over his shoulder, then pounced down from the roof. An attack from the air had been heading straight for his back, and he'd just barely dodged it. What looked like a murder or crows flew overhead right where he'd been sitting. Just like the boar demon, they didn't have faces, and their bodies were smoky, almost blending together into one horrid creature. Hikari must have felt the wrench in her stomach too, because she appeared in the doorway. She followed his eyes up and gasped when she saw them. "Oh no! Not them!" she cried fearfully.

Turning on a dime, the legion propelled down, straight towards Hikari. They were preternaturally fast, and Beshimi realized there was no way he could reach her first. With all his might, he expertly gathered his ki into both hands, aimed, and blasted the smoky mob. They appeared to disperse for a moment, and he took the opportunity to make a run for Hikari.

Just as he suspected, since there were many, they reformed much faster than the slow boar-like demon, and it looked like they were targeting him now instead. The black cloud was coming right at him.

When he realized he was about to collide with the flock, he stopped in his tracks, crouched down and crossed his arms over his face. He only needed another moment to gather more ki, then he could blast them away. But they were all over him now, and their wings were cutting him up like a rain of blades. His ki seemed to be pouring out of him!

A bright white blast struck, and the flock dispersed. Beshimi mustered his strength and leapt at Hikari. She was in his arms and white light swallowed them up.

The grass was rising up to meet them, and fast. "Hold onto me," he choked out. "Good girl." He hit the ground running, and began to try to slow their momentum, but also coming up fast to meet them was the stone cliff side next to the waterfall. It was too close, and they were still moving too fast. He knew there was going to be a hard impact, and he couldn't let Hikari take the brunt of it. He held his arms straight out and braced himself.

He felt a shockwave when his palms hit the rock wall, but just as he suspected, his arms, solidly muscled from years of training and marksmanship, held up. He looked down at the top of Hikari's head. Her face was buried in his chest and her arms latched tightly around his waist. "Hikari," he gasped, struggling to catch his breath, "are you alright?"

Her little face popped up, smeared with blood. It was his blood, he knew, but he could tell by her eyes that she was unharmed. His legs gave out. He fell to his knees, heard Hikari call his name, then lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was still on his knees, sitting on his heels. He was slumped over Hikari who sat between his knees, holding him up, her arms still wrapped around his waist. Had she been pulled down with him when he fell? He saw the stone wall close behind her, and gathered that he'd only blacked out for a moment. Hikari was glowing, but not in the way that she was normally radiant. She was literally glowing with white ki, and he could feel it flowing into him. He could feel the stinging cuts from the demons wings sealing themselves up. He could feel his strength returning. He lifted his arms from where they had been limply hanging, and wrapped them around Hikari. They sat that way for a few more moments until the white glow faded.

Hikari sat back and smiled up at him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, Hikari," he marveled softly.

"Good," she said. She began to get to her feet. "Come along, I've got an idea." She held her hands out for him to take. Although he had his strength back and he didn't even use the leverage, he took her hands anyway. He was more than happy to take her outstretched hands for any reason.

Keeping a hold on one hand, she began to lead him. They headed along the footpath back towards the house, but when they reached a pond, Hikari lead him off the path into the grass towards the edge. This pond was one of several in the gardens. It was likely the largest, with a lazily meandering shoreline and a few small islands, decorated with large rocks and shrubs. The water reflected the black sky above, and the moon danced on ripples.

After looking out over the lake for a moment, Hikari turned to Beshimi. "I would like to help you get cleaned up," she said. He was reminded that he had just been bleeding from countless cuts administered by the crow demons' wings. Looking down at himself, he saw he was indeed still covered with blood, and his clothing was sliced almost to ribbons.

Hikari went on, "It's much too hot tonight to go to the onsen, but these waters are just as pure. It'll be nice and cool. You'll feel even better when we get all that blood off of you…" She trailed off, looking him over.

Without a word of protest, he pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the ground. Hikari took a step towards him and laid her hands on the neckline of his yukata.

"I, I can help you…if you like," she offered.

She seemed nervous, and it made him chuckle. "I've got my strength back Hikari. You don't have to help me undress." He began to pull at his yukata near the waist, untucking it from his trousers.

"Well, I…I just want to be helpful in order to show my gratitude to you for saving me again." She grabbed up his yukata before it fell to the ground. Why she was concerned about the ruined garment, he didn't know, but she was attempting to fold it up, fumbling a bit in the process.

He held up his right arm to survey the damage to his glove. Hikari looked up at it and frowned. Beshimi sighed as he began to peel it off. It was his only one, and it was a loss, but he wasn't too torn up about it right now.

"Don't worry," Hikari smiled, though her little eyebrows were furrowed. "I can make you a new one."

"I'm not terribly worried about it," he said. He laid it carefully on top of his messily folded yukata in Hikari's arms.

"You go ahead in, I'll be right behind you," she said as she carried her bundle to the nearest large rock and sat it down.

Beshimi's trousers only got sliced up on the legs, not the crotch, thank goodness. He would leave them on to go in the water. Swimming naked with Hikari…He growled internally at the thought. It would be far too tempting. How easy it would be to slide inside… He slipped off his sandals and shuffled off his tabi socks and stepped into the water.

On the shore, Hikari undid her obi, then pulled off her kimono. She draped it over the same large rock she had set Beshimi's folded yukata on. In only her white linen sleeveless slip, she turned towards the pond. Beshimi was waist deep in the water. It looked like he had just dipped into it and straightened up again, flinging his hair back, which had lost its rigidity now that it was wet. She marveled at his back muscles as they glistened wet in the moonlight. She took a deep breath and headed towards the shore.

Beshimi waded a bit further till the water was up to his chest. Hikari had been right. The cool water was extremely refreshing in the heat. He had already started rubbing away at the dried blood on his arms when he felt Hikari approaching in the movement of the water. He turned to her.

"Come here," she murmured and reached up to take his face in her hands. At her command, he crouched down slightly so his face was level with hers, only his head and neck above the water. He closed his eyes as her fingers began gently rubbing away at various spots. "You did well to cover your face. It's not so bad." She gently turned his head to one side. "Your ears really got it though," she said as she began gently cleaning his ear with her fingertip.

This felt a little embarrassing. He'd never had a woman clean him up this way, and certainly no woman had ever cleaned his ears. Hikari was taking such special care to be thorough. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything less from her. Though it was embarrassing, it was also enjoyable to feel her little fingers touching him all over so attentively. She gently turned his head the other way and cleaned his other ear. Then she tilted his head back and ran her hands up and down the length of his neck. Oh gods, that was good. She slid her thumbs up and down the grooves of the muscles that met at his collarbone, then massaged the little dip there. Her hands slid over his shoulders a few times, then down. Under the water, her hands glided all over his chest, then up and down his sides. He caught himself before a moan of pleasure escaped him. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He ventured a glance at Hikari's face. She was smiling a strange smile.

She stopped and took her hands away. "Turn around and crouch lower. I want to get your hair. If we don't get all the blood out now, it'll get matted."

He sighed and did as he was told. Knees slightly bent, the water made it effortless to conform himself to whatever height she needed. He sank down to his chin and tilted his head back slightly so his hair could be easily wet. Hikari started on the sides where his hair was short, her fingers massaging expertly. Her fingers moved to his sideburns, then his hairline, then towards the back of his head, then the sides again. He wondered how something could be so stimulating yet relaxing at the same time. He gave himself fully to the bliss.

Hikari began running her fingers through the long hair of his Mohawk, silky and wet. The gentle pull was lovely. Every so often she would work at a tough spot of dried blood until it came out.

"Hikari," he said lazily, "how were you able to give me your energy tonight without being drained yourself?"

Still running her fingers through his hair, she said, "Because I didn't give you my energy exactly. I circulated my energy _through_ you. It helped you to rebuild your own energy, then flowed back into me. So you see, it's nothing like when a demon attacks and drains my energy."

He thought he understood what she was saying. "The ones we saw tonight, were those the ones that got you the night I found you?"

She stopped running her fingers through his hair, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders at the base of his neck. "Yes, they were," she said solemnly. "But enough of that depressing talk. The water is so nice. I haven't gone for a swim in so long. Why don't we stay a while and play?"

He grinned. "You want to play, do you?"

Abruptly, he dunked down into the water. When he came back up, it was with Hikari sitting on his shoulders. She squealed with delight and mock fear. He thought there might be a little real fear though, because her arms were wrapped around his forehead, and her thighs were clamped just a little too tightly around his neck. He wasn't going to complain though. He had meant for this to be in good fun, but he realized the back of his neck was currently blessed with the kiss of her most intimate place. Her glorious behind, soft and ample, was resting on his shoulders. Her slip had not ended up between his flesh and hers. Hikari though, was laughing carelessly as if she didn't notice at all.

"Hikari, you've gone to great lengths to clean me up but you haven't even gone under all the way yourself. Here, I'll help you." With that, he put his hands under her thighs and heaved her off, tossing her into the water. She bobbed back up, completely soaked and laughing, then swam back over to him.

"That was so fun! Do it again!" she squealed.

This time, he cradled her, so he could get a better swing with which to throw her. "BAAAAAA!" she squealed until she splashed down.

When she bobbed up again, her smile turned into a frown. "Oh! I can't touch the bottom here!" She hurriedly swam towards him.

He met her with outstretched arms, which she swam into, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist with the readiness and innocence of a frightened child. He took a few steps back to where the water only reached his chest. The way she was wrapped around him, her face was a bit higher than his. With his strong arms holding her to him he asked, "Were you frightened Hikari?"

Looking down at him, her wet hair hanging around her, her slip soaked and hardly a barrier between their bodies, she said breathily, "Yes, a bit. But you've saved me again." Her face was so close to his. He had enjoyed the close familiarity they had shared in recent days, but this…this felt different. "What shall I ever do to repay you?" Her gaze, locked with his, was strange. He had never seen that look in her eyes. It was as if she was entranced in the same bliss he was feeling. Her face came even closer. "I think I know…"

Her wet, soft lips pressed against his, and he met them readily. Like a reflex, the next pulse came naturally, lips caressing each other's. When he parted his lips with the next kiss, she did the same. Her hands found the back of his head. His hands on her lower back gripped her tighter against him. She made a tiny, high pitched moan into their kiss. The cool water couldn't extinguish the heat which was blazing through his body like a flashfire. This was happening, and there was no going back.

Gripping her waist, he pulled her down to her regular, shorter height. He had a desperate need to kiss her from that vantage point. He'd dreamed about it happening that way for far too long. Her legs came unwrapped from around his waist, but that was fine, because her body was still pressed up against his, wet and slippery under the water. Her arms were still around his shoulders, her tiny hands on the back of his head, embracing this kiss unabashedly. Hikari, always so open, so passionate.

"I love you Hikari," he admitted, barely pausing before their lips met again. He did not say this with the gravity of an admission, but with the ease of a deeply known fact, a fact that begs for no reassurance. Hikari offered her affirmation anyway. "I love you too Beshimi," she said in the same matter of fact way she had told him she loved him several times before.

Still staying close, he gently took her face in his hands and looked down into her eyes. "There's something I need to know Hikari. I know that you love me with the pure love of an angel, but do you love me, _can_ you love me the way that a woman loves a man? Because I love you Hikari, in the pure way that anyone would love an angel, but also in the way that a man loves a woman; with every part of me."

"I do love you that way Beshimi," she said emphatically. "I may not know very much about human love, but I know that I love you in a special way, a way I've never loved anyone. I feel it in my heart, my mind, and even my body," she averted her gaze shyly when she said that. "When I'm not with you, you're all I think about. When I am with you, I just want to look at you all the time. And I have all these urges I don't understand…"

"That's alright," he chuckled. "You don't have to explain that part. It sounds like love to me. So what do you say, Hikari?" he grinned, "will you be my woman?"

"Yes! Oh, yes!" she cried.

He lowered his lips to meet hers again, picking up where they had left off. He slid his hands from her face to intertwine with her hair. He ran his fingers through the long silky locks, then rested them on her lower back, pulling her against his body again. He had fantasized about kissing Hikari in so many different ways, but this was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Hikari was his. He had questions, like what she possibly saw in him, and how long had she felt this way, but his head was dizzy with lust. They could talk about all the details later. Right now he only wanted to kiss her for as long as possible.

But he knew he'd have to stop. Before his body took over completely and he lost his mind, he had to stop. Hikari was wearing only that slip with nothing underneath. The same thought from earlier echoed in his mind. Here in the water, it would be so easy…He could truly make her his right here and now. But no.

"Hikari," he said huskily, "From what you've said, it sounds like you've never been in love. Is that correct?"

"Well…yes," she answered, confused.

"Is this your first kiss?"

"Yes, it is," she confirmed.

He smiled. "You're a maiden then," he half asked, half asserted.

"Uh, yes. I suppose I am," Hikari blushed.

"I'm going to take you home now Hikari. It wouldn't be right to make love to you in the same night that you had your first kiss, and I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself."

Her eyes showed surprise at first, then quickly transitioned to a smile. "I think I understand. I trust whatever you think is best."

"I want to live up to your faith in me Hikari. I want you so badly, but this process is too precious to rush. I want everything to be perfect for you," he said earnestly.

"I'm sure that it will be. I only hope that I can please you."

He sighed. "Just being near you is more than I could ever ask for Hikari, so don't ever worry about whether you please me. You do. It is _my_ job to please _you_." He wanted to elaborate on all the ways he could please her, but his urges were finally beginning to cool down and he didn't want to get riled up again. He began wading backwards towards the shore, Hikari still clinging to him. When they got to where the water was waist deep, he picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and carried her the rest of the way to the shore, across the grass and to the rock where their clothes were. He had no real reason for wanting to carry her, he just wanted to. She was his now and he felt like he wanted to carry her everywhere. She didn't ask why or protest, only rested her head contentedly on his shoulder.

The heat of the night began drying them quickly. Once he set her down, Hikari pulled her kimono on over her damp slip. She had many kimono and never seemed too worried about the welfare of any particular one if a situation arose where it might be damaged. Beshimi presumed she could likely materialize as many as she wanted. He had plenty more clothing himself, and only grabbed the bundle of his torn up yukata so that no one else found it out here and questioned him. He had no desire to put it back on to walk back to the house though. If someone saw them, so be it. At least Hikari was covered.

They walked the path back home closely, side by side. He slung his arm loosely around her waist, and she put her arm around his waist too. They walked slowly, taking their time. By the time they reached the bridge to the front door, the first hint of morning light was beginning to glow above the tree line to the east.

"I suppose we won't be getting any rest tonight, since the night is gone," Beshimi said as they reached the big red front doors. "Will you be alright Hikari?"

She smiled up at him, "oh yes! I don't think I could have slept anyway!"

"Me neither." They had stopped in front of the doors before going in. "Shall we freshen up and then prepare breakfast?" He caressed her face tenderly. He felt like he couldn't stop touching her. "Let me kiss you again before we go inside," he pleaded. "We may not be able to be alone together again until night falls, and I want one more kiss to hold me over until then."

"Of course my love," she blushed.

He grabbed her and held her close, then lowered his lips to hers. She immediately linked her arms around his neck again like she had done in the lake. How he loved when she did that. He knew that she wanted to kiss him and she enjoyed it. Being embraced by her, nothing in Heaven or on Earth felt so fine. How this could be happening, he wasn't sure, but he hoped it would never end, and he would do anything to keep her happy and loving him.

Author's note: Yaaay! We finally made it to Beshimi and Hikari hooking up! I know this was a slow burn, but it needed to be written that way. And don't worry, there is still plenty more to come for these two. I appreciate everyone's patience. I'm a working woman and college student with a lot on my plate but I'm CONSTANTLY thinking about this story and planning things for it. It may take a while, but I promise I'll finish this. If I don't, assume I'm dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Beshimi could hardly keep his hands off Hikari as they were preparing breakfast that morning. For so long he'd been holding back his affection for her. It felt so good to express it freely! This state of bliss was like nothing he ever experienced in life. He had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Hikari, and he had certainly never _actually_ obtained anything he wanted that badly. There was nervousness too of course, but the stubborn excitement refused to be defeated. It pushed the fear down so it could celebrate in ecstasy.

Everything was ready to go out to the dining room, and Beshimi could hear the other three residents coming downstairs. As Hikari reached out for a platter of fish, he deftly grasped her wrist. "Hikari, wait," he whispered. As his hand glided around her dainty wrist to clasp her palm in his, he grinned with pleasure. Touching her this way was such ecstasy. "Hikari, may I see you tonight? Perhaps take you for a walk through the gardens? So that we can be alone."

After how hot and heavy things had gotten the night before, he hoped she wouldn't be too hesitant to be alone with him at night again, far out in the gardens. It should be easier to control himself if they weren't half naked and wet. Besides, they had so much to talk about. He would have to calm his ardor and be a gentleman. Hikari deserved to be courted properly.

Bless her innocent heart, she simply smiled brightly and chirped, "I thought you would never ask! Of course Beshimi, I would love to go out with you tonight."

He couldn't suppress a large grin, and he didn't even feel self-conscious about how inadvertently sinister it might look. Everything was so simple with Hikari. Glancing past her to make sure no one was near the doorway, he ventured to land a quick kiss on her lips before taking up one of the platters to take into the dining room.

Shikijō, Hyottoko, and Han'nya wanted to go to the training grounds that day. Beshimi went with them. Though he couldn't get his fill of being near Hikari and wanted to stay near her constantly, he imagined the others might notice that quite quickly. Plus, he worried Hikari might feel smothered if he clung to her too much. All nerves and excitement, he felt so volatile today. A good workout might help him feel more level headed. Plus, it was good to stay strong and practiced in order to better protect Hikari.

He found that despite all his nerves, he trained particularly well that day. Was it the confidence that came with having finally won Hikari? At moments he felt like he could take on anything.

The sun approached noon as Shikijō and Han'nya wrapped up a sparring match. He should be getting back to help Hikari with lunch, provided that the others planned to stop training and go back of course.

"It's about time to head back to lunch if we're going. But if you muscle heads want to keep training, I should at least go tell Hikari not to trouble herself to start cooking," he jested with his signature menacing grin.

"I'm in the zone, man. Let's stay out," Shikijō said enthusiastically. Shikijō could never seem to get enough of working out. "But I guess you should go let Hikari-dono know."

Beshimi nodded and turned towards the trail leading back to the house. He scooped up his yukata which had been tossed in the grass as soon as it started to get hot, same as the other men had, pulling it on loosely as he hit the trail running.

Han'nya glared after Beshimi. "Perhaps one of _us_ should have gone. There's no reason why it always has to be Beshimi who carries messages to Lady Hikari."

"Come on man," Shikijō entreated, picking up his yukata from the grass to wipe sweat from his face. "Just let him be."

"Yeah," Hyottoko bellowed. He had been sitting in the grass taking a break while Shikijō and Han'nya sparred. "The little guy seems really happy and I don't see any reason to screw that up for him."

Han'nya kept glaring down the path, unmoved.

"Han'nya," Shikijō chanted, "I don't know what you're thinking about doing, but just stay here, alright?"

"Fine." Han'nya finally turned back to the two remaining men. "I'll let this go for now. Hyottoko, are you ready to spar with me now?"

Beshimi's excitement mounted as he neared the house. He didn't stop running until he arrived. After throwing open the front door, he sprinted towards the kitchen, but she wasn't there. "Hikari?" he breathed, still catching his breath from the run. He called her name louder from the doorway of the dining room.

Down the corridor at the other end of the main hall, he saw her white hair poke out the door of the library. "Beshimi?" she called back.

He ran down the hall to her, finally feeling peace when he got near her. Stepping close to her, relishing the feeling of looking down at her bright, upturned smiling face, he said, "Hikari, I've come to tell you that we aren't coming back for lunch today. I wanted to catch you before you started cooking."

"Thank you Beshimi. I figured that might be the case. I decided I would read until I heard from you."

"May I ask what you're reading, my sweet?"

Hikari blushed and faltered, "Oh, um, I…"

Beshimi's eyebrow raised, his curiosity piqued. Taking her hands in his and stepping even closer he cooed, "Come now sweetheart, you can tell me. Don't be embarrassed."

"Well, I…was reading some…romance," she whispered the last word, "in hopes that I can learn…things."

Beshimi chuckled before taking hold of Hikari's arms and guiding her farther into the library. They were all alone in the house, he remembered, everyone else far away. His heart thumped harder as he steered her to the wall inside the door, her back pressing against it as he loomed over her.

"Hikari, I admire your…initiative to learn the ways of romance, but," he framed her face in his hands, gently readying her, "the best way to learn is through practice." He lowered his lips to hers. For all her shy blushing, she met his kiss readily. He didn't have to coax her to get her lips to part, to let him slide his tongue in and find hers. Her dainty hands soon roamed his body, sliding up from his waist, easily slipping under the neckline of his loosely thrown on yukata. Her fingers grazed his collarbone, palms roamed his chest and shoulders, gliding because of the sweat leftover from his workout. As a heatwave engulfed his body, starting at his groin and blazing up, he closed the gap between them, pressing his body against hers, his fingers sliding back behind her head to entwine themselves in her silky hair.

The heat came, wave after wave. Oh god, if just kissing her made him want to throw her down and ravage her, how would he ever be able to court her respectfully?

Painfully, he brought their kiss to a close and took a step back from her, gently holding her forearms so she stayed in place. She was so generous with her passion, she might cling to him as he tried to step back. How exciting. Her lack of self-consciousness was likely to make her a good little lover, prior experience or no. Her face was flushed and her eyes still half-lidded, her hair a bit mussed from his coiling fingers. He had to get out of there before he devoured this sweet little morsel before him.

"Hikari," he rasped, grinning to hide his tension. "Let's pick this back up tonight. Right now, I'd better get back before the others come looking for me."

"Okay," Hikari breathed, composing herself. "I can't wait," she smiled flirtatiously.

Beshimi hummed a moan of approval before placing a kiss on her forehead, then slipping away like a specter, leaving Hikari to sink down to the floor on her butt and let out a long breath, fanning herself with one hand.

"After dinner," Hikari explained when they were in the kitchen together that night, "I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up a bit. So we won't be going right after cleaning up. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me," Beshimi replied. "In fact, I'd like to do the same thing." He took her hand and peered down at her. "I'll be waiting at the foot of your stairs. I want to escort you every step of the way tonight."

Most of the clothes which had been in Beshimi's chest when he arrived were similar to what he normally wore towards the end of his life. A few different shades of blue yukata, a few different shades of brown trousers, and some haori like the one he's arrived with. However, there were a few items he hadn't worn yet; a black yukata and dark grey hakama. Black was quite formal, and he only rarely wore hakama, but tonight was a special occasion. Hikari had said she was "freshening up." If she was taking special care to get ready tonight, Beshimi figured that he should too. He wasn't sure if fancy clothes were enough to make him appear more attractive, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put his best foot forward on his first night courting the woman of his dreams.

The yukata and hakama fit perfectly, besides being a little stiff with newness. He left the haori behind. Hikari seemed to be at least a little taken with his body, considering how quick her hands were to start roaming lately. Why hide it under a big jacket? He wanted to cut a more dashing figure tonight.

When he was ready, he went to the staircase as planned. Hikari hadn't come down yet. Good. He wanted to be there waiting for her, not keep her waiting. Before long, he heard her door open. His heart leapt.

When she appeared at the top of the stairs, he stifled a gasp. He couldn't have imagined Hikari any more beautiful than she usually was, but she outdid herself that night. Her abundance of hair was pinned up in a bun on the back of her head, curling tendrils hanging down like silk ribbons to frame her face. He'd never noticed what a graceful neck she had. Also to his surprise, she was wearing a long fabric yukata tonight rather than her usual silk kimono. It was a lovely yukata, the base color being black, littered generously with big pink roses. She wore a pink obi to match. Perhaps she wanted more freedom of movement tonight, or maybe she was worried she might get too hot…

She was blushing as she descended the stairs. Beshimi held his hand out for her to take before she stepped onto the landing.

"Hikari," he breathed, "you look…stunning."

She lifted her other hand to her face coyly then dropped it again. "Thank you Beshimi. You look very handsome tonight too."

Beshimi turned towards the stairs and offered her his arm to take, which she quickly did before they began their descent. He was going to be a gentleman tonight and he didn't care who saw. He had offered no notice to Shikijō, Hyottoko, and Han'nya that he wouldn't be joining them on the balcony after dinner, and neither would Hikari. It was none of their business. Let them wonder, he thought to himself. They were going to have to find out about this eventually. He planned to be private about his relationship with Hikari, as was traditional and polite, but he certainly wasn't going to hide from anyone.

Reaching the ground floor and crossing the main hall, they would be within view of the balcony, though its occupants were most likely looking _away_ from the main hall and out over the lake. Someone would only see them if they looked back into the house at that moment. In a way, he _wanted_ someone to see him walking with Hikari on his arm, both dressed nicely, very obviously on their way to spend some time together as more than casual friends. How could he not feel proud that Hikari was now his woman? At the same time, he knew it was a reckless sentiment. Hyottoko and Shikijō had shown some evidence that they might be supportive, but Han'nya, well, Beshimi wasn't going to worry about _him_ tonight.

After they had passed the balcony, there was no way of knowing if any curious eyes followed. Whatever would be would be. Beshimi and Hikari went out through the front door.

The air felt particularly fine that night. The sun had just set and the purple sky was still bright. At night in the garden, dai-doro and lanterns lit up by themselves. With all its enchanted scenes, narrow paths, quaint bridges, and beautiful smells, the gardens surrounding their home had always had the potential to be a romantic wonderland. This was the first time that they had walked through it simply for pleasure and without a destination. The farther they got from the house, the more excited Beshimi felt to have Hikari all to himself. Hikari never let go of his arm while they walked.

They walked through a few sections of gardens until they reached the first pond on the path. Small and shallow, it was nothing like the larger pond they had swam in the night before, but it had its own quaint charm. The tree's crowded close around it, making the atmosphere cozy and magical, and there was a simple stone bench on the shore. Without exchanging a word they went to it and sat side by side. Hikari nestled in close and Beshimi put an arm around her. She was always so free with her affection. How exciting it was to be able to return it freely. During traditional courtship, this level of closeness would be scandalous, ah but nothing about their love was traditional was it? Beshimi never expected to find love after death, and Hikari…Hikari was like no one he had ever met. She was unhindered by societal customs. She knew what felt good and she did it. Who would have thought that an angel would be the freest of all? Did she have any ritual? Any law?

There was so much he wanted to ask her. All day he had wondered where to start before finally choosing what he thought was the best path of conversation.

Gazing down at her lovely face he began, "Hikari, I feel so close to you, but I know almost nothing about you. I'm ashamed to say I've always felt too nervous to ask you personal things. I didn't want to pry into your privacy," he paused, "but now that you're mine, I suppose I can ask."

"Of course, Beshimi! Ask me anything," she chirped.

"Where do you come from, Hikari?" he asked eagerly. "And how did you come to be here? What did you do before we arrived?" He chuckled at himself for getting carried away. "I suppose I want to know everything."

Hikari giggled, "Alright, well I'll try to keep it simple because I'm very old."

Beshimi turned on the bench so he was facing her more, one leg still dangling off, the other bent across the bench so he was in a half cross-legged position. He wanted to watch her as she told her story. He still wanted to be touching her however, so he took her hand to hold in both of his.

"Many years ago, when humans first became as they are today, Kami made the angels. Kami made us out of pieces of Itself, but that did not diminish Kami, for Kami is infinite. And although we are all pieces of Kami, we are all unique. Kami is good and wanted angels to enjoy autonomy and individuality. Kami made us to help care for humans, but also to enjoy life ourselves." She paused. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please, go on," he urged. He had begun to lazily play with her hand, rubbing the smooth, soft contours, the delicate bones, so graceful.

"Kami made us so we could move between worlds. Like Kami though, we cannot be seen on the human plane. But we can watch, and we can help sometimes. And when humans leave that world there's always an angel waiting for them, ready to help them with the next step. Kami made us beautiful, so humans would trust us and love us."

"Do all angels look like you, Hikari?"

"No. You see, different things are comforting to different people, so angels come in all shapes, sizes and colors. But there are a few traits we all share, like our white hair."

"So…you weren't born to anyone? You have no parents or family?"

"No," Hikari conceded simply and smiled. "I've always been as I am right now. Oh, and I've always lived here, though _it_ certainly hasn't always looked like this. Like I said when you first arrived here, this place is not far from the human realm. Angels typically only have the same things humans do. We may have the very best of what humans have, because we can have whatever we can imagine, but we only advance as far as humans do.

Take the castle for instance. When I first made this my home, there were no structures. Then I had a hut, then a house, and now the castle, and I expect that one day the castle will change too. We try to update things as human culture changes. It makes humans comfortable to see the kinds of things they're familiar with when they come here."

For the first time, Beshimi was struck by the gravity of what Hikari was. She was ancient, and she had seen everything. How could a being like her even be interested in sitting here talking to a miniscule human like himself? Furthermore, how did a being like Hikari hold on to such human aspects such as she displayed? Meeting her, observing how down to earth she was, how easy to talk to, no one would guess that she was an ancient being who had watched history pass.

But it didn't frighten him. In fact, it only made him love her more. For the first time it occurred to him that after eons of human companions coming and going, maybe Hikari needed to be loved just as badly as he did.

"Hikari, how many people have lived here with you?"

"Lots!" she chirped. "Some stay longer than others. Some want to go right back to earth and try again. Some are happy to go back into Kami. Most have family already in the afterlife and they go to wherever they are. That's something which you could do too if you like."

"There's not a chance that I'd leave here Hikari, not while you're here," he sincerely asserted. Though he could think of one person he may want to see…that was a rumination for later. And even if he did want to see her, he'd want Hikari by his side when he did. "Hikari," he went on, "in all this time, you never fell in love until now?"

Hikari flushed, smiling up at him. "No Beshimi. You're special."

He figured he blushed as well, if the heat rising to his face was any indication. "Hikari, that brings me to the next question I want to ask-"

Wait. Something was wrong. Beshimi's gaze darted from Hikari to scan their surroundings.

Hikari picked up the sudden change in him. "Beshimi what is it-oh!" There was something knowing in her exclamation.

He locked eyes with her again, remembering the night many months ago when he'd been trying to conceal himself from her in a tree, but she knew he was there. She could _feel_ when someone was near. He grasped her upper arms firmly. "Hikari," he whispered, "I'm quite sure I already know, but please, tell me who is here." He was hissing terribly and cringing at it.

"It's… Han'nya."

Beshimi growled. "That bastard!" he cursed, then caught himself. "Uh, I'm sorry Hikari. I just…don't know who he thinks he is, trying to spy on a spy and get away with it. I hate to cut the evening short, but I won't allow you to be put on exhibition. I'm taking you home." With that he stood, holding his hand out to her to help her up as well. She looked stricken, but she took his hand and slowly rose. What was the matter with her? "Hikari?" he pulled her close and searched her eyes. Her little brows were knit. Was this…disappointment? God, her expression was breaking his heart!

"Hikari," he said softly, taking her face in his hands, holding it closer for more privacy. He figured that Han'nya now knew they were onto him and likely fled, but just in case… "I promise you, I'll settle this in the morning. I'll confront Han'nya and make everything right. Then we can go freely wherever we wish. I only don't want you to witness anything ugly tonight. That's why I'm taking you home…I'm so sorry this happened, I…I should have spoken up to the others immediately, told them how things will be. It's just that…things like this are kept private where I'm from, not to mention that it's no one else's business."

"I understand, Beshimi," she assured him. "I trust whatever you think is best."

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Her confidence in him made him feel as tall as Shikijō. He hooked her arm in his and led her back towards the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: _Hey everybody! I notice there's a good handful of people reading this and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me despite the long stretches between updates. I think I've mentioned before that I'm super busy, but I have no plans on stopping this story. If you ever want to party with me and all my Beshimi love, I'm always posting crazy crap on my Tumblr, thebeshimifangirl. I post a lot of art there too. Anyhow, here we go!_

Beshimi and Hikari made it back to the castle uninterrupted. They didn't stop until they were standing at the base of the stairs which led up to Hikari's room. Beshimi wanted to walk her all the way to the door of her quarters, but if anyone were watching, that could make things even more scandalous. Until he confronted the others about this and set things straight, he was going to protect Hikari's honor. Going anywhere hidden with her would only jeopardize that goal.

He did, however, take Hikari by the arms and gaze down into her eyes. "I wish I could kiss you goodnight Hikari, but in case we're still being watched, I don't want our tender moments to be a spectacle. I'm going to speak to Han'nya in the morning, and when I come to find you after, I'll have a kiss for you."

"I look forward to that Beshimi. I hope that your talk with Han'nya goes well. Perhaps I should be there too…"

"No," Beshimi spat out a bit too harshly. He took particular care to speak his next words more softly. "No, Hikari. This is my responsibility as a man…as _your_ man. You shouldn't have to be stressed about anything, and you certainly shouldn't have to explain yourself to anyone, least of all Han'nya. I'll take care of everything. You just go up to bed." He slid his hands down her arms to clasp her hands, giving them a squeeze before letting go. "I'll see you in the morning, with a kiss ready on my lips for you."

She smiled at him, but her brows were slightly knit. "Goodnight my love. I'll be waiting. Find me quickly when it's done." With that, she turned and ascended the stairs.

Beshimi stood there, watching her go. Once she disappeared, he sighed, then turned to head towards his own room. But –

From the shadows struck a force strong enough to slam Beshimi into the corridor wall several feet away. His back crunched into plaster. His feet couldn't touch the ground, and Han'nya's hand was around his neck. Beshimi instinctively grabbed Han'nya's forearm to support his weight so he wouldn't begin to choke. He glared at Han'nya, unafraid.

"A traitor _and_ a liar," Han'nya said coolly. "I knew there was a reason you were so defensive. Did you really think you could get away with this?"

"Your memory fails you Han'nya," Beshimi hissed, grinning despite his precarious position. "I never lied. I haven't hurt Hikari and I never will," his hiss was revving into a growl. "When I told you this was none of your business, _that_ was the truth!" With that, Beshimi kicked off the wall and swung his legs toward Han'nya's body, landing a kick to his ribs. It got Han'nya to drop him, and when Beshimi landed, crouching on the floor, he launched at Han'nya full force.

Han'nya toppled back with Beshimi on his chest. Snake like eyes wild, lips curled back from a toothy sneer, Beshimi hissed, "What's the matter Han'nya? Are you surprised I'm actually as strong as you now? Well I've been working on some things you wouldn't even begin to understand."

Senses dimmed by rage, Beshimi barely heard doors slide open and the running footfalls of Shikijō and Hyottoko coming near. They were yelling something but it was all static to him. What _did_ break through was a shrill scream.

"STOP. EVERYONE."

Hikari's voice pierced the black, roiling storm cloud in his head. Beshimi quickly jumped off of Han'nya, but stayed in a crouching position, his head bowed to Hikari. She was standing at the top of her stairs, still in her kimono. This had happened so fast she hadn't even begun to undress yet.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry you had to see this. I, I can explain…"

Han'nya was getting to his feet by then. "I apologize as well Hikari-dono, but you must understand that you are in danger."

"Han'nya," Hikari sighed, "I am in no danger, but it's clear that we all have to sit down and talk about this." She looked over to where the two larger men stood watching. "Hyottoko, Shikijō, please go back to bed. I can handle this," she assured them.

"Uh, are ya sure, Hikari-dono?" Shikijō quavered.

Hikari smiled. "I'm sure Shikijō. I could easily fling any of you across the room and through the castle walls if I wanted to."

"Whoa! Okay Lady, I believe you. We won't stick around to find out the hard way," Shikijō said with alarm before briskly turning on his heel, waving an equally baffled Hyottoko along behind him.

Hikari looked to Han'nya and Beshimi. "Please, follow me. We'll talk in the library. It's peaceful and neutral ground." As she began descending the stairs towards them, chunks of plaster which had fallen to the floor began to shake, then to levitate and place themselves back into the wall. "I trust that you won't try to destroy anything else," she commanded.

In the library, she told them to sit. She sat perched on the end of a chaise near the armrest. Beshimi sat on the other end of it, close to the cushions edge, in his usual cross-legged position. Han'nya sat across from them on a matching red velvet upholstered chair. Hikari's varied tastes made the house a strange blend of eastern and western aesthetics. The library was dimly lit, making the atmosphere calm. Hikari was probably right that this was a good place to talk. They would test how well it worked, Beshimi thought.

"Now," Hikari began. "What happened tonight? I was only away from Beshimi for a moment before I heard the crash and came out to see you two brawling."

Beshimi glared at Han'nya. It was Han'nya's responsibility to explain this part. Beshimi wasn't about to cry to Hikari that he'd been attacked. He'd look like a snitch and a weakling.

Thankfully, Han'nya talked. "I had been waiting in hiding for Beshimi. Once he was alone, I struck," Han'nya admitted, his face emotionless.

"But, Han'nya, why?" Hikari asked. "I have some assumptions about what might be going on here, but I want to make sure I understand correctly so we can set things straight."

"Because he's taking advantage of you, Hikari-dono."

"What exactly do you think is going on between Beshimi and I?"

"My Lady," Han'nya answered, finally showing a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please don't tell me he's got you fooled."

"I'm not telling you you're right or wrong Han'nya," she answered. "You may not be used to conversations like this with someone who isn't judging you, but I'm not. I truly just want to know what you think is happening and why. That's the only way we can all understand each other."

Han'nya crossed his arms and sighed deeply, "Well, over the past few months, I've noticed that you spend a lot of time alone with Beshimi. I'm not saying that men and women can't simply be friends, but when they spend a lot of time alone together, things can happen, especially when they're similar."

"Similar?" Hikari asked, puzzled. Beshimi was confused now too.

Han'nya went on. "There haven't been many women who are compatible with Beshimi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beshimi snapped. Was this becoming a roast on his height?

"Beshimi, please," Hikari entreated him to calm down. She turned back to Han'nya. "So you think that Beshimi and I are compatible, and that worries you?"

A flash of surprise crossed Han'nya's eyes, as if he was realizing something for the first time. "Yes," he admitted. "But I _really_ became worried when you spent the night in his room after he passed out drunk at our party. We didn't know you had stayed with him until the next morning when neither of you came down for breakfast. We knocked on your bedroom door and you weren't there. Then I listened at Beshimi's door and heard your voice inside.

Despite what it looked like, Beshimi denied it, so I had to find out for sure. When you both disappeared tonight, I was determined to know the truth. And when I saw you two together, holding hands, heard you tell him you love him," Han'nya spat that part with contempt, "I knew he had somehow swindled and seduced you."

"What!" Beshimi screeched.

"Han'nya!" Hikari pleaded, "Why don't you believe I could truly love Beshimi?"

"You're an angel, Hikari. You're innocent and pure, and he is a lying snake who would defile you! He's manipulated you somehow Hikari. How else could an angel love someone like him?"

Beshimi's rage had been roiling this whole time, but at last, he snapped. That was the final insult he would take.

He jumped to his feet. "That's enough!" he barked. "You don't know Hikari, and you don't know me! You never knew me, because you dismissed me as a peon. You were always Lord Aoshi's right hand man, his favorite, and you knew it! You always thought you were better than us, especially me! I don't know what it is you have against me, but you simply can't stand to see something good happen to me, can you!?"

Hikari had jumped up and stood in front of Beshimi, her little hands on his forearms as if to hold him back. The funny thing was, she probably could.

"Beshimi! Please, calm down!" she scolded. "Ugh," she sighed. "This is harder than I thought," she said quietly to herself. Seeing how exhausted she looked, Beshimi backed up and sat back down. She was the only reason he wasn't tearing open Han'nya's throat right now.

"Han'nya," Hikari sat back down at her end of the chaise, "You're correct that there's something between Beshimi and I, but you're wrong about me, and about him." She paused. "Beshimi has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me. In fact, I'm the one who made the first move. The truth is," she lowered her eyes and her face turned beat red, "I've been in love with Beshimi for many years."

Han'nya's eyes widened, then narrowed with suspicion.

Beshimi was stricken too. Was that true? Or was she making it up to smooth things over. "Hikari," he ventured, "you don't have to explain yourself to him."

"No, Beshimi. I think it's important that I explain my true nature to you all. Maybe if I had done so in the beginning, we could have avoided a lot of problems."

"What are you talking about Hikari-dono?" Han'nya asked. "Are you not an angel?"

"I am an angel, but angels can fall in love. How was I to know you would all assume I was a naïve innocent? Granted, it doesn't happen very often. It's very, very rare for an angel to fall in love with a human, so much so that it's considered a special blessing when it happens. And angels don't typically fall in love with each other. We have little need for romantic love because we don't reproduce like humans."

Han'nya's jaw was slack with confusion. "Is this true Hikari-dono? You don't have to lie to cover for Beshimi."

"I cannot lie Han'nya. That is _not_ in my nature," she said sincerely. "Beshimi, I was going to explain all this to you tonight. I'm sorry you're finding out this way. I hope you don't feel as if I've lied to you somehow. What I'm about to tell you may be shocking."

Both men simply stared at her, rapt.

"Beshimi is the reason you're all here. I fell in love with him while you all were still alive. I arranged for you all to spend your time in heaven here, with me, so that I could get close to him."

"Wha-what?" Beshimi managed to ask.

"I had nothing to do with your deaths," she quickly added. "I had been happily watching Beshimi and the rest of you when I…got the news that your time was coming. I was devastated. I didn't want to see any harm come to you all. Even though I love Beshimi, I didn't want him to come here under such violent circumstances."

Han'nya was quiet for a long time. Hikari offered nothing further. Beshimi felt desperate to know more, but not like this, not in front of Han'nya. Beshimi stared at her, partly assessing her, partly waiting for some sort of guidance from her. At that moment he realized how much his heart was truly in her hands. If he should be angry with her for keeping a secret from him, well he simply couldn't be. It wasn't as if she lied. No one had ever asked her the particulars of how they came to be here. Oh god, he just wanted her. He wanted to be in her arms and hear her tell him she loved him and that everything was alright. This excruciating silence had to end soon.

As Beshimi stared at Hikari, she stared at Han'nya, a look of firm determination on her face. Finally, Han'nya spoke.

"Hikari," he sighed, "it's all well and good that you love Beshimi." He stood. "But I still need to have words with him, man to man, however, this is not the time. Clearly, you've surprised us both with your revelation. Emotions are high, and the hour is late. We will get nowhere speaking anymore tonight."

Hikari nodded diplomatically, "I agree with you Han'nya. Let's all retire for tonight. We can talk more tomorrow."

Han'nya bowed to her. "My Lady." Then he faded into the shadows.

Beshimi didn't expect the chill that ran down his spine now that he was alone with her. Was that fear? Where should he even begin?

"H-Hikari, I-"

She stood and walked over to where he sat. Stepping close, she laid her hands on his shoulders. "I'll explain everything in the morning, alright Beshimi?"

"No." He took her hands from his shoulders and gently but firmly squeezed them. "Hikari…I need to know everything, and I need to know now," he pleaded. "I've waited so long for…" he trailed off, his voice hushed and breathy. "Please…"

There was an ache in his plea which Hikari couldn't ignore. "Alright," she said. "But not here. The tension lingers, and it's not private. Let's go to my room. No one will be able to hear us or disturb us. It's spellbound."

Beshimi stood and they were on their way. To hell with propriety at this point, he thought. This conversation was more important. In fact, it felt like the most important conversation of both his life and afterlife. Everyone knew by now that something was afoot anyway, or they _would_ know soon.

* * *

 _Woo boy. I hope nobody gets mad at me because Han'nya's being a dick right now. Don't get me wrong, I love Han'nya, and he'll be fine. Sometimes people are dicks and that's okay. He does strike me as someone who could be a little uptight and judgey, but that doesn't make him a bad person. He'll be fine._


	16. Chapter 16

Walking up the stairs to Hikari's room, Beshimi remembered meeting her earlier that evening in this same spot. How excited he had been then, before their ill-fated date. Now it was the middle of the night, and that felt like years ago.

He was on edge until they made it, uninterrupted, into her room, with the heavy red door closed firmly behind them.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked courteously, though not with her usual cheer.

"No, thank you." He slipped off his sandals near the door and followed her farther into her spacious room. It was dimly lit and peaceful, the gentle breeze flowing in through one balcony door and out the opposite one, leaving the room fresh and cool.

"Come, let's sit on the bed. It's the most comfortable place. We may be talking for a while," she said, heading towards the white fluffy bed on the wall opposite the door. She stopped and turned back to Beshimi. "Oh, do you mind if I change into my nightgown? I don't usually stay in my clothes. I don't find them comfortable."

"This is your room, Hikari. Do what makes you comfortable." He was far too sobered by the night's events to be excited at the prospect of her changing into something more revealing.

"Alright, you go on and sit. I'll be right there." She hurried off towards the shoji screen room divider and disappeared behind it.

Beshimi wearily walked towards her bed. It looked like a cloud descended from the heavens. Unreasonably large for the tiny angel, and surrounded by a sheer curtain, it was illuminated by the warm glow of a light fixed in the ceiling at the apex of the curtain. He remembered the first time he'd seen it months ago, remembered parting the curtain before laying down stiffly next to the drained angel. He parted the curtain and sat down, this time waiting for _her_.

Finally, her footsteps approached, and she parted the curtain to climb down onto the bed.

She sat facing him, cross legged. It was the first time he had seen her sit that way, and not in the more traditional ladies position with her legs folded under her. She seemed so much more real, sitting like this, her posture more relaxed. Seeing her comfortable made him feel comfortable. She smiled at him and he felt his gloom melt away. The way the soft light touched her angelic face, this was a moment he knew would stay etched into his memory.

Her hands went towards his and he took them. "I suppose I should start at the beginning," she said. "The first time I saw you was at Edo Castle."

"Edo," he gasped. "That long ago?"

"Yes." She blushed. "My charge at the time was a courtesan on castle grounds. One night she was accompanying a high ranking official. I was simply watching them walk through a courtyard when I felt an unusual spirit nearby. Even with my powers, it took me a moment to lock in on its origin. No human would have been able to. It was so strong, so intense, so…intoxicating. When I finally traced it to the trees, I saw the most amazing creature I'd ever beheld, unlike anyone I'd ever seen. As dark and quiet as a demon, though not a demon; a phantom in a human body, that unique spirit…was you.

I was captivated. It appeared you were spying on the man with my charge. You followed them as I did. Once it became clear that they were retiring, not likely to speak of anything more besides bedroom activities, you vanished. Once I was sure my charge was safe for the night, I followed your spirit signature.

I followed you to where you reported to your Okashira. When you stepped out into the light before him, I saw you fully with my eyes for the first time. I was even more enamored; the figure you cut in your uniform of the Oniwabanshū, so lithe yet strong, your dark skin, piercing eyes. When you pulled down the black sash which had masked your face and I saw your features, so sharp and clean and strong, and just a bit mischievous, something inside me thrummed like a piano wire.

For days I was confused. I had never felt anything like this before. In addition to coming to the earthly realm every few days as my charge needed me, I found myself coming every day to watch you. What was this pull? Then it occurred to me. Could it be love? I remember the first time I asked myself that question. I felt washed over with affirmation. Yes, this was right. I was in love, and I gave myself to it completely.

It wasn't always easy being in love. You had no idea I existed of course! I tried to respect your privacy, and only watch you when you were in public. A few times, I did see you going to bed with women…but I never watched, I swear! It hurt me, but I knew I couldn't hold it against you. I only worried that you might fall in love, then you would have someone you wanted to be with when you died, and I would never have you. I'm ashamed at that selfish thought, but it's true. I suppose you bring certain things out of me, Beshimi, things that are very…human.

Anyway, that brings me to how you came to be here with me. As you now know, souls typically go to heaven with whomever was their guardian angel. Oh, the woman who was my charge when I first saw you, she died shortly after. It was part of her journey and I couldn't save her from it, but she came here with me for a time. It was a happy time when we were together, but she had family she wanted to be with and moved on, as often happens.

But as I was saying, I was not your guardian angel, so under normal circumstances, you wouldn't have come to be with me, however, your guardian angel quickly noticed me always hanging around. There are no hard and fast rules on this matter, so Hideaki offered to let me take you when you passed. I never expected it would only be ten years later, and how much I would watch you go through in that time.

Not long after my talk with Hideaki, everything changed. I watched you go from being a strong young soldier of one of the most elite divisions, personal bodyguard of the Shogun himself, to being a displaced veteran of the losing side of the revolution. It was so hard to watch, not being able to help the man that I loved.

I had a bad feeling when you all went to work in Tokyo for that Kanryu, but I hoped against hope that things might take a turn for the better.

One of my favorite things to do was watch you sleep. I could almost forget that you couldn't see me, as I sat close by your head, stroked your hair. It was during one of these moments in the wee hours of the night that Hideaki appeared to me again. I hadn't seen him in years. Despite how bad things seemed, you were never in enough danger for him to come. And this time, he wasn't alone. He was flanked by the guardian angels of Han'nya, Hyottoko, and Shikijō. When I saw the expressions on their faces, I knew, and I wept.

Hideaki knelt down beside me and looked at you. 'It's almost his time. It's almost _their_ time,' he said. 'I know how hard this will be for you Hikari, to watch this tragedy befall him. But you've loved him well and I know you'll be happy together when it's over. We know you have come to love all of them over the years, and we all agree it would be best for them to stay together. Hikari, will you take all of them?'

'Yes,' I replied through tears which I couldn't suppress. 'It would be an honor.'

When they left me alone with you again, I kissed your forehead especially tenderly. I always stayed with you as long as was safe, before demons happened by. As soon as I got home, I began preparing. No more than a week later, the time had come. I don't need to remind you of those events, I'm sure.

I thought I was all prepared for your arrival. I'd taken great care in getting everything ready; the house, your rooms, my introduction. I'd done this countless times before, I told myself. But there was one thing which nothing could have prepared me for, one thing which I hadn't even thought about; the first time that you looked at me, and you _saw_ me. After over ten years of watching you and being invisible, you were right in front of me. You looked at me and could see me. I was shaken. And the way you stared at me, seemingly awestruck? I might have appeared composed, but as soon as I showed you all to your rooms, I got to the kitchen and wept. I wept with a joy that was years in the making. You were here with me, and we had the chance to fall in love _together_ , and not just the one sided love which I'd harbored so far."

Hikari's eyes looked wet enough to cry right there. Beshimi couldn't interpret everything which her story had moved inside him. This little woman…she had waited for him all these years, and here he had thought _he_ was the one pining.

Letting go of her hands, he lifted them to her face, his fingertips slipping into her hair. "Is that why you didn't tell me as soon as I got here? You wanted to fall in love together, naturally."

"Yes, that was one reason. Plus, how would you have reacted after dying violently, going to a heaven you didn't think existed, then being told by an angel that you were there because she'd been in love with you for the past twelve years? You had enough to process at the time. It wouldn't have been right."

"That is a good point," he said. His hands hovered down to her waist, and he gently pulled. He needed to hold her. She looked unsure at what he wanted her to do, but moved closer at his urging. He had been sitting cross legged as usual, and he pulled her onto his lap. Her legs found their way around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Ear to ear, chest to chest, they embraced. The heat of arousal blazed up through Beshimi's body and he wondered if this had been a good idea. Her legs wrapped around him, hips open and so close to his…they could have made love in this position. No, it wouldn't do to make love to her tonight, despite how badly he burned to do so. Hikari was a maiden. There was no way to avoid causing her pain when he first made love to her, but if they took their time and her body was ready, it would be easier for her. He was by no means an expert, but he was smart enough at least to know _that_.

"I thought about telling you lots of times," she said, breaking him out of his musing. "But then I realized what a big risk it was. What if you didn't love me back? It would change everything and there would be no going back!"

"Oh, Hikari," his voice so husky he practically purred. "I worship you. I'm so sorry that you couldn't tell. But I promise, you'll never have to question that fact again." He squeezed her a little tighter, then paused. "I-I was afraid too, Hikari. You're so beautiful, so good, I honestly didn't believe it possible that you could ever fall in love with _me_." He felt more confessions coming on, and as painful as they might be, he felt powerless to hold them back. Was this what loving a woman could do to a man; make him open up completely? His entire life, he'd never let anyone in, but in her embrace, the dammed up emotions of years burst forth. "You're the first woman to ever love me Hikari. The other women you saw me with during my life were paid for their time, I'm ashamed to say. I came to believe that I was repulsive, and I accepted it as a part of my guise. Looking frightening was a boon before the revolution, then afterwards, it kept me from being able to start a normal life. There was only so much I could do to try to blend in, but…some things a man can't change. I pretended I didn't care for Lord Aoshi's sake. It almost seemed he took it harder than we did that we couldn't assimilate.

But then I met you, and you treated me like a normal man. It took a little while for me to realize it, but I finally came to believe you were completely genuine. It was so wonderful. But I always feared that if I went too far, you would reject me, and I would be reminded of the freak that I am."

Hikari pulled back enough that she could look at him face to face. Her forehead almost touching his, she put her little hands on each side of his face. "My Beshimi, you're not a freak. I think you're beautiful."

His breath caught in his throat and he had to hold it there. He held his breath and bit his lip until the feeling passed. He had opened up to her a lot, but he wasn't ready to weep in front of her. In fact, he wasn't ready to weep _at all_. He hadn't since he was a child. But the release which washed over him at her words was astounding. The validation after years of believing himself unlovable and unattractive, it made him want to weep. He was a man starving to be desired, adored, touched, and in his arms was the woman who offered everything he hungered for. And he realized, all this affection was new to _him_ too. Maybe he didn't want to take it slow just for her sake, but for his own sake as well.

He swallowed back the sob which threatened at his throat, then softly pressed his lips to Hikari's. She tilted her head and kissed him back. Holding her tight against him, he leaned forward, which resulted in Hikari laying on her back beneath him, legs still wrapped around his waist. He wouldn't make love to her tonight, but this would do just fine. He wanted to kiss her until they both fell asleep. Looming over her, propped on his elbows, hands buried in her hair, and his hips cradled so perfectly between her thighs, he kissed her and kissed her. Never had he had the opportunity to simply kiss a beautiful woman for as long as he wanted. And to feel her kiss back, moan softly, wrap her legs around his waist so welcomingly, it all made him so exquisitely hot. Throbbing behind his hakama, his hips gave way to shallow thrusts into the soft cradle of her hips. Hikari moaned a little louder. He was sure he was sweating profusely now. Continuing to thrust against her at a slow pace, he realized he was moaning as well from deep in his throat, still kissing her ravenously.

He thrust against her for as long as he safely could, then pulled away from their kiss, panting. "I love you so much, Hikari," he said, his voice a low growl he couldn't moderate.

"I love you too Beshimi," she said with heavy lidded, passion drunk eyes.

He shifted to lay down on his side next to her, pulling her close with her back against him. They were going to try to sleep now, and he wasn't going to give her the opportunity to object. He wasn't sure he would be able to refuse to go further if she asked him to. The light from the ceiling above the bed dimmed. He figured Hikari must have understood his intention and turned it off with her magic. Although he was still uncomfortably hard, he quickly felt sleep pulling him under. So much had occurred in the past two days, besides the fact that he hadn't slept last night and tonight was already halfway through. Clinging tightly to Hikari, he slipped away into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Something shifted next to him then came to rest against his side.

The previous night's events flashed through Beshimi's memory. He opened his eyes narrowly against the light streaming in through the balcony archway.

Sure enough, Hikari's head was on his chest and her arm draped across his waist. He curled his arm around her and closed his eyes again. From the way the sun was coming in, he guessed they had slept through most of the morning. He didn't even care. Apparently no one had come looking for them. As tired as he'd been, he knew he would have woken if someone had knocked. He was conditioned that way.

Last night had certainly been an emotional ride. Excitement, anger, not to mention the array of indefinable feelings Hikari had stirred in him. And it wasn't likely to be over just yet. Today he was going to settle things with Han'nya. He and Hikari would have no peace until he did so. He never wanted to see her as tired and stressed as she had been last night. This was her home, and he would do whatever it took to keep her feeling safe and relaxed.

Right then, however, he was quite sure that meant staying still and letting her sleep. He was happy to let her lay on him just a while longer before he had to go face his troubles, even if he _was_ still in his clothes and just a little too hot.

Listening to Hikari's sleeping breath, feeling her chest move against his side, he imagined the day when he would sleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning. He wouldn't be in his clothes _then_. They would be tucked under the blanket and perfectly comfortable.

He would have to propose to her soon. Although he knew Hikari didn't feel obligated by the same rules humans lived by, he wouldn't feel right living with her unmarried. Besides, he didn't want to be just lovers, he wanted her to be _his_ , officially, for all time and for all to see. Whether it would mean anything to her or not, he admitted to himself, he wanted to marry her. And considering the depth of her feelings for him which she confessed last night, she would have to accept. Wouldn't she?

Beshimi opened his eyes to watch as Hikari breathed deep and her body tensed in a stretch. When she relaxed, her arm wrapped around his waist, where it had been limply draped over him before. She was awake. Her face nuzzled his chest before she looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile.

"Good morning," she purred. "Have you been awake long?"

"Only a little while. Did you sleep well?" With the hand that wasn't cradled around her, he gently brushed her bangs off her face. Oh god, he wanted to ask her to marry him right now, so he could wake up to her precious, drowsy angel face every morning as soon as possible.

"Mmm, yes I did," she moaned. "Did you? I'm sorry you ended up sleeping in your clothes. I suppose you could have taken them off." She smirked at him.

He chuckled huskily. "That might have led to a very different ending to the night. It's probably best I slept in my clothes. I slept fine, just the same.

"Alright. But I'll make sure there's a robe here for you next time so you can be more comfortable."

He grinned, not just at her thoughtfulness, but at the fact that she was already planning for the next time he slept there. He pulled her closer in a tighter embrace and kissed her forehead. "I'd be perfectly content to lay with you like this until morning comes again," he paused, then continued somberly, "but there's something I've got to take care of so that we can be together in peace. And I want to settle it as soon as possible."

"Han'nya?" Hikari asked?

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?" she asked fretfully.

Beshimi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to do whatever I have to do to stop this nonsense," he said matter-of-factly and without disdain. "Whether I have to plead or command, I won't take no for an answer, and for your sake, I'll try my best not to fight him."

"Thank you," Hikari said sincerely. "I hate fighting."

"I know," his gaze returned to her and he smiled. "You have such a sweet heart."

Hikari giggled, then asked, "Are you going to talk to Hyottoko and Shikijō too? I think they deserve an explanation for what they witnessed last night."

"Mm, yes. That will be the easy part. I don't expect any trouble from them. I have reason to believe they'll be nothing but happy for us."

"What if you talked to them first, then brought them with you to talk to Han'nya? Maybe they would help keep things from getting too heated? And if he saw that they were supportive…" she trailed off.

"I can see your point Hikari, but…I've got to do this myself. As a man, it's something I have to face and handle alone. Do you understand?"

She held his gaze for a moment before answering. "Yes," she said simply. He couldn't tell if she agreed or disagreed with his choice, but he felt bolstered by her supporting it regardless. "Just come find me when it's done," she implored.

He hated to see worry cloud her face. With ninja quickness, he shifted so that she was now on her back, and he was looking down at her. She squealed excitedly, the smile returning to her lips and eyes.

"Please try not to worry, sweetheart," he begged with playfully overly-honeyed words. "Your man is going to take care of everything. You'll see. And tonight I'll give you the kind of night you deserve, just the two of us, uninterrupted." He pressed his lips to hers and she met his kiss readily. When he parted his lips, hers parted on cue, theirs tongues just brushing together. In this position, on top of her again, he had to pull away before things got too hot. Painfully he did so, sitting up next to her legs. She was smiling at him mischievously, her cheeks flushed pink.

"I'd say you'll be the death of me if I weren't already dead, you tempting little thing you." He unabashedly eyed her body, his gaze slowly sweeping from her thighs to her eyes. Her little chuckle made his blood pump faster.

Utilizing almost inhuman speed, he slipped off the bed and flew to the door. God, was he weak to her! Some men had a weakness to beautiful women, but Beshimi had never been one of those men. When he learned at a young age that he didn't stand a chance with most women, he worked hard to turn that off. Now, starved of affection, Hikari's touch was a sparkling fount. He wanted to drown in it. But the dangerous part was that she likely wouldn't stop him.

On the other side of her door, he listened. No one around to run into. The first order of business was to change into fresh clothes. He slipped down the stairs and around the corner and into his room without incident. He hastily shuffled off the formal hakama and yukata, and pulled from his dresser his regular yukata and trousers, more comfortable and worn. He hoped he could get to the onsen today. He felt so hot and sweaty and in need of a bath, but the rest of his day depended on how difficult Han'nya decided to be.

At that thought, he decided to arm himself. He hadn't taken any weapons last night on his date with Hikari. Since he'd arrived here in the afterlife, it was the first time he'd left his room completely unarmed. He'd been a bit apprehensive about it, and after how badly the date went, he was kicking himself. On the other hand, it wouldn't have been a good look if Han'nya had been stabbed during their brawl. Maybe it was for the best, but today he'd be prepared. He strapped a couple of knives in the regular places, and filled the special pockets he put in his sleeves with darts. He didn't have his glove anymore, but it was mostly for comfort anyway, not necessity.

Once changed, he set out to find Han'nya. If he ran into Hyottoko and Shikijō first, that was fine. His only worry was that they would insist on coming with him to talk to Han'nya, like Hikari had suggested. He was confident he could handle Han'nya himself, especially after how he'd turned the tables last night.

First he checked the library, the kitchen, the shore of the lake that the house rose from. Perhaps they were all off training at the edge of the gardens? He headed that way, but it was in the Zen garden that he finally found the formerly faceless man.

Han'nya was sitting cross-legged in the grass at the edge of the large rectangle of sand. Several large rocks were strategically placed, the sand around them perfectly raked. Han'nya's back was to the path from which Beshimi approached. Beshimi took care to make his footsteps audible. Years of practice coupled with his small size ensured that he moved in silence unless he specifically tried not to.

"Beshimi," Han'nya's rich voice rolled like faraway thunder in the quiet of the empty gardens.

"I've come to settle our feud, Han'nya," Beshimi said firmly, stepping to the edge of the grass and looking out over the sand, a few feet to Han'nya's right. "For Hikari's sake, I hope we can do so peacefully."

Han'nya heaved a deep sigh. "You can relax, Beshimi. I'm not going to fight you again."

A shocked, "huh?" escaped Beshimi's throat as he finally looked at Han'nya.

Still looking straight ahead, Han'nya went on in his usual, steady timbre. "I was wrong to interfere and I owe you both an apology. I don't intent to make excuses for my behavior, but there is something I hope you can understand," he paused.

"Uh, well- yes, I can try," Beshimi babbled. This was not at all going the way he had expected.

"You and the others have adjusted well here," Han'nya began. "Almost immediately, you accepted what happened and proceeded to enjoy the pleasures which this place has to offer. I know you think there's something wrong with the way that I hang on to the 'old ideals', to my 'loyalty', but you don't understand there's more to it than that." He paused again. Beshimi, rapt, only waited for him to continue.

"You probably know that I loved Lord Aoshi, but you will never know the depth of that love. For you, this place is heaven. You've found someone to love here. As for me, I'm separated from the one I love. He wasn't simply my Leader, he was my world." Han'nya's steady tone began to deteriorate into desperation. "I would have preferred oblivion over being separated from him, especially now that I know…"

"Know what?"

"Hikari let me see him. Do you remember she told us we would one day be able to watch over those we left behind? She tried to dissuade me, but I insisted." Han'nya finally looked up at Beshimi, and Beshimi could see tears threatening at the corners of the other man's eyes. "He's not well, Beshimi. He's gone half mad. He's hell bent on beating Battousai, and he's going to get himself killed. As much as I miss him, I don't want him to join us here yet. I can't stand to know he suffers so, and I don't want him to die alone and in pain." Han'nya buried his face in his hands, not weeping, but not speaking anymore either.

With a sigh, Beshimi sat next to his comrade. Indeed he'd known that Lord Aoshi and Han'nya were close. Some things he had suspected were now confirmed. He felt ashamed of himself for being so selfish. Han'nya wasn't just being difficult to spite Beshimi. Han'nya was in pain. Sure, he missed their Leader too, but not as much as Han'nya did. And now that Beshimi knew love, he couldn't imagine the pain of being separated from the person who was his world.

"I'm sorry, Han'nya. You're right, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, Beshimi. How were you to know what I never confided? But I realize now that you're not my enemy. Your relationship with Hikari has nothing to do with your loyalty to the Oniwabanshū or to Aoshi."

"I really do love her Han'nya. I'm not simply trying to get her on her back. You know I've never been motivated by lust," Beshimi said. He had noticed that Han'nya hadn't yet mentioned whether he believed Beshimi's motives were pure or not, only that he no longer considered his relationship with Hikari to be treason.

"I know," Han'nya conceded. "Truth be told, you were right about something you said last night. I've looked down on you ever since you were recruited into the Oniwabanshū. I'm sure it comes as no surprise that I know of your origins. The truth is, I tried to talk Aoshi out of recruiting you."

Beshimi controlled his reaction to that blow. It was insulting, but none of it really mattered now. He paused, thinking it over. Was it worth it to ask why? The bigger question was, would he be able to stand _not_ knowing why?

"And why was that?" he finally ventured.

"I doubted how loyal you could be from the beginning, after the way you sold out your village for your own life. I thought the Shogun should have executed you on the spot."

Beshimi sucked in his breath with a hiss. He hadn't thought about that in a very long time. He expected he'd have to face it eventually, but he expected it would be with sweet Hikari, not accusatory Han'nya.

"Beshimi," Han'nya went on, "I was wrong though. You _were_ loyal, and you proved it to the very end. I know that if I am to perfect myself here, I have to let go of being judgmental. Despite what you may think, I _am_ working on myself. And I know you are too. I can see the difference."

Beshimi stood, only slightly consoled by the last of Han'nya's words. He was hurt, but he was going to do something he'd never been very good at; he was going to control his temper and walk away. He'd accomplished what he came here to do, and that was to ensure that he and Hikari would be left alone to continue their relationship in peace. He had done that, and it was time to go.

"Thank you Han'nya. I'm glad that we could sort this out. I'll keep Lord Aoshi in my prayers. Perhaps there's some way we can help him."

Han'nya turned his gaze back to the Zen garden in front of him. "Perhaps…" It appeared he was gone again in his reverie. With that, Beshimi departed.

Back on the main path, he stopped and stood for a moment. Despite the sour feeling leftover from the end of his conversation with Han'nya, he was relieved it was over and it hadn't required any bloodshed. He actually looked forward to talking to Hyottoko and Shikijō. He turned and started down the path away from the house and towards the training grounds where he expected to find his two friends.


	18. Chapter 18

_Eyyy, this is a short chapter but it seemed like a logical whole section. I'm gonna get started on the following chapter today so I hope to not keep you all waiting as long as you waited for this one. Life is busy and I don't have a lot of time to sit down and write and when I do have time I have to choose between drawing too. Anyhow, thank you for your patience!_

As Beshimi neared the training grounds, the sound of feet shuffling on dirt, flesh hitting flesh, and grunts of exertion confirmed that Hyottoko and Shikijō would be found. The two large men were engaged in a vigorous sparring match, which abruptly ended as soon as they noticed Beshimi approaching.

They jogged the short distance to the edge of the dirt to meet him. Shikijō scooped up his shirt from the ground to wipe sweat from his face.

"Hey, man," Shikijō greeted enthusiastically between deep breaths. "What's going on? You come to work out or…" he trailed off, awaiting response. It was clear to Beshimi from their eagerness to come talk to him that they hadn't forgotten what transpired the night before. He could tell they were hungry for an explanation, but polite enough not to explicitly say so.

"No, I came to talk to you two."

He could see the relief on their faces as they visibly locked in. This might be more embarrassing than he anticipated.

"Well, uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "First off, I apologize that you both were woken up by the scene last night. But you don't have to worry because I already talked to Han'nya and we've sorted everything out. I'm not exactly sure how much you heard and saw but…" He paused and glanced up. They were both still locked onto him eagerly. "Well, there was a misunderstanding and I don't want to get into that but, Han'nya found something out and I think I should tell you guys too, so that we don't have any more…misunderstandings."

"Well, what is it shorty?" Hyottoko urged.

Beshimi had imagined he would feel proud being able to say Hikari was his, but that was when he thought it would never really happen. Now that it was, he felt self-conscious. What if they didn't believe him? What if they laughed? His eyes wandered everywhere but at Shikijō and Hyottoko. He sighed before gathering his courage and straightening his back.

"Hikari and I are together," he stated firmly, maybe barking it out a little too loud.

Beshimi watched as his friends faces grinned widely.

"Hey, man that's great! Congratulations!" Shikijō said, slapping a big hand on Beshimi's back.

"Uh, thanks," he answered, sure he was probably turning red.

"I knew it!" Hyottoko bellowed proudly. "The way you two do everything together, it's pretty cute. So how long has it been going on?" Hyottoko lumbered to the ground to sit. Shikijō followed suit.

"Uh, not very long. I mean, I've had feelings for Hikari for quite a while and it turns out she's had feelings for me for even longer…" He was struck by how lucky it was that they finally bridged the gap and came together. How much longer would they have gone on pining for each other if not for that tender moment of passion in the lake? He felt the heat rising to his cheeks just thinking about it. He certainly wasn't going to tell Shikijō and Hyottoko _all_ the details. "Things finally, uh, came to light just the night before last."

"Wow, only just now!? I can't believe it took that long. I could have told you she was into you a while ago," Shikijō exclaimed.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah, man. It's in the way she looks at you, the way she moves around you. Plus, like Hyottoko said, you two are almost always together, doing the domestic thing. It was only a matter of time until it all came together," Shikijo said with a shrewd grin.

Beshimi couldn't help but grin, himself. Now he was feeling pretty proud.

"So what's next for you two? You gonna move up to that top floor, start a little family?" Hyottoko asked.

If it was possible, Beshimi would love to start a family with Hikari. He would have to ask her some… anatomical questions though. Was it too soon for that? Part of him didn't care. He wanted everything with Hikari, and he wanted it now. He felt high with love and he couldn't get enough.

"I know I want to marry her," he said, to answer Hyottoko's question. "I'll court her for a while, until I work up the nerve to ask her. And then I imagine we'll live together. We haven't really had a chance to discuss anything. I just know that…I want to do this right. I love her and I want to honor her. Hikari is special and she deserves every step of a proper courtship."

"You're gonna do great, man," Shikijō said. "And, hey, if you need any advice, just come talk to me. I always had a way with the ladies." He ran a hand back through his long, full mane.

"Hey, I know a thing or two too, you know," Hyottoko huffed.

"You got nothing on me. Check me out," Shikijō answered, flexing exaggeratedly.

Beshimi rolled his eyes. "Guys, listen! I told you this so that everything would be on the table and Hikari and I could be together without having to sneak around. Don't make a big deal out of it. I don't want her to be stressed or embarrassed."

"Alright, alright, I'm just messing around. You've got nothing to worry about," Shikijō reassured.

"That's right," Hyottoko agreed. "We want you to be happy, shorty."

Beshimi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to let Hikari know everything is taken care of and there'll be no more troubles in her home."

"Alright, man. Go do that. We'll see you later," Shikijō said as he began to get to his feet.

Beshimi turned back towards the house and set off. He walked at first, but once he was out of the clearing and under tree cover, he broke into a run. Flying along the familiar path through the gardens, he realized for the first time that this place was home. He had never really had what felt like a home, only places he lived for a while, doing his duty. And the place he was born wasn't a happy memory. But here he was, running towards Hikari, running towards home. Who knew that in death he would have everything he never had in life?


	19. Chapter 19

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello readers and THANK YOU for sticking around through the long wait time for updates. With the holidays and also pursuing my drawing, it's very hard for me to snag the time to sit down and write, but enough excuses. I really appreciate ya'll. This is a short chapter but I think it covers what it needs to. With that, on with the show!

* * *

He found Hikari in the kitchen, as he expected. He paused in the doorway. Her back was to him as she cut vegetables. Her hair gleamed in the sunlight pouring through the large windows. This little woman was all his now, and nothing stood in their way anymore.

He was aware she likely knew he was there. He hadn't forgotten her ability to sense nearby energy. He smirked, knowing she was allowing him to gaze at her.

"Hikari," he purred.

She turned to him with a serene smile and began to stand. He went to her, his heart swelling with joy as she happily came to meet him, stepping into his arms. He had never expected to have someone who would get excited when he entered a room, least of all the one person who made his heart sing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, her own arms encircling his waist, her face resting against his chest. He took a deep breath of her scent, unable to resist the urge to nestle his face in her soft hair. God, she fit so well in his embrace, like they were made for each other.

"Did everything go well?" she asked.

"Yes, my love. We won't be facing anymore opposition from anyone." He caressed the side of her face, and lifted her chin with a finger. "I'm all yours, and you're all mine, for all eternity." He lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was second only to their first kiss. He was awash in relief, freedom, and the assurance that she was truly his now, before god and man. All was well in his world, as long as she was in it.

* * *

That night, he met her again at the foot of her stairs. He opted for a more comfortable, but still nice, blue yukata and brown hakama. He and Hikari agreed that this redo of their first date was going to be more relaxed than formal. They both needed it after all of the tension which had just dissolved. Hikari wore a pretty lilac kimono of lightweight fabric. Her hair was down as usual.

It felt good to boldly walk through the main hall as an official couple. They passed the other three Oniwabanshū, unwinding on the balcony. Shikijō shot Beshimi a wink.

Arm in arm, Beshimi and Hikari walked down the path away from the house. The sky was still lavender from the sunset. Lanterns began to inexplicably light themselves along the trail. Finally, he was completely alone with her and no one would be bothering them. They had walked alone together through these gardens countless times, but it couldn't have felt more new. Her little hand tucked under his arm, she clung so close to his side.

"I wish that I could show you someplace new to you, Hikari," he mused. "If we were on Earth, I'd take you someplace exciting, like a festival or something. We'd get some kind of sweet treat to share." He sighed dramatically. "I suppose being dead does have some drawbacks," he lamented playfully.

"Oh, Beshimi," Hikari giggled. "I don't care about all that. I'm just happy to be together!" she beamed.

He smiled back at her, then had a thought. "Maybe there _is_ someplace I could take you that you haven't seen." He stopped walking and looked up at a particularly tall tree near the edge of the path. "I've got an idea!" he said, guiding her off the trail.

At the base of the tree, he faced her. "I'm going to pick you up. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she answered emphatically.

"Alright," he said. He knelt down and locked his arms around her thighs. She yielded, curling over his shoulder. He did feel her fists grip his yukata a bit nervously, but he didn't take it personally. It was a reflex. With that, he jumped, propelling up the tree trunk swiftly. Hikari squealed at first, then laughed in delight as they shot up higher and higher, jumping from branch to branch.

They stopped at the last thick branch closest to the top. He gingerly set her down on her bottom between himself and the trunk then sat beside her. As she looked out, marveling at the scenery, he put an arm around her, his hand resting on her hip. On cue, she leaned into him closer. This tree was just a bit taller than any others around. There were still a few more feet of foliage above where they sat, making this a nice little shelter. The central object on display for them was the white, glowing moon, full and big.

"Wow," Hikari sighed.

"I'm glad I was able to show you a new view," Beshimi said, grinning with satisfaction.

She laid a hand on his chest. "You're so thoughtful, Beshimi. This is so romantic."

"I never imagined I would hear words like that said about me," he confessed, leaning in a bit closer. They were as close as they could be. Her head tilted to rest against his shoulder. Every time she nestled against him like that, if felt so natural to nuzzle into her hair. He inhaled her sweet, apple scent and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You've been nothing but good to me since you came here," she responded. "You seem to believe you're so awful, but you're not. Look at how sweet you are when shown just a little kindness."

"You've been far more than just a 'little kind' to me, Hikari. You found me all those years ago, a broken and wayward boy who only knew how to fight. For some reason you stuck by me throughout all of my transgressions. I cringe thinking about the things you watched me do, yet you saw fit to bring me here. You took me into your home. You reached out to me when I just wanted to hide. You patiently befriended me. I'm far from worth all of the work you've done to get close to me." Where was all of this coming from, he wondered. Why did she inspire such raw honesty in him? "You…you saved my soul, Hikari." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "And for that, this soul is yours to keep."

Her eyes were wet with emotion. "Beshimi," she whispered. "In all of my long existence, the gift of your soul is the most precious treasure I've ever been given."

"Why you love me so much, I'll never understand, but I accept it all the same. I hope that you'll love me forever, Hikari." His face was growing closer to hers, his words more breathy. "Please, let me be in your light forever," he pleaded desperately, framing her face with his hands.

"Yes," Hikari sighed, "forever and ever…" she trailed off before he kissed her ravenously. His lips stroked hers, his tongue deftly yet eagerly caressing. As the heat burned up through his body, his hands slid down hers, to grasp her waist right above her hips. He was pushing her back against the trunk of the tree. Her arms locked around his neck, holding him tightly, for fear of falling or for the same kind of desperation he was feeling, he did not know. Although neither of them could sustain any lasting injury, this might not be the best place for these kinds of escapades.

He tore away from their kiss, gently touching his forehead to hers, staying close. He had to catch his breath and collect his wits. They had just gotten here, and although his body burned to continue kissing her and so much more, he wanted her to enjoy this view. He wanted this quiet time alone with her to just be close. He smiled, reminding himself that there would be plenty of time for those other pleasures. He didn't want to rush such a beautiful thing.

Moving his hands back up to cup her face, he gazed into her eyes. "I must apologize for my…ardor. When I kiss you, I'm overcome with such passion, I can't hold back."

Hikari gazed back at him adoringly, eyes glazed over with passion of her own. "It's okay. I feel the same way," she admitted. "I just…hope I'm doing everything right."

"If it feels good, you're doing it right. You can follow my lead… until you feel more adventurous," he teased.

She giggled coyly. That seemed to reassure her.

"Truly though," he said more seriously, "you're perfect. Kissing you is perfect. You kiss me back, pull me closer, that's all you have to do. You make me feel…wanted, special." His gaze darted to the side for a moment, a little embarrassed. "So, you see, you're doing everything perfectly, so don't worry about a thing. Alright?"

"Alright," she nodded happily. They relaxed back to the way they had been sitting before, gazing up at the moon, his arm around her waist and her head against his shoulder. They sat quietly that way for a long time, until Beshimi could feel Hikari's breathing become deeper. He lifted her chin and sure enough, she looked up at him abruptly with sleepy eyes.

"Let's get you home, sweetheart" he chuckled.

He got them down to the ground in a flash. He offered to carry her the whole way but she laughed and insisted she could make it the short distance. They hadn't gone very far. No one else was about in the house when they arrived, and Beshimi walked Hikari all the way up to her bedroom door. He told her goodnight with a quick kiss so she could get some rest. He knew that _he_ wasn't likely to sleep tonight, but it was fine. Once he undressed and settled in under the blanket, he happily lay awake, replaying the whole night in his head. Surprisingly though, he did finally succumb to slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: This chapter contains sexual content. If you're not into that, you can probably just skip it. It's non-plot fluff that I've been fiending to get to since I started this story. Enjoy.

The day after their successful first date, Beshimi started working on a gift for Hikari. It was a gift he would give her on a very special occasion, and he wanted to finish it fast.

Years' worth of repression left the dam to his lust run-down and weak. Not to mention that Hikari was so receptive. If they were sitting on her balcony, or somewhere out in the gardens at night and he kissed her, it wasn't long before she was on her back and he was fighting himself to get off of her. She didn't know decorum. She only knew pleasure, and she gave herself to it fully. That would have been fine, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had to control himself, take it slow. It was up to him to keep the pace. So on nights when he so painfully had to tear himself from her embrace, masking the ache with a smile, he would go back to his room and work on her gift, but usually not before feverishly dispatching the pressure.

Things did have to progress though, and progress they did. There were many ways to manifest pleasure, and night by night, he showed her new ones.

Most nights they took to the gardens for slow, meandering walks along the lantern lit paths, stopping for kisses on a quaint bridge or against a wall, or perhaps he would pull her off the trail completely to make out among the trees or on a soft patch of grass or moss. The other residents were courteous enough to opt for other activities besides strolling through the gardens when Hikari and Beshimi went out walking. There was plenty for them to do at the house.

One evening after a night where Beshimi accompanied Hikari to the earthly plane to do her guardian angel work, they decided to enjoy a lazy evening at home, lounging on her balcony instead of taking their usual walk. Beshimi was both nervous and excited. Although they did have privacy in the gardens, being alone together in Hikari's quarters felt so much more… intimate. There was also access to cushions, couches, even her bed. The prospect was titillating.

Following dinner, they went upstairs and settled in on one of the large, plush cushions near the small hearth in the center of her east balcony. There were several of these cushions about and they were large enough that Beshimi and Hikari could sit or lay together on them with room to spare, a luxury of the couples' small size, though he didn't doubt Hikari could provide extravagant comforts to cater to a person of any size. Comfort was a high priority to the little angel. It wasn't something Beshimi was particularly used to, but after a while he found himself reveling in the plush cushions and soft fabric that she furnished her home with.

Beshimi sat on his hip with one leg outstretched and the other bent, foot flat on the cushion, his torso propped up with one arm. Hikari sat on her hip, legs bent to the side, leaning against his chest as they both looked out at the sky. He had a glass of saké nearby, which he took a sip from every so often. She had offered him a glass before they sat down, and not having had any since that drunken night a while ago, one glass sounded like a nice touch to a relaxing evening. What with that and Hikari so close to him, Beshimi soon found himself feeling quite loose and euphoric.

Leaning in close, he spoke softly into her ear. "I want to try something new tonight, Hikari; something a little farther than just kissing. Is that alright?"

"I'd like that," she cooed.

His chuckle drummed low in his chest. "Alright my love. Just relax and leave everything to me. What I want to do tonight will help ready you for the day we make love, and hopefully make it less painful." With his free hand, he pulled her long hair back behind her shoulder.

"Okay, but I'm not afraid of pain," she said nonchalantly.

He was caught off guard but he knew he shouldn't be. This was his brave little Hikari after all. He sometimes forgot that there was an ancient and powerful soul behind those pretty blue eyes.

"Of course you're not my little peach, but it would break my heart to hurt you," he crooned dramatically, which made Hikari giggle. He lowered his lips to her neck for a kiss, parting his lips with the next kiss to brush her flesh with his tongue. The little whining moan that escaped her throat in response practically undid him. Knowing she felt such pleasure at his touch stoked his desire to pleasure her further, find out what other noises she would make for him.

"Hikari," he growled, ravenously kissing up her neck and across her jaw to arrive at her lips. After a caress down her face with his hand, he grasped her shoulder. With a gentle push, he shifted, laying her back on the cushion, and resting beside her, half over her.

Now that she was on her back, his kisses moved to her neck again. Without his lips over hers to stifle her, she graciously let go little whimpers and moans as his lips worked down her neck to her collarbone. Her arms were linked around his neck at first, until her hands gave in to roam his shoulders and back, her fingers finally running through his hair.

He was propped up on one elbow now, with one hand free to roam down her curves and rest on her thigh. His fingers began to pull at her kimono, bunching the fabric as he pulled the hem up and up, until his hand could slip beneath. He felt his face flush with a new burst of heat when his fingers made contact with the soft skin of her thigh. He pulled his face away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She was flushed too, her eyes drunk looking with passion and pleasure.

"Can I keep going?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"Yes," she begged.

He kissed her hungrily, his hand sliding up to the top of her thigh. Her skin felt so much softer in this undiscovered place. He caressed up her belly and back down the curve of her hip before finding the patch of curly hair where her legs met. He felt her shift underneath him, bending her leg then relaxing it out to the side, opening up for his touch.

Sweat beads formed on his forehead. Could he truly be about to touch Hikari in this most intimate of ways? He was burning with anticipation as he slowly slid his fingers down, past her soft curls, to where the skin became smooth again. His fingertips grazed the edges of her parted lips, then came together to caress the slick, juicy center between. She moaned into his lips and arched underneath him. Oh gods, she was so wet, wetter than any woman he had ever lay with, and radiating heat.

He went back to kissing her neck, mostly so he could let the sweat from his forehead fall into her hair and not onto her face. How badly did he want to plunge himself to the hilt into the paradise he just uncovered between her legs. His breathing was getting ragged. He found he was moaning against her neck as he kissed and sucked.

His fingers slid deftly up and down her silky center, pressing just a bit further with each stroke, easing deeper and deeper until the tip of his middle finger finally penetrated. He stopped with his fingertip just breaching her opening. She has taken a sharp breath in…then continued to whimper and moan. With his thumb, he found her swollen pearl. He knew that was the key. Very delicately his thumb moved in circles, while his middle finger pulsed into her opening, further and further every time.

She gasped again, and her leg pulled up, opening herself for him even more. Her moans became more desperate and a fresh burst of moisture flooded around his finger, welcoming it further. His finger was all the way inside of her now. He thanked all of his years of training his hands to be precise and dexterous, as that was what allowed him to breach her while pleasuring her aroused pearl. His thumb continued in circles while his finger made love to her.

"B-Beshimi," she moaned urgently, "something's…happening!"

He felt her insides begin to quake around his finger as her moans turned into cries of ecstasy. Her fingers curled tightly into the longer hair of his mohawk as her hips involuntarily bucked. He continued to rub circles with his thumb while she shuddered under his hand.

When her body relaxed again, he pulled his hand out from under her kimono and pulled away slightly to look at her face. She was panting and her eyes were nearly closed. When she saw his eyes, she seemed to awaken.

"Beshimi," she whispered weakly, "what was that?"

He chuckled, a low rolling chuckle from deep in his chest. Bringing her to ecstasy somehow satisfied him as well, enough that he could relax and hold her as she drifted in the pleasure of her first orgasm.

He laid down on his side and pulled her close, speaking softly into her ear, "That was ecstasy, Hikari. That's what happens when people make love. Of course, when we actually make love I'm hoping it'll be even more pleasurable than that. That was just a taste of what's in store."

Hikari gasped. "More pleasurable…than that?"

"Yes, sweetheart. How about tomorrow night I show you something else, hmm?" He nuzzled against her cheek.

"Yes! Yes, I can't wait!"


End file.
